Dragon Ball A (Aftermath)
by shadowwriter01
Summary: A possible continuation of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Super. After the Tournament of Power and the fight against Broly, the life of Son Goku and his allies continue. New friends has been made, but also new enemies are appearing. Behind all this however, the return of an ancient threat is endangering all 12 universes.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Dragon Ball Aftermath**

_Earth_

High above the ice covered ground of a frozen continent, in this moment a clash between two titanic warriors was taking place. But this was not entire correct.

In truth it were actually three warriors - two of them however fused into a single being.

All of them were Super Saiyans - Legendary Warriors.

The first was Gogeta - a fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta, created by the Fusion Dance - the other was a mysterious saiyan named Broly, who had spend his entire life being exiled on an off-side planetoid because of his incredible potential that Vegeta´s father King Vegeta had feared.

It was clear however that the fight was already decided. As unbelievable powerful as Broly was, he was no match for the fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta. As soon as Gogeta turned into his SSB form, he was getting overpowered easily.

But just as his blast was about to hit him, Broly suddenly disappeared.

In fact, he had been send away by Shenlong, back to the planet he had grown up on. The wish had ironically been made by two now former members of Freeza´s army. They had been the ones who had originally found him there and recruited him. These two soldiers however had also quickly become his friends.

And now they had been rebelling against their superiors to get their hands on the Dragon Balls, which they had collected earlier... and were using the wish to send Broly away to keep him from getting killed.

He vanished just moments before Gogeta´s last attack hit him.

After the battle had ended, Freeza and his remaining troops retreated quite quickly.

Just as Broly´s two friends, who were in fact fleeing from Freeza´s wrath for snatching the Dragon Balls away from him.

After a few minutes more, the fused Gogeta separated and split once again into the two individual saiyans.

"It seems we have done it Vegeta," Goku said with a grin on his face.

Vegeta however only scoffed.

"I told you that Freeza would be a threat," he reminded him sternly and with barely suppressed anger. "And now we have this Broly to deal with on top of that."

"I know that too," Goku replied. "But we really had needed his help in the tournament and it was better this, than risk having our whole universe erased."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it, but he knew Kakarot had a point.

**xxx**

It was a few hours later. Both Goku and Vegeta and also the Freeza Force members were long gone by now.

As another small group of figures appeared in the air and landed at the same spot the battle had taken place. All three of the figures were wearing a symbol consisting of two red R´s on their clothes - the sign of the Red Ribbon Army.

After a few more minutes of searching, they found what they were looking for. It were only a few small splatters of blood... Broly´s blood.

The tallest of the group, a imposing looking man in a light green body armor and with red hair that he was wearing as a mohawk, was activating a small radio-device he was wearing on his left arm.

"Twenty One," he spoke into the communicator, "we have found the samples."

"Very good," a female voice answered him. "I knew I could count on you. Secure the blood and then return to base."

"As you wish," he responded.

He knew this was probably a mistake. Their sensors had detected what this saiyan was capable of. And handing this blood-samples to an obviously unstable being like Twenty One? It was a bad idea.

But it was not as if Android 16 had any real choice anymore. The true mistake had been to reactivate Android 21 in the first place, he knew. No matter if she had been the one to reconstruct his body or not.

Once again the Android cursed his own loyality to his re-creator.

`I am sorry 17,´ he thought silently.

**xxxxxxx**

It was only a few days later, on a certain island in the south. The island was also the largest and most important wildlife ressort on the planet. A place filled with various sorts of rare animals. Some of them being already extinct everywhere else.

And it was the place where nobody else than Android 17 was working as park-ranger.

The scene that was happening in this moment was closely ressembling events from a few months ago.

Just like back the same two fighters were having a sparring match above the ocean close to the island - one of them Son Goku, the other Android 17. Like the last time, they were exchanging blows up in the air, with Goku currently in his SSB form.

They were fighting for several minutes now.

But so far neither of them was even serious yet.

One difference however was that this time, they were not alone. The a bit unusual pair of Android 18 and Piccolo was watching their match from the ground.

Goku was smiling. He was now using the SSB Kaioken for short periods of time - first Kaioken level 1, then all up to level 5. But the Android simply powered up even more and matched him every time.

"I have to say I am impressed Seventeen," he commented. "You have gotten even better since the Tournament of Power, haven´t you? You are really great."

Instead of answering right away, the Android suddenly moved and landed a hard kick into the saiyan´s side, sending him flying a few meters away from him.

"Thanks," he finally answered stoically. "I have been training since then," he stated. "But this time not alone." He send a short look down to 18 and Piccolo on the island.

His sister gave a short nod in return.

Then she lifted off from the ground and joined the fight.

The two Androids took position to both sides of Goku, who was now back in his regular SS Blue form for the moment. He positioned himself sidewards to them, so that he could see them both at the same time.

Then he gave them an encouraging nod by himself.

18 was the first who attacked. He threw a punch which the SS Blue managed to block with his hand, quickly followed by a kick, that was however also blocked by Goku´s underarm.

But he was clearly surprised by the power and speed of the attacks. His arms actually hurt from stopping them.

That however didn´t keep him from sending out a punch on his own. But 18, to Goku´s even greater surprise, caught his fist with her own hand.

"Wow 18 - you have improved too, even more than 17," he told her. "I have heard that you and Piccolo were training together, but this?"

"It was not just normal training," she stated with a slight smile. "We have actually been in the Room of Spirit and Time."

"You were!?" Goku said, sounding excited.

"17 had joined us as well for a short time. We took turns. The one of us who was not busy training with him, was here, taking care of the island in his place."

"Really? This is great," Goku called out. "You have both gotten so much stronger."

"Let us just say the Tournament of Power was a good kick in the behind for all of us," she remarked.

In fact the unbelievable power her brother displayed during the tournament had demonstrated to her drastically that - while she had become incredible strong from her training alone or with Krillin (more powerful than she had ever imagined herself to be actually) - it was not nearly as much as she could be.

And the very fact that a tournament like this, where entire universes were being erased, showed even more drastically that they all needed to say at the head of their game and be as strong as possible - always. They could not longer just rely on Goku and Vegeta. That was something that she, Piccolo and Gohan had all realized.

**xxx**

18 remembered. First how her entire family had been easily slaughtered by Majin Buu. The sheer fact how completely **helpless** she had been back then had caused her to train more seriously, instead of just the regular sparring matches with Krillin or the short time for the 25th Budokai.

She actually made incredible progress in just a short time. But as things staid peaceful after Buu was defeated, her family duties became priority once again. She still trained regulary. But not as much as she could have and not with special methods like high gravity or weights.

Then Lord Beerus came and then the resurrected Freeza. And she decided to step up in her training once again. Krillin did as well, after the day she had called him out on slacking off so much that a simple thug with a gun nearly managed to be close to a threat to him.

Then came the Tournament of Power.

18 remembered her victory over that Ribrianne woman, after she had powered herself up with power from the entire Universe 2 team - a completely hillarious, but incredible strong opponent.

This had been the point where she believed her effords were finally paying off. Ribiranne - at least in that form - made Majin Buu at his strongest look like nothing. And she had been strong enough to puch through her strongest blasts with her bare hands and take her out with **one hit**.

18 had even been able to both dodge and tank hits from Aniraza, a being who could overpower several God-Level opponents at once.

But even all that was nothing compared to the power 17 had shown.

He had not only crippled the same Aniraza with a single blow, he had also been able to put up fights against Toppo and Jiren himself. Opponents who, as she admitted, would have overwhelmed her in a single second.

So after the Tournament she had finally decided to talk to Piccolo and ask about the same training the Z-fighters had done all those years ago against Cell. As it turned out, she was not the only one who had similar ideas.

**xxx**

17 had now joined the fight once again as well.

They were now attacking the saiyan from both sides. The nearly perfect coordination and teamwork between the Android twins caused even for Son Goku great trouble and he was forced at the defensive. He had improved as well during the last months, but not nearly as much as his two opponents.

Then finally he unleashed his full power and activated Blue Kaioken times 20.

**xxxxxxx**

At the same time somewhere in space, doom had come to a small planet and it´s inhabitants.

And this doom came in form of the newly reformed Freeza force. In the months since their master´s resurrection after the Tournament of Power, the remains of the Freeza Force had spend the time searching and recruiting new members to bring themselves back to fighting strength.

Since then, this world was actually their first larger target.

And so this planet was now falling victim to yet another global genocide in Freeza´s name. Hundreds of the natives, defending warriors and unarmed civilians alike, were being slaughtered by Freeza´s troops.

**xxx**

The Emperor himself was watching the battle from the command chair on his ship. He had not really decided yet of he would give this race the chance to join his new Empire as his subjects like so many others, or if he would completely wipe them out, also like so many others.

His curent thoughts at the moment however had little to do with the massacred beneath him, that he had ordered. No - they centered around the saiyans. That meant Goku and Vegeta, who he had sworn revenge against... and their newest addition, Broly. The last one however, he saw not necessarely as an enemy, but also as an potential pawn. If things worked out well at least. But he wasn´t deluding himself about the fact that the new saiyan could also become a dangerous enemy.

But if he staid where he was, the chance of it coming to that were pretty low. His subordinates had told him that the two deserters had send him back to the planetoid Wampa where he came from. And the traitors had joined him there a short time later. No doubt because they thought the saiyan could protect them from him.

No matter - he had ordered his soldiers to make regular checks on Wampa. When the time came, he would ever have a promising plan to bring Broly back under his control... well, or he could simply blow the planetoid up from a save distance, just like he had done it with planet Vegeta. No matter how powerful that saiyan was, if he couldn´t breath in vacuum, it wouldn´t help him. This would also get rid of the two ingrates who had betrayed him - two birds with one stone.

Goku and Vegeta were still the greater and more direct threat to his rule. And they would not simply let him destroy their planet so easily. He knew, he had tried after all.

There was however something else that worried him more. The great jumps in power he had made during the last years had by now shrunken down - not to say disappeared.

He was still growing stronger through his training, yes. But not more than any regular person. Too bad. It seemed that his emormous potential and giant raw power that had brought him so far had now finally reached it´s limits. That meant from now on, he would only make progress by the same standards like everyone else.

But he could imagine just how fanatically the saiyans were training. Unless something drastically happened, he would never surpass them.

Freeza suppressed a growl as he thought about the situation. As he was now, he was pretty confident that he could take on Son Goku or Vegeta separately. But both of them together? Or worse, fused into that damned united form?

And they were not even the only ones. There was Son Goku´s son. When he had first returned to life, he had been a complete weakling. But at the Tournament of Power, just a couple of years later, he had been a impressive warrior. Not quite on his level, but not so far away either.

Then there was Android 17. In opposite to the brutish and arrogant saiyans - a part of Freeza admitted this was to a great part to the fact that **his own** ego just could not tolerate someone like the saiyans beside him - the Android was a being quite to his taste... quiet and laid-back, but shrewed and cunning, powerful and competent.

If it were not for his disgusting morals and compassion, under different circumstances, he would have possibly even offered him to become his Second in Command. But all of his behavior during the tournament had made it all too clear that he would never get along with Freeza´s methods - alone his wish to bring back all the erased universes proofed that... that and that 17 would never take orders from anyone - too bad.

But on the other hand, the Android had also made it clear that he planned to return to that island or whatever where he was residing. And most likely only another universial threat would bring him back. Good - as long as he staid there, he was no real threat to him. If he changed his mind and got himself involved again, then 17 simply had to die as well.

When he thought back about the Tournament of Power, Freeza had somehow mixed feelings. He admitted in the end, he had quite enjoyed it.

He recalled the feelin of triumph as he, Goku and 17 had together brought down Jiren - the so called strongest in all universes. Despite that he still hated the saiyan more than anyone else, they had been working together perfectly. Of course he still liked nothing more than to break every single bone in his body before ripping him apart limb by limb. But that single time, they had made a great team. It had been just glorious.

But on the other side he felt his rage rising up, as he remembered just how outmatched he had been against Jiren and Toppo. He had come against the tournament, deceiving himself into thinking he could manipulate the Gods of Destruction and the Omni Kings themselves, bending the entire situation to his advantage. He had even hoped for a chance for universial domination. As it had turned out, he could not even keep up with some of the other fighters taking part.

And now he was back where he had been before. Back in his own small Universe 7, attacking random planets that are not even worth learning their name and surrounded by weaklings who could not even understand a glympse of the level of power he had achieved.

Not for the first time he played with the thought of just killing the entire Freeza Force once again -Maybe with the exception of and a few of his other officers, simply because they amused him - blow up the pathetic planet beneath them for good measure and then go on his way by himself.

But what then? After all he had tried on his own before and his plans had failed. His current Empire, as pathetic as it was, at least served the purpose of keeping his name known and feared across the universe.

No, Freeza did not care about conquering planets and controlling armies anymore. Or the money he could make from selling worlds. All what he cared about was that the weak and useless being of this universe feared him and lived in terror of him... and his army was merely a tool to achieve that.

There were only a few beings in this universe who were actually worth his time. Like Lord Beerus and the other Gods of Destruction, or his former teammates from the tournament (most of them he would actually like to kill in person) - or some of the fighters from other universes he had met. As much as he hated most of them, at some level they were at least worthy of his respect. Most living being in this universe however were simply trash, just as insignificant in life as in death.

Freeza looked down on the planet and could not bring himself to care how the battle was going. How many of his worthless soldiers were killed by the warriors of this world, if the native species died or lived, it didn´t matter to him, as long as they lived fearing the name Freeza.

All he cared about here was setting a sign, sending a message to all worlds and races of Universe 7... to tremble - because **he was back**.

Suddenly however Freeza was ripped out of his thoughts, by a contact-signal that was suddenly lighting up.

"Lord Freeza," one of his soldiers reported, "the ship´s sensors have detected an intrusion. Two unknown beings have suddenly appeared in orbit over the planet."

This however was not what had truly caught Freeza´s attention. No, it was what he was sensing from this two newcomers. It was something he had met several times before... God Ki users.

"We have a picture of the intruders Lord Freeza," the soldier reported.

"Yes, yes - show me," Freeza replied.

The picture showed the two beings. The first was a tall woman with light blue skin and long white hair. Most races would consider her as remarkable beautiful. She was also wearig a skin-tight red outfit, that did a good job of showing of her curves.

The second being was a man, a bit taller than her. Also with similar colored skin and the same white hair.

Who was that? Freeza asked himself. They both reminded him somewhat of Beerus aid Whiz and the other Angels. Where they members of their race? But he had seen them nowhere during the tournament. Or where they something completely else.

Freeza saw that a few of his soldiers were actually attacking and shooting at this two. But the woman was simply lifting up the staff she was carrying in her left hand, a bright light was radiating from it and they all were instantly being disintigrated. Fools, he thought.

"Berryblue," he addressed his adjutant, "give order to open the upper air-lock. I will talk with this newcomers in person."

"As you with my Lord," the short middle aged alien woman answered him a moment later.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, he was meeting their two `guests´ at the outside.

The battle with the natives of the planet had meanwhile stopped for the moment and his soldiers were concentrating on the two strangers instead.

"You must be Freeza," the woman greeted him, as they had come close enough, "the Emperor of Universe 7." Out of her mouth the title nearly sounded like a meaningless word.

"Indeed I am," he responded.

"We have come here, hoping to meet you. I am Towa and this here is Saek, one of my colleagues." She gestured to the man next to her.

"Oh and what can I do for you?"

"We come to you with an offer," she said.

"An offer?" he asked.

"Yes - in the name of our Master, the allmighty Lord Demigra, we are offering you an alliance. You see, our Lord is an ancient being that had been locked away from the twelve universes a lon time ago. But now he is returning. In the close future our Lord will move to bring all known universes under his control... and he is giving you the chance to join him as one of his warriors."

"What?" Freeza said nearly tonelessly.

`Join him?´ `one of his warriors?´- he could barely hold back his rage. Who did they think he was?

This two - two henchmen, two mere lackies - came here and asked him - him - to join their Master, as if he was just another subordinate.

"Who do you take me for?" he growled. "I am the Emperor of this universe."

"Well," the woman named Towa answered smugly, "if you are not interested, then we will just leave again. It is your loss."

In this moment he could not longer contain his anger.

Even the usually prideful and arrogant Freeza realized on some level that what he was doing right now was a stupid stupid thing. But he just could not help himself, as he formed a Death Ball in his hand and threw it at them.

**xxxxxxx**

_Earth _

The sparring match between Goku and the two Androids had now continued for about another 15 minutes.

18 had by now drawn mostly back and for the most part positioned herself to send well placed ki blasts at Goku from a save distance, while 17 took over the most of the fighting. It was a good and very effective strategy.

Goku was getting more and more worn down by the two never tiring Androids. Just like he had wanted.

At this point Goku prepared a Kamehameha. He gave 17 a short look, before he fired it in his direction. In opposite to their last fight however, the Android didn´t use his barrier, but instead countered with a blast on his own.

They were both now locked in a beam-struggle, that they held up for several seconds. But Goku´s strength had already been wearing beforehand. So his Kamehameha was starting to get pushed back.

"17," he called out, "I am powering down the Kamahameha now. Be careful."

"Okay," the Android answered, "I will do the same."

They both slowly depowered their blasts, until they both attacks finally dissolved a few moments later.

Goku was breathing heavily now, having fought both of them at the same time for nearly a half our. And having used Kaioken for most of that time.

He had now returned to his regular Super Saiyan Blue.

"So tell me, what was the purpose of this sparring match again?" 17 asked him.

Goku gave him a smile.

"You see - I have been trying to activate Ultra Instinct again. But as you know, that only happens when my body is completely pushed to the edge. I have been training a lot with Vegeta. But we both are getting tired at about the same rate. And since you two never get tired, I thought you are the ideal candidates to push me so far."

"I see," 17 replied. "Then I guess you don´t want us to stop now?"

"Now that I am finally starting to get where I wanted?" the tired out Goku asked him. "Of course not."

"Okay. But don´t say I didn´t warn you." 17 used his technik to form small barriers around his fists, before he charged at Goku once again.

The saiyan forced himself to use blue Kaioken once again. Goku managed to block the first punch, barely. But then he got another one into the stomach he failed to stop. He doubled over.

Behind him, 18 suddenly joined the fight once again and smashed both fists into his back, sending him flying downwards.

Goku barely caught himself in the air before he fell into the sea.

"Do you truly want us to just continue to beat you up?" 18 asked him. "You know there is no guaranty that you will ever unlock Ultra Instinct without any actual threat to your life... and you are just getting more tired."

Goku gave her a contemplating look.

"I still want to try," he said.

"One moment," they heard another voice, "I am here as well after all." It was Piccolo.

"I am taking over from her," he said to 18.

He had left his cape and turban lying down on the island. 18 gave him a shot nod in return, before she flew down and landed, letting him take her place.

"You want to fight too Piccolo?" Goku asked him. "Good, I am curious how strong you have become."

"Okay," the Namek told him and started to power up.

But then suddenly, much to Goku´s surprise, his energy completely changed.

The Named moved forward, faster than he had ever expected him to and landed a punch right into his face, that was powerful enough to send the weakened SSB a few meters backwards.

"Piccolo, that..." Goku said as he had somewhat recovered from the hit, "God Ki, you have learned it too."

"Have you expected something different?" Piccolo asked him. "I had years watching you, Vegeta and Lord Beerus and Whiz to figure out how it worked. Of course I still needed long time to be able to use it. But I decided to use the Room of Spirit and Time to give myself some extra time.

_xxx_

_Flashback_

Piccolo and 18 were sparring together. Behind them was nothing but a endless white room.

**xxx**

Another scene:

Piccolo was sitting in lotus position on the ground of the time-chamber, meditating to train his energy.

18 was sitting in opposite to him, trying the same method.

"Are you sure that in the outside world only a few hours will have passed?" she asked him. "I do´t want to leave Krillin and Marron alone for so long."

"Of course I am," he answered gruffly. "We have done this before after all."

**xxx**

_Flashback end_

In the present Piccolo and Goku exchanged another few blows.

Goku had by now powered down into his SSGod form. He was weaker now. But he was tired and it cost less stamina than Blue... and in exchange he used the special abilities of this form to heal some of the damage his body had taken.

Still his exhaustion was visibly getting to him.

Than however, their match was getting interrupted, as they sensed two quite large energies coming closer and then saw an aircroft, wearing the Capsule Corp logo approaching the island.

Next to the machine they could see two small figures, the source of the energies, flying by themselves - Son Goten and Trunks.

On board of the aircraft, they could sense Bulma and also Krillin and Marron. But they were not alone.

Goku was more than a bit surprised as he realized who this other energies belonged to. He had met them before... at the Tournament of Power. What were they all doing here?

**xxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile in space_

`No-not again,´ Freeza thought desperately, as his wounded and battered body was drifting nearly powerless through space.

**xxx**

Towa and her temporally partner Saek were meanwhile standing on the surface of the planet. Above them in the orbit were the mangled and torn apart wrecks of Freeza´s fleet, along with the mostly vaporized remains of thousands of soldiers.

"Lord Demigra," Towa called out. She had just used her power to open up a small gap between the dimensions and was at the same time sending out a mental call to their Master.

"Towa," they heard his voice answering their call.

Their Lord then appeared to them in form of a mental projection. A pale blueish face, flaming red hair. Eyes that had eons ago once been light blue, but were now red, with irises glowing bright golden from power. The face of their Master.

"Have you contacted this being named Freeza?" he asked them.

"Yes, but he rejected our offer," she informed him.

"A unwise choice," he responded casually. "Tell me, how much of the rumors we have heard about his powers were true?"

"All of it my Lord. His power was unbelievable for a mortal. He was actually not that far away from a God of Destruction."

"But you still dispatched him," Demigra stated.

"Quite easily My Lord," Towa replied with a grin.

"And there are more like him out there. Mortals with powers that could be a threat, even to us," Demigra resumed.

"My Lord, what about this planet and it´s inhabitants?" Saek asked him.

After a few moments the projection answered.

"It will be better if we remove any chance about them revealing any chance about your presence to the gods of this universe - either here or in the Afterlife. You know what you have to do."

"My Lord, is that truly necessary?" Saek questioned.

"You know, if there is even the slightest chance about then finding out about our return too early, it has to be removed. You know what is at stake for us."

"Of course," Saek replied. Deep down he hated what had become of them. But he knew there was no going against Lord Demigra´s wishes. He was the most powerful being in all universes after all, right behind Zeno himself.

Towa begann to unleash her powers over the entire planet... and everywhere the natives were crying out in panic and pure terror as not only their energy, but their souls themselves were being drawn from their bodies... and being collected in a small blue shimmering globe floating above Towa´s hand, with all the energy and all the souls trapped inside.

As a few minutes later Saek fired a blast at the planet´s core and blew it up to erase all traces of what had happened, every sentient being was already gone.

* * *

**This is the beginning of my new Dragon Ball fanfic. It is pretty much my personal version of how I would imagine a continuation of Dragon Ball Z and Super.**

**Major villains will as mentioned be a version of Demigra and Android 21. **

**This versions of Demigra and Towa will however, following the example of the new Broly, be somewhat different and have different backstories.**

****As background the story will be having Dragon Ball, Z, the Super Anime and the the Broly Movie, but will probably also include the Galactic Patrol/Moro Arc from the manga. ****

****But it will also draw much from FightersZ. The idea of 21 rebuilding 16 for example comes from the game.****


	2. Chapter 2: Promise fulfilled

**Chapter 2**

_17´s island  
_

The aircraft landed a few minutes later. Trunks and Goten had already landed before and been greeting Goku, Piccolo and the two Androids.

They had bee here before, when they had taken care of the island in 17´s place during the tournament. So they already knew it.

As expected, Bulma and Krillin came out a few seconds later, together with Krillin´s and 18´s daughter Marron. That was no surprise at all. 18´s family was obviously here for her. And that Bulma would be doing them a favor and bring them was not so far off either.

But what were these other people doing here?

The first two completely unexpected faces greeting them were from the two female saiyans Caulifla and Kale from the tournament. they jumped out of the aircraft right after Bulma and Krillin.

Behind them was Whiz sister Vados - the Angel of Universe 6... and also a second Angel they did not instantly recognize.

And even more surprising they were closely followed by a certain trio of magical girl fighters. The group called the Kamikaze Fireballs - Brianne, Sanka and Su. With them were also a couple of other fighters from the Universe 2 team.

One of them a very pale looking vampire like young woman with bat-like wings, who 17 had defeated during the tournament - Vikal. The other was a Yadrat - Jimeze or something like that was his name, they remembered.

So the second Angel was obviously the one of Universe 2 they realized.

"Ahm - hey, nice to see you again," Goku greeted the newcomers, especially the two young saiyan women.

"Hey yourself old man," Caulifla responded in her typical manner. "You still have to show me how to use the blue form, you know?"

Goku only had to smile at this. Even during the tournament, as they were fighting each other, the young saiyan woman had been pushing him to show her new transformations. It was obvious that she wanted to learn from him. Even if she was more than a bit reluctant to admit it.

Anyone else would have probably considered her attitude outragious. But Goku just went along with it. In some way he actually liked it.

The other saiyan girl - Kale - was far more softspoken and timid. In fact she was probably the most passive saiyan they had ever met. Even more than Cabba, who was already quite mild mannered.

Well, at least as long as she didn´t transform. When she turned SSJ, she seemed to change completely.

"So you finally want to learn SSB?" Goku said smiling.

"But that is not the real reason we are here," Brianne de Cheteau - alias Ribrianne - the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs and the entire Universe 2 team - a green haired young woman in a pink colored dress, interrupted her.

"Yes - yes I know," the female saiyan replied a bit impatiently.

"Well, that is true," Vados addressed them. "Actually, we are here to give you all an invitation," she said.

"An invitation?" Goku asked.

"Two invitations actually, to be more precise." Vados chuckled.

"How about you come to the point?" Piccolo stated slightly annoyed.

"Okay - okay," she replied casually. "The first invitation comes from the young saiyan named Cabba, to Vegeta and the others saiyans of Universe 7. He asks you to come to a visit to Planet Sadala in Universe 6.

And he had asked Lord Champa and me to bring us here to give you this message as a favor. He is still with Vegeta and his family at Capsule Corp right now. It seems the two are talking about old times or something.

The others here had however insisted to come here with us when we get you," Vados added.

Of course, Vegeta and Cabba had been talking about this invitation often enough in the past, they all remembered.

The second Angel stepped forward.

"The second invitation comes from Lady Heles of Universe 2," he said.

"Yes," Vados cut in with a grin, "to Number 17 - the great hero of the universes as Lady Heles calls him now," she declared loudly, "and to his sister and the rest of his family."

That statement caused android 17 to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked stoically. "Great hero of the universes?"

"Well, actually I think she said 17 - the great and incredible handsome hero of the universes or something," Vados added grinning.

At this point 18 started to hold back her laughter.

"It seems she has changed her mind about us really quickly brother," she said with some sarcasm. "We are not longer villains, now we are heroes."

"I guess that happens if you bring back someone´s entire universe," Krillin added.

"I - I also have to apologize to you as well," Brianne addressed the small man. "I see now how shallow I have been and how badly I had treated you, just based on your appearance."

"Excuse me, are you saying my husband is ugly?" 18 cut in sharply, glaring at Brianne.

"Aehm... well, you see..." the Universe 2 fighter stammered now, not quite knowing what to say.

"It is okay," 18 said. Her features softened instantly. Now she was once again grinning relaxed.

"I know my Krillin is not a classical beauty," she said with a warm smile to him. "But you see his true worth when you get to know him. You should know that he had once risked his life and did anything to protect me from a terrible monster that was after me, despite that he was completely outmatched. But he fought that monster for me without any hesitation."

"Really?" Su, one of the other Magical Girl fighters from Universe 2, asked. "That is so romantic."

"Yes, you could say he is my small knight in shining armor." 18 smirked. "Only without the armor," she remarked.

Even on Krillin´s face formed a slight smile at her slightly sarcastic, yet warm, words.

17 crossed his arms however.

"I am not sure if I want to follow this invitation," he said. "I have my job here taking care of the island after all." And it was no secret that the entire Universe 2 contingent was just plain nuts, he added mentally - from their Goddess of Destruction and Kaioshin downwards. But he didn´t say that loud.

"But you have to," Brianne said. "Lady Heles herself asks you."

"It is not wise to reject an invitation from a God of Destruction," Sour commented. "I admit that Lady Heles can be a bit eccentric. But I can guaranty that she only wants to reward you for bringing our universe and the others back."

"Please Seventeen - we all just want to show you our love," Sanka said.

17 raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"I am not sure what my wife would say about that," he commented drily.

"Oh, we would gladly show her our love as well," Brianne stated.

While 18 had so far been holding herself back, now she was breaking out into full laughter.

"That´s just great. Who would have thought? Seventeen, it seems you have gained an entire harem of magical girls. And they are even willing to include your wife as well. You are truly lucky."

"That isn´t funny 18," he responded. "And by the way," he now smirked back, "if you knew my wife, you would know there is a chance that she might actually go for it."

The others were just starring at him a bit awkwardly, even Trunks, Goku and the usually stoic Piccolo.

Out of the people of Universe 7, only Marron and Son Goten looked a bit confused.

The two Angels were simply smiling at overhearing the exchange.

"Aehm 18 - is that really a topic for our daughter to hear?" Krillin asked.

The Kamikaze Fireballs however and the other Universe 2 members seemed completely perplexed. They just couldn´t understand what the problem was.

"Excuse me," Sanka asked confused, "What is so funny about us wanting to share our love with our savior and his wife?"

"That... aeh," Krillin said a bit emberassed, "you see..."

"It is just some cultural difference between our universes," Piccolo stated. "Don´t worry about it."

This explanation was enough for the Universe 2 inhabitants for the moment. They were starting to take a closer look on the island itself. The forests, the fields and the many animal that were roaming them.

"And this is the place you work at Seventeen? It is so beautiful," Sanka said dreamily with shining eyes. "How could be ever thought you were a villain?" Her eyes were stuck on a few of the animals, in particular a small group of rabbits and a deer standing at the edge of the woods.

"Please can I see the rest of the island?" she asked Number Seventeen excited.

Her alternate form was some kind of cat-human named Kakunsa, he remembered. Maybe this was part of the reason why she was acting so excited about the idea of seeing the island and the animals.

Or maybe being someone who loved nature was just part of her personality.

"You are right. It is beautiful. Please let us see everything," Su said as well.

"Yes, please," Brianne asked too.

Well, it seemed it had probably nothing to do with her alternate form, 17 thought. It was probably just the way this Universe 2 fighters were when it came to things they considered beautiful, not matter what kind of.

"Okay." He sighed. "I will show you around a bit," Seventeen offered.

It was not as if he had anything better to do right now, since their trainings-match was obviously over. And he could still use his senses to detect possible intruders anyway. For that it made no difference where on the island he was and what else he was doing.

Beside that, they had now an entire group of superpowered beings here. So technically the island was safer than ever before.

**xxx**

Meanwhile the saiyans were having their own conversation.

"By the way Caulifla, Kale," Son Goku said to them, "the is a small problem. I don´t think you are ready for blue yet."

"What? are you saying we are weak?" Caulifla called out.

"Please calm down Sis," Kale said to her quietly.

"You see, it is not just strength," Goku stated. "For SSJ Blue, you need to have God Ki."

"God Ki...?" Caulifla asked confused.

"A special form of ki that the gods use," Vados explained. "And since Goku and Vegeta´s blue and red form are obviously based on this energy, you could train for a hundred years without ever hoping to reach it."

"Wait, what?" Caulifla called out now in shock. "Why have you not told me that earlier? You mean I have been training the entire time for a form without ever having any change to do it?"

"Well," Goku said a bit awkwardly, with his typical gesture of holding his hand at the back of his head, "there was never much time to explain it to you and you didn´t ask." He grinned. "And besides, I thought you wanted to reach SSj3 first? For that you need no God Ki, right?"

Caulifla gruffed. She admitted Goku had a point here.

"By the way, have you reached level 3 yet?" he asked her curiously.

"Aeh - well, no..." she admitted, "but I am close to it," she stated confidently.

"Okay," Goku said happily, "then just continue to train. I will explain God Ki to you then when we have some time."

**xxxxxxx**

_Capsule Corp in west City, a few hours earlier_

Both Vegeta and Bulma were looking at the two groups of newcomers in surprise.

Besides the other universe´s fighters themselves - it were nearly half their respective teams, it were also Vados and Sour - the Angels of Universe 6 and 2.

They were just meeting with Vegeta´s family themselves and Lord Beerus and Whiz, who were currently still staying as guests with them.

The appearance of Universe 6 was not that much of a surprise. They had met with this universe several times before and it was their own twin universe. Not to mention that their two Gods of Destruction were literally twin brothers.

Whiz and his two siblings exchanged a short greeting.

"Master Vegeta," Cabba addressed them politely, "Miss Bulma, I am happy to see both of you again."

"Is there a special reason you are here?" Vegeta asked him bluntly.

"Well,"the young saiyan answered, "for one I wanted to finally keep my promise and invite you and your family to Planet Sadala."

"Yes?" a small smile formed on Vegeta´s face, "So you finally want to keep your promise." He smirked. "I guess it was about time. But what about all the others?"

"And I wanted to thank you of course for keeping your promise to bring us all back," Cabba added.

Vegeta´s face fell a bit.

"You know that wasn´t my doing in the end. It was Android 17 who was the last man standing. And he, Kakarot and Freeza were the ones who defeated Jiren," he stated with an unreadable expression.

"Yes... I have heart that. But still... it was your team and I am sure they would not have succeeded without you," Cabba said.

"Let us not longer speak about ut," Vegeta responded. "Why exactly are the rest of your here?"

"Caulifla and Kale are here to see Son Goku," Vados stated. "And the fighters from Universe 2 are here for the one called 17."

"17?" Vegeta replied. "I guess that is because the Android was the one who had actually wished all the other universes back?"

"Yes. It seems their Goddess wants to thank him in person."

"I see." Vegeta smirked. "If you manage to get the Android off his island, then okay. He is kind of stubborn when it comes to that, you should know. Well, it is not truly my business anyway," he commented.

He turned back to Cabba.

"We will just get ready and then we can leave. Right Bulma?"

"Now wait a moment," she said. "So this is the visit to the original homeworld of the saiyans you had been talking about? Of course we will go. I am curious as well. But have you considered that the rest of our friends might want to come as well? I will give everyone a call and ask them."

"Okay woman." Vegeta sighed. "If you think so."

"It is okay if we wait till tomorow to leave, right?" Bulma asked the two Angels.

"Of course Bulma," Vados replied. "But only if you give us some of this great Earth food that Lord Champa and Lord Beerus are always talking about."

**xxxxxxx**

_17´s island - now_

Meanwhile Seventeen had led their group of visitors once nearly over the entire island... nearly.

But then they realized they were not alone. Seventeen gave the others a short explanation what was going on.

It seemed his `old friends´ were back, he thought sarcastically. The same group of poachers that appeared on the island on nearly regular base.

If you could even call this group poachers, a few of the others thought as they landed right in front of the heavily armed group of intruders. They were in fact dozens of men - heavily armed, carrying heavy military equipment with them and were even driving a number of armored vehicles.

All in all they were more making the impression of a small mercenary army than that of simple poachers.

The armed men were now looking visibly nervous as they saw they had been caught once again. But this time it was not even just the damned superpowered park ranger, but an entire group of people who seemed to have similar powers.

"That are poachers?" Bulma called out dumbfounded as well. "Are you serious? This guys are looking like they think they are the reincarnation of the Red Ribbon Army or something."

"You are not wrong," 17 replied. "As far as we could find out, this guys are hired guns for some kind of international syndicate that is after the precious animals on this island. Some of them are nearly extinct and exist nowhere else. So they were worth a fortune to sell on the black market - to people who want them as trophies or for illegal zoos or circusses.

The other rangers and the police are still trying to find out who exactly the men behind them are. Well, so far I am mostly beating them up on a regular base."

"These guys had been here as well, back when you were on that tournament," Son Goten announced.

"That doesn´t surprise me," 17 stated. "They had probably been waiting for a moment I am gone."

"Yeah - but we dealt with them pretty easily," Trunks said.

"Yes, but these blue guys were a lot tougher," Goten proclaimed.

"Blue guys?" Bulma asked confused.

"The small ones, who are living in a cave at the other side of the island."

"Some other creatures that I have been sheltering on this island," 17 explained. "They are peaceful and don´t harm anyone. Don´t worry about it."

That was unexpected, he thought. They were not supposed to leave their cave and Trunks and Goten had only taken over for two hours. He had never expected the kids to run into them. Otherwise he would have told them beforehand.

"You say these men want to kidnap and harm these poor animals?" Sanka asked outraged. "And that only to sell them for money... for that?"

"Oh please - can we take care of this villains Seventeen?" Su asked him.

The Android just shrugged with the shoulders. He knew that these poachers were only small fishes for all of them. Even untransformed they were more than enough to deal with them.

"Okay," Seventeen said, "but be careful. You should know that here..."

"Oh please," Brianne stated confidently, "we might be weaker than you, but we are still the strongest heroes of our universe. We are taking care of stronger villains like this all the time," she proclaimed.

The poachers now actually looked more relaxed at the sight of the three harmless looking young girls.

Brianne, Sanka and Su were taking position in front of the others. They were standing in a triangle close to each other.

"Okay girls - are you ready?" Brianne asked them. "Let´s do this."

She raised her arm in the air to beginn their trademark transformation.

They all remembered their overly long and complicated ritualized transformation procedure from the tournament.

"Okay - shoot them!" the leader of the poachers suddenly shouted and a couple of his men were unleashing their machine-guns.

A second later Brianne, Sanka and Su were just standing there dumbfounded. Once again their transformation had been interrupted.

Their bodies were riddled with bullets. The projectiles had not been strong enough to actually harm them, but their clothes had taken visible damage.

Another second later their confusion turned to visible anger.

"My Ladies," Jimeze stepped forward and said, "it seems, as 17 tried to warn you, that the inhabitants of this universe simply don´t know your customes and so don´t follow them."

"Really?" Brianne said now in a low and dangerous voice, completely unlike her usual self. "Girls," she anounced, "it seemed like this guys don´t want us to transform. So we should show them our `love´ like we are now."

**xxx**

A few minutes, three very pissed off magical girls and three dozen beaten up and broken poachers later.

"I think that is enough," 17 called out. "We will now ship them off from the island like usual."

He looked down at the poacher leader, who was lying beaten up in front of a now wrecked armored vehicle, with a mangled gun next to him.

"And you should finally learn and not return here. I mean how many times does this need to happen before your smarten up?" he said to him.

"Damn it," the man just exclaimed.

**xxx**

"So we will leave tomorow?" 17 asked after they had just lifted the last poachers back into their ship and send them off-shore.

"I will take your place here then for the couple of days," Piccolo offered.

"Thank you for that. But - beside that, there is something I should tell you first."

**xxxxxxx**

_The next day_

They all were now ready to depart.

Vegeta and Son Goku and their families would leave for Universe 6 along with Vados... and 17 with his family, along with Krillin, 18 and Marron for Universe 2, together with Sour.

They were only waiting for three last people to arrive.

After another minute, Son Gohan, Videl and Pan landed before them.

They had invited most other people they knew as well. But the rest had decided not to come. Tien Shinhan had told them he had too much to do in his dojo and Muten Roshi and Yamchu had declined for similar reasons.

"You are finally here," Goku said. "That means we can go now, right?"

"Hallo Dad," Gohan greeted him. Then he turned to the others. "Thanks again for the invitation - Bulma, Vegeta," he said.

"Okay," Bulma replied. She looked at Vados. "Then let us..."

"Wait," Goku suddenly said. "Do you feel that?"

The reason for the interruption became instantly clear for all of them who could sense ki.

Up there in orbit.

"Freeza," Vegeta said, "he is coming here again."

**xxxxxxx**

_In space_

The ship was now closing up to Earth. In a few minutes it would enter the outer atmosphere.

Freeza, barely recovered from his latest injuries in a healing tank, was sitting silently in his command chair.

Around him his remaining crew was similar silent.

This was their last ship. It was all what was left of the `rebuild´ Freeza Force. And it was only because of Berryblue´s foresight to draw out of the battle early that even they had survived.

They all knew what they were doing right now was a bad idea. But none of them dared to say anything. Not after the display when they had found their ruler after the last battle.

**xxx**

_Flashback_

After nearly an entire day of searching, they had finally discovered Freeza´s damaged form drifting through space and brought him back on board. The soldier hurriedly carried their Lord into the closest healing tank.

As Freeza finally stepped out of it a short time later, he was silent - deadly silent.

He looked over the soldiers assembled in the room, one man after the other.

"We will be going to Earth," he finally declared loudly. "It is time to finally once and for all settle my score with Son Goku and all the others."

The gathered soldiers could only starre at their Master. Challenging the saiyan once again? Now? After their army had just been nearly wiped out by a completely different foe?

"B-but My Lord... " one of the man dared to speak up, "... wouldn´t it make more sense to deal with this new enemy first?"

Freeza turned around to the soldier.

Without another word he pointed a finger at him and fired a blast through his chest, killing him instantly.

"Does anyone else want to question my orders?" he asked a moment later.

He looked around. None of them even dared to speak at all.

One alien soldier made a frightnened step backwards as Freeza looked at him. This was a mistake.

Without saying anything Freeza shot a blast at him as well. This one however pierced through the men´s body and then through the wall behind him, ripping a hole into the ship.

And so he and to other unlucky soldiers who were standing too close to him were blasted out into space, before the others managed to close the hole provisorically with a large plate of metal.

During the entire display Freeza was only looking at them cold and enraged.

"Worthless," he hissed. "You are all worthless. Is it a wonder if I am constantly loosing with weaklings like you as an army? I should have done myself a favor and killed you all a long time ago," he ranted.

"Berryblue," he turned to his adjutant, "get the new bio-warriors ready."

"Of course Lord Freeza," she answered. "But if you allow me to point out, the bio-warriors are far from ready to..."

"Did you say anything?" he cut her off. He was looking at her sharply. They both knew one wrong word and she would end exactly like those soldiers."

"No my Lord, of course not. I will prepare everything."

"Good."

Berryblue knew exactly that these bio-engineered fighters whose creation Lord Freeza had ordered were far from ready to take on the Z-fighters. They could probably take on the weaker ones, but that was it.

But Freeza knew that as well and he obviously didn´t care. So it was useless to tell him about it another time.

It was needles to say that during their way, nobody else said anything.

Until now, that they were in the orbit of Earth.

* * *

**This is now the second chapter I have just finished. **

**While the story is mostly based on the DBZ and Super Anime, this part here has also a few hints to a certain manga chapter that some of you might recognize (hint: Cell Games).**

**The fulfillment of Cabba´s and Vegeta´s promise for a visit to Planet Sadala is playing a great role in this arc. **


	3. Chapter 3: A question of pride

**Chapter 3**

The ship had now entered the atmosphere and was preparing for the landing.

On the ground the group around Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma, Krillin, Seventeen and their Families + the Universe 2 and 6 fighters + Beerus and Whiz and the other Angels, was waiting for their arrival.

"You will fight with us?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"I might not like to fight," Gohan stated. "But everyone will be more save, if we are all fighting. That is a lesson I have truly learned," he explained.

"We will fight with you as too," Goten said.

"We have not been much of a help during the last fights," Trunks admitted, not sounding happy, "but we will at least be able to take care of every help Freeza has with him easily, right father?" He turned to Vegeta.

"Of course son," he replied.

"Hey - we are here as well," Caulifla called out.

"We can help as well," Cabba said. "And we will."

Vegeta gave him a short nod.

**xxx**

_A few minutes earlier _

17´s wife and his children had introduced themselves to the others. As she had explained to them, she was a zoologist working in the same wildlife-park like 17 himself did.

18 and her seemed to be getting along pretty well from the get go.

She introduced herself as Ruby.

"So how did you and 17 met?" Krillin asked her.

"Well - it was still in the old Wildlife-Park. Before most of the animals were moved to the island. I had just begann my new job, while Seventeen had already been working there for some time. So he was assigned to - aeh... watch over me wile I was in the reservart."

"What she means is that I was assigned to look out for her, because she had never actually been in the wilderness and the chief didn´t want her to do something stupid and get herself killed," 17 commented.

She was more than used to the sarcastic attitude her husband showed sometimes. She even started to actually like it somehow.

Beside that, she could not even say he was wrong. Looking back, she truly did have no clue. She would have probably ended up being eaten by some animal or died of cold if he hadn´t been.

How had he called her back then?... zoolo-wimp. Looking back, it was actually a little bit fitting, she admitted to herself.

She suppressed a grin.

"I have always asked myself how you even got that job Seventeen," Krilin said. "I mean how do you come from hunting for Goku because you have nothing else to do, to protecting animals?"

"I have heard that story from some of the rangers." Ruby grinned. "Seventeen came just driving up to a ranger patrol with a shackled poacher on the back of the truck. He had just run into the guy, overpowered him and stole his car. Afterwards the ranger-chief had instantly offered him a job."

"Yes, that sounds like something Seventeen would do." 18 grinned.

"I just crossed through the area after our meeting at the place of the Cell Games, after I came back to life. I decided I didn´t like what that guy was doing." And he had also been thinking about 16, he added silently.

At the same time Marron finally got to know her cousins. One older boy and girl who had been adopted and the youngest girl, who was 17´s and Ruby´s own child.

**xxx**

_Present_

"Broly is not with them this time," Vegeta stated as they looked up to the ship that was just landing. "I can not sense him."

"No," Goku said. "That would have also surprised me. He is still on his planet. And I don´t think that he would join Freeza again anyway after all what happened."

"Broly? This other saiyan you had been mentioning?" 17 questioned.

"Another saiyan?" Caulifla asked. "Is he strong?"

"Very," Goku replied. "Me and Vegeta barely managed to beat him."

"We have other problems right now Kakarot," Vegeta interrupted them. "Freeza is coming."

"Freeza," Cabba said quietly... and visibly unsettled. He remembered the evil alien warlord from the tournament. A double of Frost from his own world. Only more powerful and more evil.

Vegeta had told him that he was responsible for the death of nearly all saiyans in this universe.

At least back at the tournament Freeza had not been allowed to kill anyone. But this time it would be different.

"Piccolo is already on your island?" Goku asked 17.

The Android nodded.

"Yes."

**xxxxxxx**

_17´s island - the evening before_

"So this them," Piccolo said. "Had they been here the entire time?"

"For the most part," 17 replied. "As you know, I came across them a few years after the Cell Games. They had as it looked been lying low since then. They had obviously inherited enough of Cell´s knowledge to be able to supress their aura."

Standing in a line before them were no one else than 7 Cell Juniors, the same ones that Gohan had defeated years ago. As 17 explained, they had regenerated afterwards without nobody noticing... and had been around since then the entire time.

"And nobody knows about this?" Piccolo asked.

"Except me, you and Dende, I have only told my wife," 17 responded, "but nobody else. It was also Dende who had shielded this place from the outside world."

"You know, back when he had first told me about this, I thought he had gone crazy," Piccolo said. "This creatures had nearly killed us at the Cell Games."

"It was not their fault what Cell had been using them for," 17 stated.

"Maybe not," Piccolo admitted. "But that doesn´t mean that they aren´t dangerous."

"Not to us, 17 replied. "They have not gotten significanty stronger since back then... even when I sometimes fought them for training."

"Maybe not to us, but to everyone else on the planet," the Namek said.

"Don´t worry. I have trained with them and teached them for a long time. They know not to attack anyone from the ranger-force... or who they had seen with me."

"Yeah? I guess that is at least reassuring," Piccolo replied stoically, not quite convinced. "Whatever - in any case I promise I will have an eye on them."

**xxxxxxx**

_Now_

The ship had landed, just in front of Capsule Corp, in the middle of West City.

The people were watching what was happening with unbelieving eyes. There had been rumors about alien invasions before. Some even said the flying fighters from the Cell Games were actually from another planet.

But this here was a space ship just landing in front of their noses.

The few soldiers of the Freeza Force who were still alive were swarming outside.

Closely followed by Freeza himself.

The combined group of Z-fighters and other universe´s warriors awaited them.

Beerus and the Angels like usual decided to take a back-seat and leave the matter to the mortals.

"Ah - what a surprise," Freeza said as he saw them. "All this known faces. I had just expected Son Goku and his group."

**xxx**

The members of Universe 2 in particular were glaring at him angrily. They remembered all too well what he had done to Jimeze during the tournament.

And they admitted they were somewhat afraid. They had long figured out that the Universe 7 fighters had been far from serious against them.

Cabba from Universe 6 was feeling similar.

**xxx**

"Why are you here Freeza?" Goku asked him sternly. His expression for once turning serious.

"What do you think? I am here to settle things between us once and for all Goku," Freeza responded with a smug grin. None of them realized that it was just fassade.

"What? Why now so suddenly?" Goku asked surprised. "Have you grown strong enough that you think you can defeat me and Vegeta all by yourself?"

Freeza frowned for a moment.

"Vegeta?" he finally responded. "Oh - are you saying you need help againt me Goku?" he asked smoothly. "I had hoped we two could make that out between ourselves. What do you say Goku... just you and me?" he challenged.

"He is just trying to bait you Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"I know," Goku replied. "But that doesn´t mean I don´t like the challenge."

"To answer your other question, I admit I am currently in a bit of a pinch," Freeza stated. "You see, this ship here is all what is left of my rebuild army."

"What?" Vegeta called out. "But how...?"

"Well, I don´t want to waste too much time with explanations. During my last conquest, we met a quite dangerous group of beings. I admit I could not take them all by myself... and my weak soldiers were not much of a help," he added.

"They were working for someone they called Demigra."

**xxx**

Beerus and Whiz both froze as they heard that name. They had been following the entire standoff from the distance, while still sitting at a table on a balcony of the CC building.

But this was something they had not expected.

"Lord Beerus?" Whiz asked his God of Destruction, who was still sitting there unresponding.

"I know Whiz, that name after all this time," he said - deadly serious for once - "If his followers are getting active again, we need to inform Zeno-sama and the High Priest about it."

Whiz nodded.

**xxx**

"Demigra," Goku asked, "who is that?"

But Freeza could not answer this question. He did not even react to it and moved on as if nothing had happened.

"By the way my dear friends," he looked around to the others present, "just in case some of you are feeling bored," Freeza stated. "There´s something I want to show you."

At his signal another group of warriors came out of the ship. Twelve of them all in all.

They all could nearly instantly sense that something was not quite right about them.

All of them were clearly of alien origin. That alone of course was quite usual for Freeza´s troops.

The expression of all of them were completely blank, as if they had no emotions at all - lifeless. None of the mysterious fighters was saying even a single word. They were just standing in line with their empty faces, waiting for orders.

Aside from that, all of them also seemed to possess some kind of metallic implants at the side of their heads and on other parts of their bodies.

Whatever these guys were, they were clearly not normal.

"May I introduce, this here are my new bio-warriors. As the name suggests, my scientiests have created then through bio-engineering. I think they could keep the rest of you occupied while Goku and I are doing our business."

"They are quite strong," Vegeta admitted, "but not even close to a match for us."

"Like I said," Freeza replied, "they are just there to keep you occupied. I had my scientists actually build in a few cells from this saiyan Broly, you should know."

At some logical level, Freeza knew that telling them about this new threat was probably the best he had done today.

His power might rival the one of the most powerful of the Z-fighters. (From the battle with Broly, he was pretty sure Goku could not use Ultra Instinct again.) But he was one and they were many. And they had Beerus on their side. He gritted his teeth in a burst of sudden anger.

They had far better chances to take these opponents than he did.

But he would not just stand aside and be useless. He refused to... And he would certainly not become one of Goku´s little friends. He had worked with them once and that was enough.

So he turned to the only solution left with keeping his pride intact. One of them – either Son Goku or himself – one of them would die now.

Beerus and the rest of them could then take care of the problem later.

"What is Goku - do you accept my challenge?" Freeza asked.

The saiyan was just looking at him wordlessly for a few moments.

"I do," he finally said.

"Father - do you think that is a good idea?" Gohan asked. "When we fight him together we will win for sure."

"Well - it would make things much easier," Vegeta stated. Then however his expression changed. "But it is not about that, right Kakarot?" he said with a light smirk. "This is a matter of pride, isn´t it?"

Goku returned the smile.

"I think you can call it that. It is simply, I want this fight. I had hoped for a chance to fight Freeza again since the tournament."

"I guess there is no talking you out of it father. But be careful," Gohan stated.

"I will," Goku replied. "And you all better look out," he said quietly to them. "Just in case he once again tries to blow up the planet or something."

Gohan nodded.

**xxx**

"Hey Goku - beat the hell out of that bastard!" Caulifla called out. "I only wish we could do it ourselves."

"It would be nice if we still had the portara earrings sis," Kale mentioned.

"Yeah – but at least we can watch the fight. Don´t you agree Cabba?"

"We would truly like a piece of that guy too," Sanka stated. "For what he had done to Jimize."

The yadrat in question was just starring at Freeza with an unrecognizable expression.

"But we have no chance. Especially if he had grown even stronger," Brianne stated. "It seems even love is not always enough in the end."

"Love is not the problem," 18 said. "It is not about love, but about your own limits. Love might be infinite, but that doesn´t mean that you are. After all, you don´t have to defeat him on your own. We **all** are standing against him." (Even if Goku insisted o fighting one to one, she thought.)

"What does **he** have? A group of mind-controlled puppet-warriors and a crew of weak underlings who are more afraid of their leader than of us."

"I-... You are right Eighteen." A smile formed on Brianne´s face.

**xxx**

Goku and Freeza meanwhile started their fight. They both charged forward with their fists clashing with each other – Freeza in his true form and Goku in SSJ1.

They exchanged a few more blows, mostly as a test.

"You have truly grown even better," Goku commented.

Freeza didn´t reply and instead only aimed a blast at the saiyan´s face, that Goku however easily dotched.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile the fight with Freeza´s bio-warriors and the rest of his forces had started as well.

Trunks and Goten had transformed into SSJ and were fighting a couple of them.

Another one was charging directly at the Universe 2 warriors, but 18 interferred, sending him backwards with a kick.

But despite that it left a large mark on it´s skin, the creature didn´t really react to the Android´s blow. It´s only response was a mindless growl and to attack again.

But 18 moved quicker as the bio-warrior could react, appeared right in front of it and blasted it to ashes.

The Kamikaze Fireballs once again started their transformation ritual... and this time they actually succeeded, because 18 and Krillin were shielding them.

Jimeze was using his teleportation technique to outmanouver and dominate entire group of Freeza´s regular soldiers, by constantly moving and taking shots at them from all sides.

Vegeta, Gohan and 17 exchanged a short look. They had decided to stay out of this for the moment to follow Goku´s advice to keep any `stray´ shots from harming the planet.

Beside that, it looked like some of the others were all too eager to fight.

Cabba, Caulifla and Kale had transformed as well and were now easily overpowering a half dozen of the bio-warriors and several normal soldiers supporting them.

Unless something unforeseen happened, it looked as if the Z-fighters and their allies were easily winning this fight.

**xxxxxxx**

"So - how abou we stop playing around?" Freeza said to Goku.

"Of course," the saiyan replied.

They both transformed further. Freeza turned into his Golden Form and in response Goku first bacame SSB... and then activated Blue Kaioken x 20.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile far away. It was a secret palace - a fortress that had been created along time ago in a bubble of space formed in the empty room between the universes.

The two beings named Towa and Saek were meeting here with other followers of their Lord Demigra. Like them, they all had the appearance ressembling the Angels.

"I see you are back," one of them greeted the two.

"Mira," she said, "how good to see you."

"Lady Towa," he replied, "how did it play out?"

"This Freeza has refused our offer. We have taken care of him. Lord Demigra already know about it," she explained.

"Has he any orders for us?" she asked the one called Mira.

"Oh yes - I have," Demigra´s voice halled through the room.

They all gave a short bow in respect to their leader. Even if he was not physically present.

None of them was particular happy about the situation. But they all had sworn that they would not longer serve under the rule of a unpredictable child a long time ago. Beside that, it were only Demigra´s powers that were still hiding this place from Zeno´s eyes for so long.

Demigra´s physical self was still in the rift in space and time, where he had been trapped ages ago. At least for now.

"What do you want us to do My Lord?" Towa asked.

"I want you to make subtle contact with some of the Universes that have taken part in Zeno´s last tournament. **Subtle** \- do you understand me? Reveal under no circumstances your identity or that you are working for me."

* * *

**The name and some parts of the backstory of 17´s wife are borrowed with permission from the story Seventeen (spanish: Diecieste) from Ioannes1547.**

**I have decided for another version of his wife, than in my Alternates/Timelines stories, that are completely separate from this.**

**The chapter also contains a few hints about this story´s version of Demigra.**

**The fight between Goku and Freeza will be concluded next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku vs Freeza: the Final

**Chapter 4  
**

The fight between Goku and Freeza up in the sky, was so far going on without a real victor.

Both were now at their full strength - Goku in his Blue Kaioken times 20... and Freeza in his full powered Golden Form, that had grown even stronger during the last months.

The times however when he could still make such gains in strength so easily were over and Freeza knew it. He knew his chance to surpass both Son Goku and Vegeta again were slim.

So this had to end here and now. He would not be the second fiddle behind Son Goku and Vegeta.

And if the universe burned - even if this Demigra destroyed everything - he didn´t care.

This would end today, one way or another.

**xxx**

On the ground meanwhile the Z-fighters had been decimating his troops easily.

Trunks and Goten, as Super Saiyans were fighting two of them and seemed to be winning the fight.

Krillin prepared a Distracto Disc and threw it at a third Bio-Warrior, who had been trying to ambush Trunks from behind... and it cut diagonally right through his shoulder and chest.

The two halves of the creature were falling dead to the ground.

"Thanks Krillin," the young saiyan called out.

He and Goten now unleashed a Galick Gun and a Kamehameha at the same time and disintegrated their two opponents.

The Super Saiyan trio from Universe 6 had meanwhile completely decimated four more bio-warriors.

The Kamikaze Fireballs had now fully transformed - with the others giving them cover - and were taking care of the rest of them.

Gohan, Vegeta and Seventeen had so far been staying out of the fight.

They knew they weren´t needed. Instead they were Standing close to their wives and in Seventeen´s case, his children, to protect them from possible harm.

They were also keeping an eye on Freeza, in case he was once again trying to fire a blast on the planet or something similar.

Very soon this turned out to be a wise decision.

**xxx**

The fight between Goku and Freeza had intensified even more. It happened more or less exactly like they had feared it would.

Freeza seemed to have been loosing his hold on himself more and more and was now throwing around energy attacks without any restraint. He fired dozens of small energy blasts and threw them wildly around.

Seemingly without any care if he was actually hitting Goku or not, who just kept either blocking or dodging the attacks. Goku was movig so fast that even some of the fighters on the ground had trouble to see them.

While Freeza just continued to throw out ki blasts like crazy.

Most of them were flying upwards. But a few came close to hitting the ground.

Gohan caught one of the blasts just before it hit the ground and would have undoubtly caused a great level of damage.

A moment later Vegeta deflected another one and send it back upwards into the sky.

Followed by 17 doing the same thing with another blast.

And finally 18 interfered and caught another one.

**xxx**

Freeza didn´t seem to care what kind of damage he caused or if he destroyed everything around him, as long as he had the chance to land a few hits on his enemy.

"Goku!" he growled. Before forming another globe of energy and throwing it at the saiyan.

Goku dodged the attack, that then harmlessly disappeared on the horizon.

"Have you gone completely crazy now Freeza?" he asked.

"No - I-... I won´t stand for this any longer," he shouted. "What did you think would happen here? That we just team up against this Demigra and his group, like we did at the Tournament of Power and just say I will fight you another time?

No – You have challenged me for too long. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. I don´t care if our entire universe burns, we will end this here and now. One way or another – Goku."

"If that is your wish," the saiyan responded.

Goku charged at his opponent once again. They exchanged another few blows, switching back to hand to hand combat.

**xxx**

On the ground, the rest of the Z-fighters and their allies had just defeated the last of the bio-fighters and were now watching the duel above them.

"Not bad Kakarot," Vegeta commented quietly.

"You have noticed it as well?" 17 stated.

"This fight will be over very soon," Gohan said as well.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Caulifla asked.

"You mean that Freeza is over-exhausting himself and will very soon run out of stamina, right?" Cabba pointed out.

"Exactly. You see how Freeza seemed to have completely lost it?" Vegeta said. "With the way he is burning up energy, he will either take out Son Goku quickly. Or - what I think more likely - he will be be too weak to continue very soon."

"But Freeza has to realize that as well," Gohan mentioned.

"Maybe - maybe he has truly gone completely insane," Kale remarked unsure.

"Or he is trying to take Kakarot down quick," Vegeta said. "Because he knows in a drawn out fight he is most likely to loose."

"A good point," 17 stated. "We all have seen during the Tournament how well Goku can adapt during a fight. Far better than Freeza. I guess that is a talent that nobody here truly shares."

"Except maybe you," Gohan pointed out. "We have seen your fights against Toppo and Jiren."

"Yes brother - have you forgotten? You are, well - how did Goku put it? - incredible." 18 grinned.

Seventeen didn´t reply.

**xxx**

Freeza send another barrage of blasts out. This time however directed right down at the planet.

The others moved instantly to stop them once again.

Just in this moment however Freeza made a move neither Goku or the others would have expected.

Just as he and Goku were still exchanging punches, he suddenly formed an energy disc and threw it at him at only a very short distance.

Despite all of Goku´s power, he would have been cut apart if it had hit him. Especially since the opponent who had formed the Disc was practically on his own Level.

** If** it had hit him. Or at least fully.

He barely dodged. But the disc grazed his side and left a long cut across his stomach.

"Damn it," Goku hissed.

"Not bad Freeza. It seems you have caught me off guard. Congratulations"

"Really? Too bad for you Goku," Freeza replied sarcastically.

**xxx**

On the ground the watchers were getting insecure.

"Should we help Goku?" Cabba asked.

"Just trust him," Vegeta replied confidently. "He had dealt with far worse."**  
**

**xxx**

But Goku moved despite his injury and kicked Freeza right into the face.

"You bastard," he growled.

Then he noticed the posture his opponent was taking just now.

"Kame-hame..." Goku shouted, "-haa..." … unleashing the beam from his hands.

But before it reached him, Freeza countered the blast of the Kamehameha with one of his own.

**xxx**

As their attacks clashed between them, the others were still watching from the ground.

"This is still not nearly as strong as this Ultra Instict power he had shown against Jiren and Kefla," Caulifla commented.

"Yes – if he used it, Goku would have already won," Kale said.

"He can only access it when his body and mind are pushed to their limit," Seventeen explained.

"This is too bad," Ribrianne said grimly.

"Maybe we should help him anyway," Sanka/Kakunsa suggested.

"No – Master Vegeta is right, this is Goku´s fight," Cabba said.

"This is – well, you could call it a saiyan-thing," Gohan stated.

"Yeah - that is just the thing with you saiyans," Chichi remarked. "Always picking needles fights. And then even draw them out endlessly. And of course always needing to do it by themselves. I have been complaining about this for years. But do you think someone is listening to me?"

"For someone who has such a problem with saiyans, it is kind of strange that you actually married one Old Woman," Caulifla retorted.

"Who are you calling Old Woman?" Chichi hissed back.

"You are Old Man Goku´s wife, aren´t you? For some reason. I just don´t get why a fighter like him would marry someone who hates fighting like you. I mean, have you bribed him into marrying you with some bowl of food while you were children or something?"

Chichi suddenly visibly blushed.

"That-... that is not your business at all," she replied, clearly embarassed.

"She actually did," Bulma exlplained laughing. "Goku did not even know what marriage even was back then."

"**Bulma**!..." Chichi shouted at her, angry and even more emberassed.

While Caulifla broke out in wild laughter.

Cabba and even Kale as well were trying to hold back their chuckles.

Brianne and her entire team however were just looking in awkward silence. With their entire fixation on love, they didn´t even know how to react to that story. A relationship coming together like this?

"You are not serious," Cabba said.

"No - that was how it happened," Krillin confirmed, "well, more or less."

"Whatever," Chichi growled, "I was willing to release Goku from his promise back then, but he decided to marry me anyway. And we are happy together."

"Okay okay - whatever you say," Caulifla responded.

"I think that is enough, from all of you," 18 cut in. "We still have the fight up there to worry about.

"Yes - such lovely Ladies like you should not fight under each other like this," Jimeze – the Universe 2 Yadrat – said. "But I have to disagree with your statement. This is our fight as well."

"It stopped being just Goku´s fight when this loveless bastard had aimed for the planet we are standing on," Kakunsa pointed out.

"Exactly – it might be a `saiyan thing´ to stay out of someone else fight, but that is not really our business, right?" Ribrianne called out. "Universe 2 attack."

The Kamikaze Fireballs, Jimeze and Vikal rose up into the air.

"And that from the same People who just expect you to stand around and let you transform," 17 said quietly with a light smile.

At some Level he knew as well they should have just teamed up on Freeza from the begining and just put an end to him quickly.

Universe 2 of all people as the voice of reason, who would have thought? It was quite ironically how Things sometimes turned out, weren´t they?

**xxx**

"Hey – this fight was meant to between me and Freeza," Goku called out and the Universe 2 fighters formed a circle around them.

"Sorry Goku – but your opponent has just tried to blow up this planet," Ribrianne responded. "So this is no longer only your fight."

"And besides that this guy had hurt a good friend of us very badly. So we have to show him our love now," Rozi added with a side-glance to Jimeze, who Freeza had tortured and nearly killed..

They had started to unleash all kinds of brightly shining and partly heart shaped attacks.

"Peski little insects," Freeza growled.

Jimeze was using his Instant transmission to take shots at him from all sides at once, while Ribrianne, Rozi, Kakunsa and Vikal were using their usual love-based techniques.

Finally having enough, Freeza moved one of his hands to the side and send a line of Death Beams at them. Jimeze was avoiding it quite easily and was also teleporting Rozi out of the way along with himself.

Kakunsa and Ribrianne dodged the shots on their own. But Vikal took a hit through one of her wings and was loosing some of her altitude, before catching herself in the air with ki control. He was left hanging a few meters above the ground.

"Vikal!" Kakunsa called out in fear and anger.

It was obvious that the winged girl was ot hurt too badly, but they both were pretty close.

Goku however used this chance now to press his own attack even more and with only one hand left for his beam, Freeza was not longer able to hold the Kamehameha back.

"No," he called out and turned his arm and his full concentration back to the front.

But now fatigue from the energy he had wasted earlier was catching up with him.

His resistence grew weaker and weaker and he was pushed back more and more.

"No – not like this." he shouted. "Not like..."

Until his beam finally collapsed and he was caught by the Kamehameha. His body was caught by the Kamehameha and one moment later, Freeza was gone.

"Good job Goku," Krillin shouted loud upwards.

They had won.

**xxx**

"What shall we do with them now?" Krillin asked, looking at Berriblue and Freeza´s other remaining shoulders.

"I don´t think they will be much of a threat," Goku said.

"You-..." Vegeta pointed at them, "We will let the rest of you go. But you will leave this planet now and never return. Then you will disband and never attack another planet.

If we ever hear about you getting active again, I swear we will hut you down and kill every last one of you. Do you understand?

One way or the other, the Freeza Force ends today."

"Yes Vegeta – we understand," Berri-blue answered, "and we accept your generous terms," she said with a small bow.

She and the other remaining surviving soldiers left quite quickly.

After having seen what happened to their Lord and the bio-warriors, none of them wanted to taste the wrath of this opponents.

"What about Freeza? Are we really sure he is gone?" Gohan asked. "I mean he has survived pretty crazy stuff before."

"I can not sense his energy anywhere," Goku stated. "That means he is either dead or at least in no state to cause much damage."

"Maybe we should look for him," 17 suggested.

"Don´t worry about it," Whiz told them. "It is unlikely that even Freeza would survive this. Low on energy like he was. But should he actually be still alive and come back for more Trouble, I promise you that I will take care of him. For this once at least. Just go to your trip and enjoy it."

"Okay - thank you Whiz," Goku replied.

**xxxxxxx**

A short time later they had separated into two groups and were now each on their way to their destination with the respective Angels.

The saiyans and their families to Universe 6 and the Androids and theirs to Universe 2.

Vegeta, Goku and the others arrived on Planet Sadalah a few minutes later.

Their feet just touched the ground in this moment.

"So this is Planet Sadalah," Goku said. "Thanks for bringing us Vados."

"Of course – I will return to Lord Champa now. I will come for you in a couple of days to being you back. Have a nice visit here till then.

"This is the original homeworld of the saiyans," Goten said.

"Yes - the real one," Trunks stated.

"Our universe´s Planet Sadalah had been destroyed in a civil-war," Vegeta stated. "Afterwards our ancestors travelled through space and finally found the planet that later became Planet Vegeta and conquered it from it´s original inhabitants."

They saw the outskirts of a city in some distance. The closest they made out was a line of simple looking grey colored buildings. It were in fact mostly small, rounded, actually a bit primitive looking, nearly cave like dwellings.

While there seemed some larger and more complex looking buildings in a greater didtance, these ones were prominent.

"I have to admit, it looks a bit less imposing than I had expected," Gohan commented.

"Saiyans tend to build simple," Vegeta stated. "We are warriors foremost and concentrate mostly on that. As you remember, we have also received most of our technology from Freeza´s father Cold or others. And I can not imagine that these saiyans are that much different."

"Yes, you are not exactly intelectuals," Bulma remarked smirking.

"Shut it woman," Vegeta replied.

"Master Vegeta is right," Cabba explained, "most of our technology had indeed been given to us by our former Lord Frost.

But this here are just the outer areas of the capital. The other parts of the town are a few miles in that direction." He pointed to a place they could in the distance make out some larger buildings. "There is also the headquarter of the Sadalah Defence Force."

"Well - the hideout of our gang is actually just close by," Caulifla commented.

"You have a gang?" Chichi remarked. "I knew you two were deliquents."

"Who are you calling a deliquent Old Woman?" Caulifla responded-

"We should go now," Cabba said, interrupting them. "I think we should first take a short visit to the SDF Headquarter. I will report that I am back on the planet. Then we can take a look at the royal Palace and we can show you the rest of the town."

"That´s okay with me," Vegeta responded.

**xxxxxxx**

At the same time in Universe 2, the other group, consisting of Seventeen, his wife and children, Eighteen, Krillin and Marron had arrived.

What greeted them right after they and the Universe 2 fighters stepped on the planet, was a large Plaza full of cheering People. Some of them were looking quite strange. Like for example a couple of obvious transvestites in front of the crowd.

In the Center of the place were standing Heles and Universe 2´s Kaioshin, surrounded by the rest of their universe´s fighters from the Tournament.

"Yes-," Heles exclaimed loudly, "give a great loving welcome to our saviors."

**xxx**

What they didn´t knew at that time, was that they weren´t the only new arrivals in this universe.

The blue skinned woman named Towa and the mysterious being called Mira had stepped into this world only a short time earlier.

And they were not the only ones, Demigra´s other servant Saek had arrived in Universe 6 around the same time.

**xxxxxxx**

It was a short time later.

A trio of figures was standing around the burned up and mangled form of nobody else than Freeza.

The leader of the group was once again nobody else than the tall red haired figure of Android. 16.

"We have found him," one of them reported, speaking into a communicator. "We are ready to bring the new speciman back to the lab."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally done now. I had a greater hold up for all my stories recently, since I needed to replace my Computer. I have barely managed to save some of my files from the old one. In the end I managed to save all of my work, but it had cost me some time.**

**The fight with Freeza is finally over (and it has ended with a twist) and the visits of Universe 6 and 2 beginn.**


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors

**Chapter 5  
**

Goku and the others had by now taken in heir first few sights of the City.

The inner regions were truly much more impressive than the small outskirts they had seen before.

Most imposing of course was the royal palace, that they were standing in front of right now.

Vegeta on his part couldn´t help to be reminded of his father´s palace, that he remembered from his childhood.

But that time was long gone and things were completely different here. These saiyans were not world-conquerors under Freeza´s or Cold´s control. Quite the opposite. They were peace-keepers.

"Yes - I have to say this is quite impressive," Gohan stated as they took a look at the palace from some distance.

"Vegeta - you are so quiet," Bulma said to her husband.

"Even more than usual," she added.

It was normal for Vegeta to be silent. Right now however he actually seemed like his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

"This just reminds me a bit of the past," he responded. "But at the same time it is very different."

"By the way, you were interested in an audience with the king - Master Vegeta," Cabba mentioned.

"Yes - but I guess that has time.," the Saiyan Prince responded. "Let us visit your place first."

"Then let us go," Goku said enthusiastically.

"It would be nice to meet your family Cabba," Kale said in her usual shily manner.

"Yeah - I guess it can not be bad to meet the folks of our trainings-partner," Caulifla commented.

**xxx**

They had already made a short visit to Caulifla´s and Kale´s gang. Whose place was very close to the point they had arrived in this universe. They mostly wanted to make a short stop there to check on them.

A few of the gang members made the mistake to challen Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to a sparring fight.

While Kale had tried reluctantly to warn them, Caulifla had just staid silent and let it happen. They had even argued that the three Universe 7 saiyans `did´ not look that strong´.

As predictable, it had been over in moments, each of them knocking their opponent out with a single strike.

Trunks and Goten had only complained however that they were left out of the fight (if you could even call it that). So they both transformed into SSJ and challenged the rest of the gang.

Who were only starring at them shocked and completely gobsmacked. They all remembered Cabba´s SSj transformation and what it could do. But they had never expected two 13 years old to do it.

None of them was willing to accept the challenge.

Their short visit in the SDF Headquarter a short time later happened without any interruptions.

**xxx**

"It is just my mother actually," Cabba replied to Caulifla´s statement..

His Father had died in a battle a long time ago. But he wasn´t speaking it out loud right now. While he trusted practically everyone here, it was nothing he liked Talking about.

A smirk was forming on Caulifla´s face.

"Now Cabba - how do you think your mom will feel if you bring not just one but two girls back with you?" she asked him.

The young male saiyan blushed deeply from Caulifla´s obvious teasing.

Even more as she was wrapped her arm round his own and was walking close to his side, just as if they were a couple.

Very similar actually to how Videl was doing it with Gohan, just a few meters behind them.

Cabba´s face became even redder, if possible, as Kale… very reluctantly, entangled herself to his other arm and putting him between them, going along with her friend´s and boss small prank.

Goku was simply laughing as he saw him being stuck between the two female saiyans.

Chichi and Bulma were just rolling their eyes.

Vegeta staid silent as before. And Gohan and VIdel were just following the events with small smiles on their faces.

**xxx**

They didn´t knew that someone had been tracking their movements since he had sensed their arrival in this world.

"Interesting," the former Angel - now Demon - named Saek said quietly to himself. "So this are Freeza´s former enemies."

_"Keep an eye on them,"_ Demigra´s voice spoke to him. _"If they are as powerful as expected, then we will contact them."_

"To make them the same offer? Or to eliminate them?" he questioned.

_"We will see. By what we heard of them, it would be unlikely that they would be willing to join our cause. But let us take a closer look at them._

_First however, let us deal with the other reason for our visit."_

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 2_

Seventeen, his wife and children, Eighteen, Krillin and Marron, were being led through the crowd of people.

"Well - this world is... something else. So much is clear," Rubi commented drily.

"They are kind of strange… well to us at least," 18 responded. "But they aren´t as bad, as soon as you get used to them. They can be quite fun to be around actually." She grinned.

"Oh really - we can be fun?" Brianne commented.

"You have to admit our fights were quite entertaining," 17 stated.

"For you maybe," Vikal commented. "my head is practially** still c**ircling from when you were throwing me around."

"And mine is still hurting from when you landed on me," Pell - the Kaioshin of Universe 2 - commented, barely hiding his smile.

Vikal suddenly had a deep blush on her face.

"That - that... I am sorry Lord Pell - I really didn´t want this to happen."

The Kaioshin simply laughed.

"Don´t worry about it my dear," he said.

"And I remember you had no problem declaring us evil, because we actually defeated a few of your teammates," 18 remarked with a side-glance to the Kamikaze Fireballs. "In a Tournament we were all **forced** into by a threat to our lives."

"Yeah - I guess we reacted really badly here. Sorry," Sanka admitted. "But well…"

"I understand," 17 replied. "I guess we were all a bit on the edge back then."

"You weren´t," Brianne responded. "In fact you seemed to show no fear at all during the entire Tournament - you both," she said with a side-glance to 18.

"We barely do," the female Android replied matter of factly. "Actually we barely show any emotion at all. What Doctor Gero did when he changed us into what we are made it very hard for us to express any."

"Any at all?" Su asked horrified.

"Well - we still feel them. But showing it is often quite hard to us," 18 admitted.

"I am so sorry," Brianne said.

"What happened to this villain?" Jimeze wanted to know.

"I killed him," 17 said simply.

"Good," Brianne replied grimly. While they were carrying love and kindness on their banners, there were things that were just not tolerable.

Heles, who was walking in front of the group, had overheard the exchange as well. She admitted they had judged their former opponents far too quickly… and carelessly.

She remembered how she and several other gods had even tried to blame the saiyan Goku for the threat to their universe. Despite that the High Priest himself had told them bluntly that Xeno-sama had been planning to erase the lesser ranked universes anyway.

But none of them had been listening. Of course they had all been in panic back then, but that was no excuse. Not for gods like them.

Her cheeks were actually turning red as she remembered how foolish she had acted back then.

And in the end it turned out that the entire Tournament had just been a test made by Xeno and the High Priest. A test that she and her universe had failed collosally.

Despite claiming to hold the ideas of love above anything, none of them had even considered using the wish from the Super Dragon Balls, that had been the prize for the winner, to bring the other already erased universes back.

She herself and Pell, as well as Brianne and their other warriors had been both flabbergasted and shocked as they had heared this piece of Information from their Angel Sour. And devastated as they finally fully realized the implications.

They had failed. They had failed completely from the beginning. Not only that, they never even had a chance. Not with their attitude.

Even if by some wonder one of them would have been the last one standing in the Tournament, they would have still failed. All because of a selfish wish they would have made.

They somehow needed to make it up to their saviors, she herself, Pell and her maidens had decided together.

**xxx**

The children were now walking a short distance ahead of the rest of the group.

The one in the front was Jade, the girl who was actually Rubi´s and Seventeen´s own child… and the youngest of them. She was now nearly six years old.

Then there was the pair of twins - a boy and a girl - two years older than her, who they had adopted. Their names were Kai and Rin.

The last one was of course their cousin Marron.

All of the children were taking in their surroundings curiously. This town and this entire world were truly something completely else, compared to everything they had seen before in their lives. That meant of course the places they had spend most of their childhood and also the greater cities from their own world.

"Are you coming Marron?" Jade called out to her.

Krillin and 18´s daughter send a quick look to her mother.

"But don´t move to far away," 18 told her. "I don´t want to have to look for you in the end."

"You don´t need to worry," Brianne told her. "Most citizens here are friendly, love filled people."

"Most? - but not all of them," 18 stated. "Right? Otherwise warriors like you would not be needed in the first place."

The Universe 2 fighter were now looking at a bit uneasy. Brianne exchanged a look with Sanka and Vikal.

It was true that their picture of a loving and peaceful universe was all but perfect. There was evil and villains here as well. Enemies of the philosophy of love and people who followed them for different reasons.

Eighten had been right on the point, that this was the reason groups like the Kamikaze Fireballs even existed.

And they themselves were also far from perfect. How the Tournament had shown all too well.

"As I thought," 18 said.

She sighed, barely visible of course.

"But it is not that I even really think they could be in danger," she stated. "But we are on a visit here and I really don´t want to spend all my time here searching for my daughter and her cousins after they managed to get themselves lost.

Not when I could do something better like letting you showing me around... or going shopping with my sister-in-law," she said with a smirk, looking to Ruby

"You are a smart woman Eighteen," she replied with a similar smile.

"And with our new friends of course," 18 added, turning to the female Universe 2 Warriors.

**xxx**

But Son Goku and Vegeta´s group were not the only ones who were being watched.

Towa and her partner (servant), the being named Mira - were also in Universe 2. And they had more than one good reason as it turned out.

They were in this moment just standing somewhere in the crowd. Nobody was paying attention to them. They had suppressed their energy. And beside that most being could not sense them either.

"Why are we interested in these guys again?" Mira asked.

Towa suppressed the urge to role her eyes.

"By the Information we have, one - maybe two - of them might have power rivaling Freeza´s," she stated. "And we have considered Freeza as a possible ally. So we should at least have an eye on them, when they are already here.

Even if they are not the main reason for our visit."

"Heles," Mira said.

"Yes," she replied.

They were here to introduce themselves to the God of Destruction. This group from Universe 7 was just a bonus.

**xxxxxxx**

_Back in Universe 7_

It was a planet in a far of part of Universe 7, in a nearly completely desolete part of the cosmos. The planet itself was habitable, but barely… and had no intelligent life.

Far away from most most known worlds... and even away from the eyes of the Kaios.

And especially it was far away from Freeza´s and before that Cold´s Empire.

Nobody would have expected out here in the nowhere to be the fortress of an interstellar warlord. One whose power and influence, while by far not comparible to Freeza or his Universe 6 counterpart Frost, was still a notable force.

But someone **had** noticed... someone who had been monitoring all twelve Universes for a while now… from outside.

And so another one of Demigra´s followers appeared on this planet. Very close to the fortress belonging to the person he was looking for.

Standing in front of the gates were two guards. The two of them were of different alien species, the first looking like a green colored lizard on two legs, the other a pink skinned humanoid.

"Stop - whoever you are. Don´t move a limb," one of them exclaimed as they saw him.

"I came to see your master," the Fallen Angel answered.

"Yes, very likely," the second guard replied. "Nobody out there even knows this place. Who are you? What do you want"?

"I see." The servant of Demigra released a small part of his power... and the two were frozen in place. Only able to shiver in fright.

They put up no more resistance as he pushed them aside and walked past them.

As he stepped a minute later into a great hall, he was greeted with the sight of the owner of the fortress, sitting at the end of the room in a large throne-like chair.

Standing in a line next to him were three more warriors. This ones with considerable higher power than the ones outside.

Their obvious leader was a blue skinned humanoid with short white hair. This three were obviously some kind of elite unit. But still far from being a threat.

"So you are our `guest´," the person in the chair greeted him. "My soldiers have already informed me that you claim you wanted to meet me. Who are you?"

The Fallen Angel noticed that the being before him was an nearly lizard like alien of the same Kind as...

"I - for my part - are merely a messenger of the being known as Demigra," he stated. "However - as I see, you are clearly of the same species as the Warlord known as Freeza - the so called Emperor of the Universe."

The creature before him only laughed out bitterly.

"I am not just of the same species. In fact we don´t really have a species to speak of. Our family is basically a line of mutations that has barely anything in common anymore with the race that had once spawned us. I am Freeza´s **brother**…" the alien spat.

You are talking with King Cold´s first Born son - Cooler."

In this moment another presence manifested itself in the room, that overshadowed nearly everything else… Demigra´s.

"It seems my Master wants to address you in person," the Fallen Angel commented.

_"So Freeza´s brother, very interesting. And still you are here, at an outpost at the Edge of the known universe,"_ Demigra´s voice halled through the room, addressing Cooler.

"If you must know, as it turned out I had not inherited my father´s immense power from birth. He had always treated me like a disappointment and as Freeza had finally been born, he had decided to banish me out here. Together with a few soldier he found either expandable or untrustworthy."

_"I see… and still I sense considerable powers in you,"_ Demigra stated.

"But I trained hard for it for many years," he responded. "Father might have thrown me away, but out here I am the master. Here is my Kingdom. And I answer to no one. Not even to someone like you," Cooler snarled.

"So if you want to offer me to become your servant, you can forget it."

_"I understand. But what if I offered you greater power - power rivaling your brother´s? Far surpassing your father´s? Did you know that both he and your brother had been defeated? I could point you to the people who did it. So that you could succeed where they have failed. You could return to the universe as the king you were always meant to be._

_I don´t need your servitude, just your cooperation."_

"I am listening," Cooler finally replied.

**xxxxxxx**

_Mirai timeline_

The time-machine carrying two people was moving through time and space and finally arriving at it´s destination.

It appeared right in the center of West City, not far from the Capsule Corp Building. Just were they had started in the other timeline.

Mirai Trunks and Mai stepped outside. It just took them one look to see that something was not right.

Since in the past, Lord Beerus had erased the Evil Kaio Zamasu from existence, before he could use the Dragon Balls to steal Goku´s body and become Goku Black, Black should have never exiszed.

And since Whiz had promised to warn this timeline´s Beerus baout the threat that ths world´s Zamasu presented and have him take care of him early, he should have never have become a problem either.

So this new Future timeline, in opposite to the one Xeno had erased from existence after Zamasu had completely corrupted it, should have been peaceful ever since the fall of the Androids.

So why was the town around them lying in ruins?

"What is going on here?" Mai asked as well. "Has Black somehow returned? Did we miss something?"

"I - I am not sure," Trunks admitted. "Maybe we are in the wrong time."

In this moment he suddenly sensed something - a energy he thought he would never feel again - in the past, yes - but not here in his own timeline. Because the one it belonged to was long dead.

"G-Gohan," he said quietly.

And then suddenly Trunks understood. They both remembered how Whiz had used his Supernatural powers to somehow adjust the time-machine. So that they could use it to travel to this new, changed timeline, instead of their old one that didn´t exist anymore.

But maybe he had also done something else.

He remembered how Whiz had told him in his tyical mysteriously relaxed way that maybe not all would be as they expect, when they arrived in their new world. And they might be in for a few surprises.

"Mai," he said, "I think Whiz did something. I think he changed the time-machine to send us into the new timeline. But years earlier as we expected. In a time when Gohan was still alive. And I think he did it as a favor to me."

But that meant, Trunks realized something… that the Androids (his world´s Androids) were still alive too.

* * *

**Here is finally the next chapter.**

**Like the last section shows, a Future Trunks sub-plot is starting. I had for some time considered writing it as a separate story. But in the end decided against it for multiple reasont. Partly also because lack of time.**

**The chapter also introduces a new Version of Cooler, who however will have a quite different development when the character we know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alternate Fates

**Chapter 6  
**

_Universe 2_

Seventeen and Eighteen with their families had been in Universe 2 for a few hours now.

At first they had been led to the town, introduced to the most famous sights of the City, the whole time being surrounded by crowds of cheering People. Before they finally settled down in Helles personal residence.

For the greatest part Helles herself had done most of the talking when it came to showing the City and it´s beauty to them. With the Kaioshin or some of the fighters making a few additional comments from time to time.

Marron, along with Seventeen´s children had excused themselves at this point.

"Mom Dad - this castle is really cool," she had said to Eighteen and Krillin, "can we go explore it a bit?"

"Oh - yes, that would be interesting," one of Seventeen´s daughters said.

Both their parents and Helles (who ignored the obvious implications from the children that her speeches were boring) allowed it and the children went on on their own.

Right after their arrival at the palace however she was being approached by one of her servants, who seemed to have to tell some important news to her. And as she heard what he was saying, she could barely believe it.

"If you would excuse me for the moment," she said to them. "I would like to continue to show you my love and thankfulness in person. But there is an important matter that I have to deal with. But don´t worry - my girls and their Knights will make sure to take `good care´ of you."

Something about the way she had said this caused Seventeen and his wife Ruby to exchange a short look with each other. Quickly followed by one to Eighteen and Krillin, who looked visibly nervous and a bit embarassed.

They all had already seen a lot of Universe 2´s for them strange seeming values and beliefs - that all seemed to center about the idea of romantic love. Only that it was the kind of like a bunch of hormonal teenagers would have them.

A bit ironically, since 17 and 18 technically were teenagers... and would be for a long long time.

"Of course we will," Brianne replied smiling.

"You can count on us Lady Helles," Sanka said in a similar manner. With her friend Vikal Standing right next to her, with her arm around her waist.

The Destruction Goddess left the room, as it looked in a bit of a hurry, followed by her Angel Sour, Kaioshin Pell and the servant who gave her this unknown news.

They were not sure if the Universe 2 people even had even any concept of marriage or even **any** deeper relationships at all.

Since they had met them the first time at the Tournament, they had seen Brianne, Sanka and the other girls openly flirting with several of their so called Knights and even some of the fighters from the other universes. And that despite that Sanka and Vikal seemed to be in some kind of relationship with each other. At least they seemed much closer than normal friends. (Not that any of them had problems with that part. Neither 17 and 18 or either Krillin and Ruby were people to have prejudices. Not that they were in any position to have to.)

So they could not help the feeling that they would be invited to some kind of orgy any moment. And given what they knew, that suspicion might not even be off.

Not that Seventeen and Eighteen themselves, if they were honest, had such a concept when it came to relationships. How could they, when they had originally been created by Doctor Gero to be nothing but killing machines?

For them there was, deep down, no fundamental or moralic difference between a `normal´ relationship between two people and one between three, four or what people called open relationship. To them one was not automatically better than the other.

It was just what their partners considered normal and they just went along with it. To them it was just - they loved Krillin and Ruby and were happy with them. That was the entire base of **their** idea of a relationship.

**xxx**

Meanwhile Helles was walking quickly through the corridors of her castle, on the way to meet her surprising visitor.

As she arrived in the room her `guest´ was waiting, she saw a tall slender woman in a skin-tight red body suit, with long white hair and the light blue skin of the Angels. She was beautiful - truly beautiful, Helles admitted.

But there was something off about her. In first line the sinister aura around her. How could someone so beautiful radiate so much evil? she asked herself.

Standing next to her was a not very tall, but quite muscular being with similar colored skin. But he was clearly not an Angel but something else.

"Lady Helles," the woman greeted her, "I have taken a look at a few sights of this planet. Your universe is truly interesting. I have heard that it had been erased from existence for a short time. What a loss, what a waste."

The woman sounded nearly sincere.

Helles crossed her arms.

"Who are you... and what do you want?" she asked.

"My name is Towa," she introduced herself. "This is Mira," she gestured to the man next to her. "My Master tells you his regret about what had happened."

**xxxxxxx**

_Future Timeline - 13 years after the Arrival of the Androids_

Trunks could not believe it.

Gohan was still alive. The one Gohan he had first known - his master, his friend… Or at least a version that was identical to him in truly every aspect, he thought quietly.

When - what year exactly were they? Trunks knew they could not trust the instruments of the time-machine after Whiz manipulations on it.

"Mai," he said to her.

"What should we do Trunks?" she replied. "You think we are in our own past? In the timeline that Whiz and Lord Beerus had created?"

"That´s where we we meant to go, right? Just not so far back," he replied.

She nodded.

"If we are in a time when Gohan is still alive, then we must both still be children here. Well, maybe twelve or thirteen." Actually the second time in her case, she thought silently.

"And that means the Androids are still alive as well," Trunks reminded her. "And I don´t mean the friendly 18 we met in the other timeline, but the murderers they had been. Be careful and don´t get too far away from me."

"I will be careful," she answered. "Don´t worry - I have faced worse than them."

"I know - and Black had nearly killed you many times," he pointed out. "After all what happened Mai, I don´t want to loose you just because of bad luck."

"You won´t - I promise," she said.

"We have to find Gohan." He had already capsuled the time-machine and then put it into his pocket. "He can tell us when exactly we are.

"Okay," Mai responded.

Trunks lifted her up and flew with her in his arms in the direction where he had felt Gohan´s energy.

It took only a few minutes for them to arrive. It was the same beach where he and Gohan had been training together quite often. Just like they seemed to do right now.

Trunks landed on the beach right in front of them and let Mai out of his arms, allowing her to stand next to him.

Gohan and his own younger self had obviously sensed him approaching and were now looking at him in shock and surprise.

For a few moments, nobody said anything.

Trunks on his part took in the sight of his mentor.

While he had met the Gohan of the past timeline many times, there had always been small differences. Things that told him nearly subconsciously that this wasn´t the same person he had known.

But here **everything** was identical. His posture, his expression, the scars, even his missing arm. This at least told him that they had to be somewere in the last year before Gohan´s death. But when exactly?

"T-Trunks?" Gohan asked. There was no doubt that this was the same boy, standing next to him. Only decades older.

His gaze narrowed as he understood. Bulma had told him of her plan after all.

"So - Bulma´s time-machine really works."

"It does. Believe me, it does." Trunks stated cryptically. Working was an Understatement. It felt to him by now as if his entire life resolved around that machine.

"And you are?" Gohan addressed the woman beside him. "Trunks - have you found a girlfriend?" he asked him.

Both he and Mai blushed a little.

"Well-..." Trunks began.

"We - we are not quite sure yet," she replied in his stead. "But... yes, Trunks and me are quite close. My name is Mai," she introduced herself. "I-... uhhm - I have met your father and Bulma before."

She didn´t really wanted to tell them right now **how** exactly they met. Her younger self in this timeline she knew would not have met them yet. She was not sure if **this** Bulma would even recognize her, but it was something she wanted, if she could, avoid for the moment.

"You are me?" the younger Trunks said. "But why are you here? I mean, in this time."

"Trunks has a point... ahm - Trunks," Gohan said to him a bit awkwardly. "The plan, as I remember, was to travel back to give my father the cure for his heart and try to find informaton about the Androids. So why come here instead?"

"That was a long time ago. At least in the timeline I came from," Mirai Trunks replied. "The Androids were long defeated in my time. But..." His shoulders sank.

For a brief moment, Trunks let his mask slip and allowed his full pain and grief to show.

"... in their place appeared a few years later an even worse threat. And - Gohan, it is a long story but, in my time the Androids were long gone. We did it Gohan - we had won," he told him.

"But then, years later, an even more dangerous enemy appeared and... it is nothing left Gohan. My and Mai´s world, it is all gone."

"You mean something had destroyed the entire planet?" his younger self asked.

"No," Trunks replied with a grim expression, "the entire universe."

This was followed by a look of complete shock from both of them.

And then he and Mai told them everything. The first visits to the past, Cell, Buu and Babidi, Goku Black, Zamasu… and finally how the disambodied Zamasu had corrupted their entire cosmos and how Zeno had erased it from existence.

And how Lord Beerus destroying the Past Zamasu and Whiz warning Future Beerus about the future one had created their own timeline.

The entire time, Gohan and the younger Trunks were listening in shock, surprise and amazement.

"So that is how we came here," he ended.

"That... - that is a lot to take in Trunks," Gohan finally responded. "I would have never imagined something like this. And you intend to stay here?"

"Yes," he responded. For a few moments he was just looking wordlessly in the air. "Of course we have intended to arrive many years later. But I think it is alright as it is," he said.

"The Androids, they are still here," Trunks stated.

Gohan just nodded silently.

"They need to be dealt with. Just like Cell… and Babidi when he arrives," Trunks continued. "And we will...

… But for now… I first want to see mother," he declared.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile at another part of the planet, two Androids were busy doing what they did most of the the time. Causing carnage and destruction.

In the moment they were terrorizing a region in the Northern Districts, not that far away from Jingle town, where Son Goku had once fought a contingent of the Red Ribbon Army and met Android 8.

**xxx**

So far the small village and the peaceful old Android had not been in the path of the newer Artificial Humans rampage and not been caught in their reign of terror. For now.

Eight admitted he was terrified. Just like everyone else. He knew, even if he didn´t hate fighting, he would have no chance to stop his murderous `siblings´ if they ever came to their village. He would be forced to watch the people he knew getting killed, the ones who had taken him in, who had become his Friends.

In another life, he and his fellow villagers would have met Son Gohan and Trunks in about a week from now on, only days before Gohan´s death.

**xxx**

Right now however it was the largest town in the northern regions, around hundred miles away from them, that 17 and 18 were slowly destroying.

They were playing their usual game of taking shots at random people on the streets. Sometimes interrupted by each of them blowing up buildings. Partly to make the game a bit more interesting and diverse, but also to `discourage´ people from hiding inside them.

So it came that the humans, while in panic trying to clear the streets and take cover, didn´t feel very save inside the houses either.

"I am three points ahead Eighteen," 17 commented. He blasted a young women. "Four now." He grinned.

18 responded by shooting an old man on the other side of the place, who was trying to bring a child to safety.

Only followed by 17 shooting and killing the child seconds later.

"Still four points more Eighteen," 17 told her teasingly.

18 just frowned gritted her teeth. She had enough.

She charged up a ki blast. But a much stronger one. And with a wave of her hand she obliterated everything in her sight.

The blast instantly destroyed everything left to her, half of the town and a few people who were still roaming the streets, two young people who seemed to be a couple, an elderly woman, a little girl who had seconds before been shouting for her mother… all gone. Leaving nothing than a smoking crater.

With another move, 18 raised her other hand and wiped out the other half of the town to her right. Hundreds who were still hiding in the ruins were wiped out in seconds.

"You said something Seventeen?" she remarked smiling.

"Really Eighteen - just destroying everything when you can not win?" he laughed. "And you call **me** immature?"

"Whatever," she responded with her arms crossed. "Lets get home now?"

"I guess there is nothing left to do for us here, right?" he said...

…. sending a short glance to the lifeless wasteland that had once been a town.

**xxx**

`Home´ that meant in their case just their latest hideout.

Currently, it was nothing else than an old abandoned lab of the Red Ribbon Army. It was an Installation that probably went back to the time when Doctor Gero had been Chief Scientist of the Army. But he had obviously still used it even after the Army´s fall. And pretty shortly before his death, given what they found there.

18 had made it more than clear that she hated the place more than once. And so did 17 if he was honest. It reminded them both all too much of their past.

But 17 had wanted to raid the lab and search it for Information.

They admitted they had been stunned when they had found this facility less than a week ago… and especially what they found inside. Neither of them had knew hat Doctor Gero had possessed other still working labs beside the one where they had been created.

And it had been a special shock when they had found the still working computer sytem… and a pod - one identical to the ones Gero had once been holding them in - and the being inside... another Android.

18 had been curious and wanted to wake the new one. It was female like herself by what she saw.

But 17 had thought different. Especially after he had accessed the computer and checked the data of the new model.

Plainly said, it scared him. Not that he would ever admit that. The data he saw suggested a raw strength that surpassed 18´s and his own... and anything he could have imagined... by far. Not only that, but also a line of special abilities, including the one to absorb energy from other beings.

Seventeen could barely suppress his rage as he had red this. That Gero had actually attempted to create yet another Android meant to be superior to him.

Like this creature he had spoken about years ago… right before they had ripped and blasted the good doctor apart.

The Ultimate Android? **He** was the Ultimate Android and no one and nothing else. No one.

It made no difference anyway. As it turned out, the other Android had never been finished.

And 17 had decided to make sure that it never would. Before his sister could even say anything else, he had blasted the pod apart and an entire corner of the lab with it.

Still, it had enraged him that Gero had even tried...

18 had given him a short look and then just shrugged her shoulders and decided to find something else to entertain herself with.

**xxx**

As the two Androids had returned to the cave complex where the lab was hidden, Seventeen send a short look to the few burned up pieces that were left of the stasis pod he had blown up. Especially a broken piece of the frontside… that had the Number 21 written on it.

**xxxxxxx**

_Capsule Corp Building - Future timeline_

They had arrived only a short time ago. This timeline´s Bulma had been, mildly spoken, shocked as she saw them. Especially since there were suddenly two versions of her son standing before her, one a grown man.

And even more when she heard their story. At fist she had been enthuastic about how her time-machine had worked and helped them create a new past. And how he came back and defeated the Androids. Even Hearing about Gohan´s death had not completely changed that.

But then, as she heard about Goku-Black - Zamasu - and all the horrors that came with him, about her own end and then the destruction of their entire reality.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry," she just said.

Somewhere during this, Mai had also admitted to Bulma who she was and at the same time apologized to her for leaving her behind in Pilaf´s dungeon to die on his order all those years ago, in her old life, before the Dragon Balls had given her a new childhood.

Unsurprisingly Bulma had just accepted her apology and simply forgiven her for this incident. This was the woman who had been with Vegeta after all.

It was then, when they had heard the news. Plum Town - an entire city obliterated and wiped out. Trunks remembered this events from his own past. It had happened in exactly the same way.

He now knew exactly at what point in time they had landed. And if things wouldn´t change, Gohan would be dead in less than a week. But that was exactly what he was planning to do - changing things.

"I will put an end to this once and for all," he said.

_xxx_

But... he thought quietly. He remembered the Eighteen he had met in the past. How could she be so different and still technically the same person?

But he also recalled a conversation he and Mai had with that Eighteen about that topic. How she herself admitted that she was not quite sure if she and her brother and the other 17 and 18 could truly be considered the same persons.

She told him about Doctor Gero´s attempts to shape and warp their minds in his Image, after simply erasing the memories of their former human selves after kidnapping them. How he had basically tried to completely recreated their personalities into the killing machines he wanted.

But Trunks had already changed events in the past before this had even happened. So while their human base - two teenagers named Lazuli and Lapis - were clearly the same, the outcome of these `experiments´ might have been quite different in both timelines.

And while Eighteen freely admitted that many leftovers of Lazuli´s personality were clearly still left inside her and that some of her own `quirks´ (like her love for shopping and clothes) were most likely inherited from her, she didn´t consider Lazuli and herself to be the same person. She could not.

Had Gero in his reality simply succeeded in creating the monsters he wanted, while in the other he didn´t?

_xxx_

They all - Mai, Gohan, Bulma and his own younger self - were looking at him.

"I have seen a glympse of hos strong you have become Trunks," Gohan said.

"You have barely seen anything yet," he replied casually.

"I want to come with you," Young Trunks said.

Gohan looked at him with a serious expression.

"You don´t need to be there Trunks," he said. "The older you alone is more than enough. I will only go with them as ensurance."

"I..."

"Maybe you should really stay here," Bulma told him. "If this two can defeat them, then there is no real reason for you to go too."

"There is a reason," Trunks said, looking at his younger self. "I know exactly like you feel."

He turned to Gohan.

"The fear, the dreams - the nightmares, the despair, the anger, the hopelessness - for his mind it will not truly be over, unless he sees it end with his own eyes. He should be there, even if it is just for his own peace of mind," he said.

He looked first to Gohan and then to Bulma, who both slowly nodded.

As soon as the Androids showed themselves the next time, they would go.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 6_

Goku, Vegeta and the others had just been at their meeting with the king.

Vegeta admitted he had not been quite sure what to expect.

In some ways the man they met reminded him of his tather, in others he did not. The King of Sadalah was a great warrior in his own right, so much was clear. Of course he was far away from his own, Kakarot´s or Gohan´s level. Or even that of the three Universe 6 Super Saiyans.

Still, his power surpassed Cabba´s back then as he first met him and before the young saiyan had learned to transform. Had he lived in Universe 7 a few years back, he could have easily beaten Cell in his strongest for and even put up a fight against Buu.

Vegeta could tell that after a short sparring match the king had asked him for. And he admitted he was impressed. Secretly he guessed he had somehow expected someone who had grown soft sitting on the throne.

The king however had been similar impressed by the saiyans from Universe 7, the ones who he had been told helped to restore their entire universe by winning the Tournament of Power (of course being a saiyan king, he did not openly show it. But Vegeta could tell).

But at the same time he had been horrified when he had heard that nearly their entire race had been wiped out by a being of the same kind as Frost.

He had of course also shown interest in the Super Saiyan Transformation and downright shocked as he saw even Goten and Trunks doing it... and been told that they could do it since they were seven years old.

Both Goku and Vegeta had then started to explain the basics of the transformation to him.

With Caulifla at one point adding in her own version of the process. Her explanations of a `tingly feeling in your back´ however led to everyone starring at her a bit strangely.

"W-what?" she asked awkwardly and with a blush on her face.

"She means that to trigger the Transformation without anger, you have to channel your ki into the energy centers in your back and from there through your entire body. Which usually comes naturally when you are angry," Goku said. "Well - I guess that is what she means at least." He grinned.

"Yes - that probably is it," Cabba added.

The king started to laugh.

"Okay - I will follow your advice - all of it," he remarked with a side-glance to Caulifla. "And when I have mastered this transformation myself, I am looking out for a few sparring Matches with you three as well," he said to her, Cabba and Kale.

Yes - Vegeta thought, all in all it was like dealing with a more peaceful and gentle version of his father. In a way he was King Vegeta the Third might have been under different circumstances.

The man his father** could** have been.

And Vegeta just wasn´t quite sure how to deal with it.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, not far away, the Fallen Angel/Demon named Saek was holding a conversation with the shadow image of his Master, that had appeared before him.

"So as you see My Lord, this particular God of Destruction is…" he started.

"An idiot," Demigra stated. "Incompetent, lazy and quick to blame others for his shortcomings."

"Yes - and what is worse, he seemed to show absolutely no resentment to Xeno for erasing him and his entire universe. Or if he does, he is so occupied with planning to start another fight with his brother that I didn´t even notice."

"I see," Demigra replied. "Let us spare him for later. For now, I am more interested in testing these saiyans and the other fighters."

"As you with," Saek said.

He fired a ki blast and blew up a building close to the palace. An empty one, in opposite to some others of his group, he was not particular interested in harming random mortals.

It had however the desired effect. Less than a minute later, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and the king came running outside. Followed closely by a number of guards. The rest of their families had staid inside.

Saek was levitating above the place, so that they could easily see him.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Cabba called out.

One by one, they started to transform into SSj form.

"Be careful - he is dangerous?" Goku said. "Are you some kind of Angel?"

"Something like that. But I am not the one interested in seeing you," Saek replied.

They sensed another, for now formless power building up next to him.

_"I have been looking out to meeting you,"_ it said.

They could now make out a transparent silhuette in the air.

_"I am Demigra... and _I am curious to see your power_."_

The Universe 7 fighters halted for a short moment. They remembered this name from Freeza´s story.

Then the silhuette became more and more tangible, until another solid Angel like figure was standing before them. Tall, with a sleek but musculous body and long deep red hair.

This being was radiating god level power, they noticed. But at the same time they also realized that it was still only an apparation, formed out of ki Energy - divine ki. If a mere manifestation was this strong, just how powerful was his real self?

The Universe 6 saiyans however seemed less impressed. Cabba, Caulifla and Kale all took fighting stance.

And Saek moved. With a speed that only Goku, Vegeta and Gohan could truly follow, he appeared right in from of them.

A hit of the staff that he was carrying at the side of his face threw Cabba off his feet, nearly in the same moment he landed a kick on Caulifla that send her crashing right through the outer walls of the Palace.

All what was left was a completely shocked Kale, who he then send flying backwards with a `light´ punch as well.

She however got caught in the air and stopped by Son Goku.

He and Vegeta had now powered up into their SSB forms and Gohan into his Ultimate State.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don´t worry about it," he responded, as he placed her back on the ground.

Cabba and a very unhappy looking Caulifla had come back up to their feet as well.

They all turned to face their opponents.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 2_

They had spend the time speaking to each other - **truly** speaking.

Brianne, Sanka and Su were the first ones, by telling them how they all had discovered their special abilities and became warriors for Lady Helles.

Sanka however admitted that at first, she thought she didn´t think she could ever be something like that. Since it turned out that the alternate form she had developed was not much different than a wild beast. How could a creature like that ever hope to serve the Goddess who valued love and beauty above everything?

But Brianne had told her that her transformed form was beautiful and that this didn´t matter as long as she had love in her heard.

"So you possessed **some** wisdom the whole time after all," 18 remarked.

"I was still a hypocrite," she replied. "I only saw appearance and flashy showings, but never the deeper feelings. Until you have thought me that lesson." She sighed.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself Lady Brianne," Zarbuto told her.

"Yes - we all make mistakes," Zirloin added.

At this point, Seventeen and Eighteen had finally begann to talk about their own past - about the Red Ribbon Army, Doctor Gero and his experiments, about their former human selves being captured and turned into Androids, how they had finally freed themselves and killed Gero.

None of the Universe 2 Warriors felt bad about them doing that. They all agreed that the man had been a `horrible villain who kidnapped young maidens and men to try to turn them into monsters to kill innocent people and heroes.´

In return they found out that one of the girls from the Universe 2 Team had her own dark past as well. Vikal - as they were told - had once been some kind of villain and a follower of someone called Lord Vael. A being who had hated the entire philosophy of love of this universe and had sworn to eradicate it.

Until she had met Sanka and started to change her ways. And even helped to stop her former master for good.

But there were and would probably always be villains and enemies around, even here in their Universe 2, as they explained. That was the reason why warriors like them even existed.

Seventeen and Eighteen meanwhile continued their own story, with Cell.

As they had come to the point where Krillin had crushed the remote control to deactivate Eighteen, instead of shutting down and destroying her for the `better´ of their universe

\- something that, as Seventeen had pointed out, would have most likely solved nothing, since Cell would have most likely just self-destructed like he did during the fight with Gohan a short time later -

They could not longer hold back.

"Such - such and incredible display of love and chivalry," Brianne said sadly. "I am sorry for all the ugly things I said about you during the Tournament. I am a horrible person. You are truly worthy of **any** maiden´s love - Knight Krillin."

"Uhm - thank you," he said.

She laid her arms around him from behind, while at the same time Sanka and Vikal draw him into a fierce hug from both sides… and his face turned into a deep red color.

Eighteen could not help but notice, with more than a bit irritation, that because of his short stature, their breasts were pressing right against his face.

She glared at them.

At the saw time she realized that both Seventeen and Ruby seemed to barely hold themselves back from laughing. Okay, it **was** funny, she admitted to herself.

"Let me make one thing clear Ladies," she said. "You will not show your `love´ to my husband… or to me," she added, "without mine and especially his clear permission. Do you understand this?"

"Yes - yes of course Lady Eighteen," Vikal answered.

They released him, visibly intimidated. They all remembered 18´s Incredible display of power when she completely overwhelmed Ribrianne in her strongest form. If they were honest with themselves, the Android could have probably taken their entire Team.

And they had overheard talking about her training and that she had gotten even far stronger since then.

"The same goes for me and Seventeen," Ruby said, trying to sound serious but still visibly keeping herself from laughing. "You will not do anything with either of us, unless we **both** say it is okay."

"So does this mean you will give us this permission?" Brianne asked innocently.

Eighteen, Krillin, Seventeen and Ruby facepalmed.

**xxxxxxx**

_Back in Universe 7_

Piccolo was meanwhile still guarding Seventeen´s Island in his place.

What he didn´t know was that a ship with a **possible** invasion force led by a so far unknown brother of Freeza was already on it´s way to Earth.

* * *

**This chapter was for the most part character interaction and build up for the coming fights. That will come in the next chapter.**

**The idea of Vikal having a past as a villain is based of the stories from GigglesMcFiggles and used with permission.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hesitation

**Chapter 7**

_New Future timeline_

It was the next day. They had just heard it in the news - News they had been waiting for. The Androids had shown up again.

They were just attacking a small settlement of refugees, people who had fled from their terror, not far away from the town they had destroyed the day before.

"Then let us go," Trunks said.

A half minute later he, his younger self and Gohan were up in the air.

**xxxxxxx**

What they were greeted with a short time later was exactly the sight they had expected.

17 and 18 were just standing in the middle of the place and shooting fleeing people at random.

Trunks was once again reminded of the difference between the Androids in this world and the other. He thought back to his conversations with Eighteen. Another voice inside him told him not to hesitate and do what he had to do.

There was also another memory that crossed his mind... one that had unsettled him in more than one way.

**xxx**

After the defeat of Black and Zamasu, he and Eighteen had agreed to a small sparring match.

What then happened had shocked him to the core. They had started it low with Trunks being in base-form against a visibly relaxed 18. After a few exchanged blows however they started to turn more serious. He transformed into SSj and started to power up even more.

The outcome simply shocked him. She was holding herself against him in his SS2 form. After all his fights against Black. And after he got a grip on using God Ki, thanks to his training with his Father and Son Goku.

Sure, he was not at 100% of his SS2 strength… but neither was she by the look of it. And if he actually went all out in this form, he would be taking a bet that the Android would be able to hold herself too.

How? That was all what was going through his mind back then.

Eighteen had explained to him that she had trained together with her husband during the last years.

And that was all? he had asked her.

Okay - he could have easily beaten her if he used SS Rage, he was sure. But that was exactly the point, he should not even needed it.

He still had the advantage of having trained two years in the Room of Spirit and Time, while 18 had not. He had seen far more battles and had been practically fighting non-stop for the last year. And he was using god-damn God Ki. Still not very experienced, but he was using it.

So how in the world had she improved this much, living a peaceful life and training with Krillin?

For a moment he nearly felt a feeling of fear coming up inside him. Could the Androids from his timeline had been just as strong? Was the only reason that he ever even had a chance against his enemies that they had simply been too lazy or too arrogant to train?

They had ended the sparring match at that point. 18 had just been standing before him, smiling at him friendly.

**xxx**

Here, in the presence, he was watching the other 18, who was in this moment right before him, blasting defenseless people who were fleeing for their lives… and who was obviously just as weak as he remembered her.

No - in this moment he truly could not see them as the same person.

Trunks had made up his mind. In his own timeline he had given these two one chance to give up and change their ways. And so he would do it here. One last chance. But deep down he already knew that they would not take it. (Just like the last time.)

This Version of 17 and 18 might not even deserve it, but... neither did his father back then as he had been given it.

The Androids were just taking aim at another couple of innocent people, as Gohan interrupted them by firing a small ki blast into the ground right in front of them.

The two were looking upwards to them, right before the three saiyans landed in front of them.

Both 17 and 18 looked in visible surprise from Trunks to his younger self and back.

"Well - this is a surprise," Seventeen finally said. "Two if you? Trunks - that was your name, right? And this one seems a lot older."

"Are you some lost relative? " Eighteen asked sarcastically. "Have you actually invited time-travel? Or are you just experimenting with clones?"

"It is the seconnd one actually," Trunks replied. "I am Trunks - son of Vegeta and Bulma. My mother has successfuly created a time-machine. I come from a time where you are long gone. I have become more powerful than you can even imagine.

I have killed you before and I can do it again. I give you two one and only one chance - give up and stop this once and for all."

17 and 18 exchanged a short look and then grinned.

"Nice bluff Trunks," Seventeen retorted. "But if you have truly defeated us in your future, why are you here? As if someone like you could ever surpass us."

"Is it not more like that - if you truly came back - you did it because you couldn´t beat us in the future and you thought you have a better chance here, where you can team up with your weakling of a master?" Eighteen asked him sardonically.

Trunks surpressed a growl.

"Come on, just admit it Trunks," she said to him with a pseudo warm tone and at the same time took aim at another innocent person, an old man, and fired.

Trunks moved. He did not even bother to transform into SSj. He just suddenly appeared right between 18 and her target and swatted the blast aside.

"Really?" he asked back.

Before the female Android could even react, he appeared right in front of 18 and landed a hard punch in her face that send her crashing straight through the building behind her.

"Still think I am bluffing?" Trunks asked.

With a shout of anger 17 raised both his arms, to send a concentrated blast at the saiyan. But once again Trunks was simply too fast.

Before 17 could fire, he had kicked him into the stomach and the Android sank to his knees, spitting up blood.

"As I said - one chance. This ends now. You realize that I am not even transformed?" Trunks stated.

Gohan and the younger Trunks were meanwhile watching the fight in astonishment. They could not believe how easily he was handling their two terrible opponents and that without even becoming a SSJ.

"You!" Seventeen growled and send him a look that showed nothing but hate and rage and maybe insanity.

The Android attacked him once more. A split-second later 18 came flying from the ther side. They both were sending ki blasts at him, that were however not causing any damage at all.

Trunks now finally transformed into SSj. And he responded with another `light´ punch and kick that send the two Androids flying hundreds of meters backwards and into the air.

Both 17 and 18 were starring down at him disbelieving and enraged. They were now looking visibly disleveled. Their clothes ripped and they had visibly bruises and injuries.

They were both floating over hundred meters above the ground and about three hundred apart from each other. With Trunks standing down on the ground between them.

"That´s impossible," Eighteen growled.

"No - I will... I will not accept this," 17 said quietly. "You will not win."

No - he would not accept this, he thought. Being upstaged like that by some insignificant little saiyan boy. From the future or not. They had been the masters of this world for 13 years. They were the ones who decided over life and death.

His body was shaking in anger and rage. He had never felt like this - weak, small, meaningless. They would not accept being weaker than anyone. They would not accept not - not being in control. He would destroy him for this, no matter how.

He send a silent but intense look filled by pure hatred over to Eighteen. Who mirrored his glare in the same way.

Who did this pathetic saiyan thought he was?

"This world belongs to us?" she called out, "and everyone on it. Do you hear me?" she shouted. "And before we leave it to you…" she said in a much quieter tone.

She started to charge up a blast in her hand, with 17 in the opposite direction doing the same thing.

Trunks realized instantly what they were attempting. Damn it.

He could not read their powerlevels, but from the time they used to charge up alone he knew that both their blasts were strong enough to blow up the planet. Instead of giving up, they rather tried to destroy the world and take everyone with them.

He could have killed them right away, he knew. If he had been serious from the beginning. Why did he hesitate? he asked himself. He knew why. Because he let his interaction with the other 18 and the sympathy he felt for her affect his judgement.

Trunks reacted, now with all the speed he had. In his movement he had transformed into SSj2. He appeared right below 17 and send up a blast on his own, that countered and completely overpowered the male Android´s and was now throwing the attack back to 17 himself.

And it left him no chance to dodge. All what was left was to watch with a shocked face as was hit and vaporized by the combined energy of his own and Trunks blasts.

A split-second later he moved to stop 18´s. He virtually simply blinked into existence right in her firing-line and just swatted her blast back into the air with his hand.

Not all what was left was Eighteen herself. He looked up to her and raised his arm.

For another short moment his eyes locked with hers. He saw her her rage, her silent hatred, her now broken pride and deep down shock and fear, what however was overshadowed by her hate…

… And he saw the contrast to the other 18. He would not give her another chance. He had given her more than enough and it had only put the world in danger.

He fired the blast from his hand. It was not that strong by his new standards, but still more than enough to wipe out an opponent from Cell´s or Dabura´s power several times over. For 18´s current level it was overkill.

He saw how her body was engulfed by his blast and disintigrated within a moment. She was gone.

Trunks knew he would most likely never see her face again. At least not as long as he was alive. It was a thought that made him at the same time happy and a bit sad, depending on which Eighteen he was thinking about.

"That was incredible," the younger Trunks said.

"You did it," Gohan told him.

Yes, he thought. But it could have been much easier, if he hadn´t given them this last chance.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 6_

Goku and Vegeta were now facing the being who had introduced himself as Demigra. Both of them were in their SSB forms.

They both moved at the same time.

Goku leaped forward with his fist raised for a punch. At least it seemed so.

In the next moment however, he suddenly used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Demigra´s apparation. And fired a one handed ki blast at him. A Kamehameha would have been more effective, but would have taken more time.

Their opponent of course blocked it easily with one hand.

But Vegeta had reacted exactly as Goku had hoped for.

He had used the time to charge up a Final Flash attack and was unleashing it in this moment.

The attack hit. The incredible powerful blast actually ripped through `Demigra s´ shoulder and disintigrated it and his left arm.

It however regenerated a second later. There was no blood or burned flesh. His entire body seemed for a moment to be made out of some kind of dark grey fog, before it took solid shape again. Nearly like with Buu.

Only that even Buu seemed more consistent than this. It reminded them both all too well that this was just a manifestation.

"Not bad," Demigra commented. "Now - do we continue?"

Son Goku and Vegeta went into their fighting stance once again, before they and their phantom like opponent charged at each other.

**xxx**

The people around them had gotten active as well.

Caulifla, Cabba and Kale had just recovered from their quick beatdown.

The Saiyan King had powered up too. He was a man who had also physically some ressemblance with the late King Vegeta. With a similar beard and his stern features. From his statue he was a bit smaller than Goku or Gohan.

It was more than a bit frustrating that he was currently clearly the weakest fighter on the battlefield.

On the other side, he was really excited to see the Super Saiyan transformations in action. With some luck he hoped to learn it as well very soon.

Far more important than both however was the fact that there were two very dangerous intruders on his world. His pride may be important and like every saiyan he shared their lust for battle, but the safety of the planet came first.

**xxx**

And Trunks and Son Goten...

"Ah - what the hell are you doing?" Caulifla asked them.

The two of them were performing side by side a line of nearly dance-like moves, that ended with tipping their fingertips together. They looked more than a bit ridiculous.

Then however…. they watched how, with a blinding light, their two bodies fused into one… and Gotenks was standing before them in his SSj form.

"A fusion?" Cabba said.

"You can also do that without these earrings?" Caulifla exclaimed.

"It seems so," Kale said.

"I am Gotenks," the fused form of Goten and Trunks said.

And in the same moment he started to charge up an attack.

"How do you do that?" Caulifla asked.

"I don´t think this is the time for that," Cabba commented.

"Final Finish Flash," Gotenks shouted as he unleashed a large blast at their opponent named Saek - who seemed to be an Angel, but they weren´t completely sure. He however just side-stepped the attack easily.

Cabba, Kale, Caulifla and the king added their own blasts. Saek, now being bombarded by dozens of attacks at once, managed to dodge a few more shots, until the last of them hit.

Gohan joined their combined assault from a greater distance with a Kamehameha.

Already being distracted by the onslaught of smaller blasts, Saek only noticed it late, but he still managed to take a step to the side.

Gohan however had expected something like this, so that his Kamehameha slightly changed direction… and found it´s target. The blast hit Saek frontally.

But aside from looking slightly disleveled, they realized that it had done nohing to him.

The Universe 6 fighters didn´t knew it, since they didn´t knew how to read God Ki, but Gohan realized that this opponent was nearly as powerful as Whiz.

This was bad. And there was still this Demigra character himself.

He knew if they wanted to have any chance, his Father and Vegeta needed to power up.

**xxx**

Goku and Vegeta were still fighting with Demigra - or at least the apparation of him.

"Really not bad," the Demon Lord admitted once again, "and I know you are not even close to your full power."

"Neither are you," Goku replied. "We know perfectly well that this is not your true body."

And still he was holding himself against both of them in SSB form. Just how much stronger was his true self?

Goku powered up even more. He was now using SSB Kaioken, then Kaioken Level two, three.

At the same time Vegeta changed into his ASSB form.

They lifted off the ground and attacked from both sides at once. This time their punches literally tore through Demigra´s fake body. Goku´s strike disintigrated his shoulder, while Vegeta´s left a large hole through his chest.

Before his body could regenerate once again however, Goku fired another Kamehameha that completely vaporized him.

Saek fell back and went at greater distance to his group of opponents.

At the same time a bodiless laughter halled over the place.

"This will be enough for the moment Saek," Demigra´s now bodiless voice announced. "We will leave now."

In the next moment Saek disappeared in a time-space portal.

"That was it?" Caulifla exclaimed surprised. "They - they just left?"

"Like they said," Goku stated, "that was just a test."

"But they will be back," Gohan said, "sooner or later."

"But you beat him this time, right?" Gotenks asked.

He would soon separated into Trunks and Goten again.

"No," Goku replied. "What we beat was only a weak copy."

In this moment someone else appeared close by.

This group consisted of Beerus brother Champa - the God of Destruction of Universe 6 - and Whis sister Vados, as well as the Tournament team-members, the assassin Hit.

"Ah - there you are," Champa said. "We had been told that you would be here. But we didn´t expect These intruders we have sensed. Especially not someone this powerful"

"Well - it seems we came just at the right moment," Vados commented. "Who were this attackers. They were very strong for sure."

"It is good to see you again Son Goku, Vegeta," Hit greeted them as well. "Can you tell us more about this new enemies?"

"It was someone named Demigra," Vegeta replied.

"And he also had a Servant with him, someone named Saek," Cabba added, "and he looked very much like an Angel."

As long as they had known her, they had never seen Vados actually unsettled. And especially nothing like the look of pure shock they saw now.

"D-Demigra - are you sure?"

"That´s what he said," Vegeta confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Demigra? I thought that was just a myth," Champa cried out incredulous.

"He is not," Vados responded. "In fact my father the Grand Priest had fought him a long time ago, back when the universes were still young, along with the other oldest Angels.

Lord Champa - if this is truly Demigra, we need to talk to Zeno-sama and my father as quickly as possible. And we should contact Lord Beerus and Whiz as well."

"Beerus? Do we truly need to?" Champa asked overdramatically.

"**Lord** Champa," Vados replied sternly, in a serious tone they have truly never heard from her before, "this is bigger than your feud with your brother. If this is truly who we think it is, then everyone in the twelve universes could be in danger - mortals, gods and even Angels alike."

"Ahm - well okay," Champa said, now suddenly sounding defensive.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 7 - Earth_

Piccolo sensed the energies on the approaching space-ship as soon as it had entered the star system.

Whoever was coming was dangerous, he knew. Maybe even to him.

Not only that, the strongest of this energies had a remarcable similarity to Freeza.

Why did something like this had to happen right now?

**xxx**

On board Cooler was standing close to one of the outside windows and looking down at the planet. It had made the way far quicker than it could normally have, thanks to the assistance Demigra´s Servant had given them.

"He is down the, isn´t he Salza - the strongest one?" he questioned.

"Yes," a blue skinned humanoid next to him replied.

"Good."

As the ship finally landed right on the coast of one of the neighboring islands, Piccolo was already waiting for them.

He had switched Islands just a few minutes before. He knew Seventeen would not be happy about him leaving, but it was better than turnning the wildlife-reservat into a battlefield.

A group of over a dozen Aliens of different species, all of them warriors in similar armor like the Freeza Force - only that the shoulder parts were different - was leaving the ship.

The one in the center of the group was clearly a being of the same kind as Freeza.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked him.

The alien smiled.

"I am Cooler. Lord and commander of my own private army and eldest son of King Cold and brother of the being you know as Freeza."

Yes, he had expected something like that, Piccolo thought. The question was just, why had they never heard of this Cooler before?

Someone else was approaching. This time however not Aliens or invaders. Piccolo had already expected them.

They landed right beside him - Tien Shinhan and Yamsha.

"It seems we came just in time," Yamsha commented.

"We have sensed them coming," Tien stated. "Who is the one who looks like Freeza?"

"As it seems, this is his brother," Piccolo told them.

"Cooler," he introduced himself. "As I have heard your allies killed my Father and my brother as well… three times actually."

"And you are now here to avenge them?" Yamsha questioned.

"Certainly not. My Father had exiled me right after Freeza had been born because he thought my brother showed greater potential. And I have never even met Freeza."

"Then why…?" Tien started.

"The truth is, I just want to test myself against you."

In this moment another figure came flying down from the sky.

"Buuu...!" he called out loudly… as the fed form of Buu landed beside them.

* * *

**This is already the next chapter. ****I have been working on a few of my other stories and will be updating them as well soon.**

**The next chapter will be the final of the current arc and will show more about the backstory of Demigra for this story. Remember, this is a reimagined version of Demigra, like Broly was in the movie. So there will be a few differences (like he and his followers having originally been Angels).**

**Also, for Mirai Trunks I go by the theory that he had picked up the use of God Ki from Goku and Vegeta during his Arc in Super and that this allowed him to reach his current strength and the SSJ Rage form.**

**Present timeline Eighteen´s level in the flashback have I scaled from the strength she had shown during the Tournament of Power. **


	8. Chapter 8: Ancient Threat

**Chapter 8**

_Universe 7_

Yes - the day was not turning out like Piccolo had expected, not at all.

He had believed he would spend it alone on Seventeen´s Island, meditating. Maybe interrupted by stopping a few poachers.

Instead he and the other remaining fighters were faced with yet another Alien Invasion. And it´s leader seemed to be nobody else than Freeza´s long lost brother.

"I see you are here as well," Piccolo said to the Demon Buu, who had just arrived.

"Now let us start," Cooler said. "Lets test them a bit first. Salza, Dore, Neiz - you wait," he told his three Elite-Warriors. "The rest of you - … attack."

He lifted his right hand and fired a blast straight at Piccolo. Who easily stopped it with is arm an send it harmlessly up into the sky. It was not a particular strong attack.

At the same time however, it seemed to have been some kind of signal for the rest of Cooler´s men, who now charged forward to them.

Tien was being attacked by two of them from both sides. Yamcha next to him by another one.

Three more - one humanoid man, a red skinned alien and a female warrior with greenish skin and pointed ears - were charging at Piccolo...

… and the remaining two fighters at Buu.

The outcome was more or less decided right from the start.

Tien avoided a line of punches from two of his opponents, who he then knocked out with well aimed chops to their necks. The third had stood back and now fired a blast at him, which Tien however backhanded away from him.

Yamcha had dealt with his attacker - an alien with a face ressembling a toad - in a similar quick manner. The creature had run at him, while forming ki blasts in both his hands.

Before he however could even begann whatever attack he had planned, Yamcha had already leaped forward and blown his off his feet, using his Wolf Fist and left him unconscious.

Then he saw the warrior who was just now charging up an attack against Tien, moved and took him out as well with a hard punch in the gut.

"Good work Yamcha," Tien commented.

"You know, I have actually started training again after the Tournament of Power," he said, grinning a bit awkwardly.

**xxx**

Buu on his part just let his opponents shoot him and reign punches down on him for a few moments. While he was just standing there.

None of it had any effect of course.

As the two aliens landed two especially hard punches, that left deep dents in his flubber-like body, he suddenly let it instantly snap back into shape with so much force that it send them flying backwards with loud shouts of surprise.

"That is fun," Buu called out.

Before he finally moved and punched both of them out instantly.

**xxx**

Piccolo did not even bother with things like this. In the moment his opponents reached him, he just powered up for a split-second and took them down with hit too fast for them to even see.

**xxx**

"Just as expected," Cooler stated.

"They had not killed any of them, just like this guy had told us," Neiz commented.

"We don´t if we don´t have to," Piccolo stated. "So you should better not force us."

"I see," Cooler replied. "Oh - don´t worry. Like I said, I just want to test myself against you," he stated.

"Now let us truly start. Neiz, you take the triclops. Dore, you that other guy. Salza, you the pink one."

"Is that truly the legendary Demon Buu?" Salza questioned.

"That should not be a problem for the captain of my Elite Squad, right?" Cooler stated. "Especially not now."

"Of course not My Lord," he replied.

… and then instantly attacked.

Less than a second later Cooler himself moved forward as well, closely followed by his two remaining subordinates.

He flew right at Piccolo. But instead of tackling him and reigning down an onlaught of punches, as it first looked, he stopped just one meter in front of him, lifted his finger… and nearly blew off Piccolo´s head with a Death Beam, if the Namek had not moved in time.

Piccolo however reacted nearly instinctively and placed a hard kick in Cooler´s now open side.

The blow send the alien a few meters back. But he responded by raising both arms and sending an entire volley of blasts at him, that Piccolo could not longer dodge. So the Namek used all his power to shield himself.

**xxx**

Salza meanwhile had formed a long ki blade with his right hand slashed the still unmoving Buu from several sides, leaving deep gashes. With one last move, he even cut off once of his arms.

But Buu regenerated just as fast as before and then fought back.

Yamcha and Tien were now struggling with their own opponents.

Tien had created a double of himself and was firing at Neiz from two directions. Dore and Yamcha were right now wrestling on close distance, each trying to overpower the other.

**xxx**

"Really not bad," Cooler commented, as he saw that Piccolo had come out from his barrage unharmed.

"Yes? Maybe you should see me at full power then?" Piccolo remarked.

He powered up to his full power bare God Ki and went into the offensive. He stretched out one of his arms to grab the surprised Cooler and send several punches at him with the other one.

Not longer able to dodge, he took a number of hits. Cooler powered up as well. But as it looked, he was still a level below Piccolo.

"You are not bad yourself," the Namek stated.

The fight was now a bit more even, but Piccolo was still overpowering him.

"But it seems it is not enough. Give up and leave this planet now."

But Cooler only smiled.

"How generous of you," he said. "But you underestimate me."

Cooler´s entire body started to glow. Piccolo knew instantly what he was doing.

Horn like sharp apandages were forming at the sides of his head, long spikes were growing out of his back and some kind of mask was materializing over his face. Cooler had transformed.

Damn it, Piccolo thought. He had not expected him to have another form as well, just like Freeza. Of course this here looked nothing like Golden Freeza. It was something completely different. He would have to see how dangerous this form was.

Before he had even fully realized it, the new Cooler had powered up, moved right in front of him and landed a blow that let him fly far over the island and over the open sea.

Piccolo spat out purple blood as he had regained control of himself. His opponent was now at least a few times stronger than before.

Cooler appeared right next to him once again and before Piccolo could do anything else, he landed another blow that send him down into the ocean.

He knew he had no choice now. As Piccolo rose up from the water, he was being surrounded by a red colored aura.

And without any other word he counter-attacked. The tables had turned again, in the truest sense of the word. Now it was Piccolo who sent his opponent flying with a single punch.

In some distance away his subordinates had similar problems. Buu was now finally getting serious and quickly overwhelming Salza.

Tien had reunited himself and was still fighting his opponent, who however already had visible damage.

Yamcha and Dore were still holding each other in a deadlock. But then Yamcha broke free for a moment. He used the chance to use a Solar Flare and then threw a line of punches at his now blinded opponent. Until he finally brought him down with a large uppercut.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 2_

The two Androids and their families had spend the greatest part of the last day with the different members of the Universe 2 Team... for better or worse.

Now however they were suddenly being interrupted.

They all heard an explosion outside, quite close to the palace. None of them sensed any ki signatures - none that they were able to sense. But it was clear that they were being attacked.

There were however three exceptions. Brianne, Sanka and Su all looked White as sheets and terrified to their bones.

"It - it is God Ki," Su stammered. "As Lady Heles personal warriors, we have been thought to sense it."

"Even if we can not use it ourselves," Sanka added.

"God Ki - you mean your goddess?" 18 asked.

"No - someone else," Brianne said nervously, "and there are two of them. And they are clearly attacking the town."

"Two?" 17 stated.

"Yes - both are unknown," Brianne replied.

"What should we do?" Vikal asked obviously terrified.

"We have no chance," Rabanra called out.

"Let us go outside," 17 announced, seemingly unfaced.

"What?" Jemeze said.

"Your town is under attack," Seventeen said. "If we just stay here, they might just destroy the palace and we would put everyone inside here in even greater danger."

He looked at Ruby, at his children and at Marron as he said this.

"Trust me, I have already dealt with opponents like that during the Tournament. We don´t need to defeat them, just to keep them occupied as long until your goddess arrives to assist us."

"Okay," Brianne replied, now more confident.

"Let us do it," Sanka said.

"By the way, if you want to transform, do it here," 18 commented. "We don´t know if this guys out there respect or even know your customs."

"Of course, you are right," Brianne replied.

A moment later she, Sanka and Su started their typical, flashy (and overly long) transformation ritual.

"Are you not doing the same thing?" 17 asked their three male counterparts.

"Aehm - well, it is actually Lady Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Roasie´s power," Zarbuto replied.

"And? This is a matter of life and death," Krillin stated.

"You see," Zirloin responded a bit insecurely, "there are a few things about this magic we themselves are not sure of. If two people are using the powers at the same time, it might actually make out Ladies weaker.

And they have more experience with these powers than us and grown even stronger since the Tournament," he declared, now full of confidence.

"Okay," 17 replied.

"You better stay here with Marron and Seventeen´s family," 18 said to Krillin. "Take care of them."

**xxx**

As they stepped outside a few minutes later, they already saw the two strangers levitating before them in the air.

It were a very beautiful blue skinned and white haired woman in a red skintight bodysuit and a male creature.

The saw now that they had blown up one of the neighboring buildings. The remains were on fire and some people could be seen running, with some of them helping the injured.

"You four," 17 addressed Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra and Vikal, "you should go and help." He pointed to the fire. "There is not much you can do here."

"He is right," Ribrianne agreed. "Do it."

"You can count on us My Lady," Zirloin said.

"There you are," the woman greeted them.

"We are the Warriors of Universe 2," Ribrianne declared. "Who are you and why do you attack this town?"

"And where are Lady Heles, Lord Pell and Sour?" Kakunsa asked.

"Don´t worry - you cute little goddess, your Kaioshin and their Angel are just occupied with other things right now," the woman said. "My name is Towa and my friend here is called Mira. We are here because we wanted to meet someone."

She looked to the two Androids.

"Seventeen, right? And Eighteen - we have heard of you."

**xxxxxxx**

Goku and Vegeta meanwhile had arrived at Zeno´s Palace, together with Vados and Champa. The rest of them had staid behind in Universe 6.

As it turned out, the High Priest and the two Zenos themselves, along with Beerus and Whiz and the two Kaioshin of Universe 7 and their bodyguard Kibito were already waiting for them.

"Goku - it is great to see you again," one of the Zenos called out as they entered the throne room.

"Goku," the other one simply repeated.

"Father - we need to talk with you," Vados said.

"Is it about what we have heart about Demigra´s followers getting active again?" the High Priest asked seemingly calmly.

"We have already told them about this," Whiz stated.

"It aren´t just his followers," Vados pointed out. "Demigra himself had appeared."

"Well not really he himself," Goku explained, "more like a double of him."

"It wasn´t his real body, but some kind of apparation of him," Vegeta clarified.

"I see - that are unsettling developments," the High Priest commented. "And you said he had wiped out Freeza´s troops, after trying to recruit him?"

"What do you think we should do?" one of the Zenos asked him.

"For now My Lord, me and my children should stay vigilant and cautious. And we should warn the other Kais and Gods of Destruction," he said. "But we should not overreact either. Demigra´s followers have always been around after all, in the background."

"You don´t think they are planning his return?" Whiz questioned.

"Son - Demigra had been banished before the start of our current history. I am sure they have been planning his return for billions of years. But they are still far from achieving it. Whatever they are planning could still be years away - or centuries."

"Ahm excuse me - who is this Demigra anyway?" Goku asked.

"That´s what I want to know too," the Kaioshin stated.

"Yes - me as well," Vegeta just remarked.

"Demigra had been a legend even when I was young," the old Kaioshin stated. "He was said to be the first and most powerful Demon Lord and the proginator of all of them. And that he once fought a war against the earliest gods and was banished from all known universes."

"That is partly true, but it is not all of the story," the High Priest said. "Myself and he, we were once the first Angels. You see - at the beginning, after the first universe had formed, the eternal forces of creation and destruction that had created reality itself, incarnated and took physical shape.

The outcome was the first and most powerful god - Zeno-sama here."

"That is right," Zeno said.

"This is me - aeh us," Future Zeno added, with a side-look to his other self.

"A short time later Demigra and me were created together as Xeno-sama´s advisors and adjutants. Together we helped him to divide the first world into different planes and create the 18 universes. Demigra - or Meadhon as he was originally known - is, as you mortals would call it, my twin brother.

At this time the first Kaios appeared and the first Gods of Destruction had been chosen.

But then, after many thousand years of loyal service and standing by Xeno-sama´s side, Meadhon begann to change.

One day he confronted me. He told me that he believed Zeno-sama was an immature uncontrolled child that was a danger to everything and everybody and that instead we should rule. And that many of the other Angels thought the same way."

"You know, he might have had a point here," Vegeta commented.

Beerus and Champa looked both visibly shocked at the saiyans words.

"H-hey!" that was all what Champa was getting out.

"Vegeta - by all in the universes, shut up before you get us into another disaster," Beerus said.

"It s okay," the High Priest said. "While I admit that Zeno-sama is not without his faults."

Both Zeno´s were just Looking at him curiously as he said this.

"But as you should know he has good intentions. With Meadhon however, I had my doubts. Especially since he had basically admitted that he had already drawn several of the other Angels - our older children - to his side before he even talked to me about it.

He offered me the rule over half of the universes, but I declined.

It came how it had to come. Meadhon and his followers. He gathered more allies and raised up an army. At the beginning it was simply a rebellion against Zeno-sama. But not long afterwards it escalated into a war against everything.

Medhon took the name Demigra and declared himself a Demon - a being of Darkness and Evil. At this time he had learned to use his abilities to awake dormant strength in others using dark powers. And to corrupt them at the same time.

He could not harm Zeno-sama directly, but he spread his influence over entire universes. He corrupted millions of beings, created demons and made world destroyers and caused chaos and destruction everywhere.

Every good intention he once had seemed to be long gone.

In the end he went as far to corrupt entire universes in a similar way like this Zamasu had done it in that other timeline. This was also the true reason why Xeno-sama had erased six of the once 18 universes from existence.

Not that there was still much of the early life that once existed on their worlds anyway... after a few of Demigra´s minions sucked their planets dry."

"What - I have been told he had just thrown a tantrum?" Champa exclaimed.

"Well - in a way he has, Zeno-sama had certainly been angry when he had found out about this. But mainly we didn´t want want the knowledge to spread that someone existed who could challenge Zeno-sama like that."

"Ahm - excuse me Zen-chan, but why have you not just erased him?" Goku asked him.

"I could not," Zeno answered.

"**What?!**" the two Kaioshins, Champa and Kibito called out nearly at the same time.

"How is that possible?" Beerus asked in shock.

"The reason is, all these time ago, Demigra had made a wish by the Super Dragon Balls, that had been created only a short time earlier," the High Priest explains. "The wish he made was to his essence to the one of the entire multiverse. In particular, the wish was formulated that, unless everything in existence is destroyed, he can always regenerate himself."

Everyone in the room froze, not quite believing what they had just heard.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 7 - Earth_

Cooler had caught himself once more up in the air, after the now God Ki using Piccolo had landed a few punches on him.

"So this is your true power?" he said. "I had been warned that you and your comrades have reached a power usually only belonging to the higher gods. And you are not even the strongest of them as I heard."

"Are you finished now?" Piccolo asked. While his opponent had been talking, he had used the chance to start charging up a Hell Spirale.

But Cooler just smiled.

"Demigra!" he suddenly called out. "I accept your offer."

Piccolo remembered that name from what Freeza had said.

And Cooler was suddenly being surrounded by some kind of black aura.

**xxxxxxx**

_At the same time - not far from West City_

A well known object was suddenly appearing in the air above the landscape. It was a time-machine.

As the device descended and landed on the ground, it opened and the two passengers - a young man and a girl - stepped outside.

"Did we make it?" the girl asked, looking around.

She had shoulder long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We are at least not longer where we have been," her companion, who had a remarkable ressemblance to Son Goku, replied.

"Piccolo - he is fighting someone," he said.

"Can you sense who?" the girl asked.

"Cooler."

"Then we must have arrived a few weeks earlier than intended," she said. "But at least it seems 21 and her followers did not notice what we were doing. Trunks and Uub must have done a good job to distract them."

"You are right Marron," he replied.

He turned his gaze in the direction where he sensed the clashing energies.

"I think I should do something to help," he said.

"But Goten - if they are fighting Cooler and his men, then things will most likely turn out like the last time," the girl - a future version of Marron - argued.

"Yes - but, can you really guaranty that alone our presence here could not change anything? I mean - I don´t know - maybe they sensed our energies and gets distracted and hit by a deadly blast or something."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Okay - it are just a few kilometers to Capsule Corp. I will take care of myself. Go."

She placed a short kiss on his lips.

The future version of Son Goten rose up into the air. He powered up into SSj2 and flew with his full speed in the direction of the battle.

* * *

**In opposite to what I first believed, I didn´t manage to end this Arc in the current chapter after all. ****The last part however is already kind of a prologue to the next one. And it is probably quite a surprise to the readers.**

**This chapter also got the basics of this reimagined version of Demigra´s backstory. **

**Cooler´s final form is identical to the one from the movie. He is however much stronger in all his forms. Now even more with the power up through Demigra´s power.**

**The regular Future Trunks will not appear for a while, will however definitely return later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Deya Vu

**Chapter 9**

Z_eno´s Palace_

"If you could not destroy him, how exactly did you defeat Demigra then?" Goku asked.

The High Priest answered with a sober expression.

"Since he could not longer erase him, Zeno-sama instead banished him out of all known realities into a rift in space and time, a void between the worlds. Afterwards his followers retreated from the known space. Many - the most powerful and important ones - joined their leader in the rift. Others fled to the furthest corners of the twelve universes to hide there.

Demigra was not completely gone. His influence over our realities however had been drastically limited. Other the time however, there were sometimes beings who had been trying to prepare his return. None had ever succeeded.

Now however something had hanged. The seal that Zeno-sama had errected had been weakened."

"And how?" Beerus asked.

The High Priest was now looking at them sternly.

"The greatest factor is multiple disruptions in the timeflow and the creation of more and more alternate timelines. In first line the activities of the rogue god Zamasu and also the time-machine one of you had created."

"Ah - so this is all Bulma´s fault?" Beerus exclaimed.

"Hey," Vegeta cut in.

"Only to a small part," High Priest continued. "Like I said, Zamasu is far more to blame. Also Bulma Briefs was not the first to invent time-travel. As you have probably been told it was an ancient Alien civilization that had created the first time-travel device and first cut the timeline into two.

And **you** are not completely blameless here either Beerus."

"Me?"

"When you erased Zamasu, you have also accidentally created a new present and future-timeline as well."

Beerus gritted his teeth as he was reminded of that.

"Which was of course ultimately Zamasu´s fault as well, since he caused that entire situation. So we should better not point with fingers at anyone."

"Yes - don´t point with fingers," one of the Zeno´s said.

"You all should work together," the other continued.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 2_

"What do you want?" 18 asked.

The two Androids from Universe 7 were standing side by side, with the group of the 4 Universe 2 warriors Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rohsie and Jemeze in a close next to them.

"Our Master was interested in the beings who had won this so called Tournament of Power," Towa replied. "And to see if they are truly living up to what we heard of them."

"One moment - We are the protectors of this realm and Seventeen and Eighteen are our guests," Ribrianne stated. "If you want them, you will have to deal with us as well."

"If you say so. That is easy," Towa responded. "Mira," she said to the being beside her.

He moved forward with incredible speed. His targets could barely see him move.

But 17 was able to intercept him. He was holding Mira´s fist with his own, just as he had been about to attack the three female fighters.

"You are not the same race as her, aren´t you?" Seventeen stated. "You are some kind of artificial lifeform. Like us."

"Not like you," he replied. "I was created by higher beings… I..."

Before he could end the sentence, Seventeen´s fist had already burried itself into his stomach and let him stumbling backwards.

"Really? We will see how much it helps you," 17 said calmly.

"You will not defeat our love," Ribrianne exclaimed. But before she even said it, she knew it were empty words. They had no chance against these two.

Before anyone could do something about it, Towa had appeared right before her and placed a kick right into her gut, that send Ribrianne flying and crashing through the outer walls of the castle.

"Your love maybe not," she commented. "But your bodies will break just like everyone else. Maybe I should thank you for giving us such a big wide target."

Ribrianne however just pushed the rubble off her and stood up again. It was clear that the hit had not been too hard and not aimed too kill.

"Maybe your transformation isn´t so great after all," 18 remarked. "It seems to have a few drawbacks."

"Yes - it might be beautiful, but it is also easy to hit," Ribrianne admitted.

"Lady Ribrianne!" Jemeze called out.

"You!" Kakunsa growled angrily. She could not longer control her rage. "You will pay for this."

"Wait," Rohsie shouted. But Kakunsa had already leaped herself at Towa and attacked her.

Despite Kakunsa´s speed however, she was able to easily evade all her attacks. And then just backhanded her aside.

17 jumped in and caught the cat-girl out of the air.

"You should leave this to us," he told her. "This two are just too dangerous."

Kakunsa frowned angrily. Just like the rest of her team. These two were attacking their town and they were not happy about having to let others fight to defend it. But they all realized that 17 was probably right.

"We will stand back," Ribrianne said. Since the tournament she had become stronger, but here she was outmatched and she knew it.

"You can take that guy Eighteen, right?" 17 asked her.

"We will see," she replied, stepping forward.

"Then I will deal with the woman."

"Really?" Towa said, "you think so?" She smiled. "You know - you are actually quite handsome… for a mortal. Even if you look a bit young for my taste."

"Too bad I am married," he replied, giving her a smile in return.

"Now - I have an offer to give you. Why don´t you join our side?

"Sorry - but I principally don´t join people who attack others before they even start to talk with you and my sister sees it the same way. And beside that, I already have a very good job."

"Really too bad," Towa replied.

She formed a large globe of dark shimmering energy in her hand and fired it directly at the two Androids. But 17 just formed a barrier around both of them, that stopped Towa´s attack.

"Really impressive," she commented.

She and Mira begann to lift up into the air and Towa made a gesture for 17 and 18 to follow them. All four rose up until they were far above the City.

Their fight continued without any other word. Eighteen and Mira started to exchange blows while Seventeen and Towa were still watching each other predatorely.

Until 17 finally send a ki blast in her direction. Which Towa however blocked with her stuff, that she had augmented with her energy.

Seventeen however used the small distraction to move behind her and took a shot at her from the other side. Then he let himself clash with his feet first against a barrier that he had errected in mid-air and let himself ricochet into yet another direction...

… where he had already errected another barrier.

As Towa realized a few moments later, he had created an entire line of barriers in every direction around her, which he now used as footing to let himself rebounce completely unpredictably around her... and he became faster and faster in the process.

It was practically impossible for her to catch him or even take aim at him.

"You!" Towa cried out angrily to 17.

**xxx**

"Hey - that is my technique," Kakunsa said, as she and the others were watching from the ground. "He had actually learned it during our fight. Incredible"

"He seems to be even faster than you," Rohsie commented.

Vikal meanwhile just returned from the burning building.

"We have brought everyone to safety," she said to them.

"Good," Ribrianne replied. "I hope our new friends teach this loveless fiends a lesson. Or at least keep them busy until Lady Heles appears."

**xxx**

"You think this helps you?" Towa shouted to the still moving 17. "You might be good in evading, but you still have no chance against me."

A wicked smile formed on her face.

"If you don´t come a bit closer to me soon my handsome friend," she said smirking, "then I fear your sister and your friends here will be the ones getting into trouble."

She turned her gaze around to 18 and then to Ribrianne and the others.

"Well - don´t let us just leave you guys out completely," Towa said in the direction of the Universe 2 fighters.

The cristal on top of the staff in her hand started to glow. All while 17 continued his movements around her.

"Powers of Darkness," she whispered, "- I call on you. See their greatest fears… and let them take shape."

In the next moment some kind of fog was rising up from the ground all around the Universe 2 fighters.

And then this fog started to become thicker and taking the shape of a line of figures.

They all, including 17 and 18, recognized the first figure instantly, who appeared in front of Jimeze - Freeza.

"How nice to see you again," the phantom said as he looked at the shocked Universe 2 Warriors. "Why don´t we play another game together?"

He lifted his finger and started to charge up a blast.

All of them were shocked, but Jemeze was literally frozen at seeing his tormentor again.

At the same time another figure had appeared very close to Vikal and Kakunsa. It was a pale - actually completelly white - skinned humanoid being with silver colored hair and orange eyes, wearing black armor and a hooded cape.

17 and 18 had never seen this being before. But all of the Universe 2 fighters recognized him instantly.

"L-Lord Veal," Vikal and Kakunsa called out nearly at the same time.

"You traitor," the being said to Vikal, "I have trusted you and you betrayed me. Now you will pay for what you have done."

Like Freeza, he started to power up an attack.

Two more figures stepped forward, facing Rohsie, it were their teammates Prum and Harmira (who should actually be off-world right now). But they were looking different. Their skin was completely grey and looking lifeless. There were several open wounds on their bodies.

To their horror Rohsie and Ribrianne saw that Harmira had a large hole right through his chest.

"We are dead," the phantom Prum said tonelessly.

"You have let us die," Harmira continued. "You have let us go on a mission by ourselves and we were killed. But Lord Veal brought us back like he himself returned to life. And now we will take revenge on the ones who had abandoned us."

The Phantom Warriors, beginning with Freeza, now had started to fire a Barrage of ki blasts and Death Beams at them. They were able to dodge some, but a few hit their targets. The blasts were only causing little damage however, for now at least.

It was however the last figure that caused all of them the greatest panic.

"L-Lady Heles," Ribrianne stammered, "why are you with these villains?"

"Should it not be clear even to you?" the phantom of the Goddess of Destruction responded. "Why should I want to keep such a band of useless and ugly creature like you around? You have all bitterly disappointed me at the Tournament. So I made a deal with them to get rid of you."

"No," Ribrianne said, completely distraught.

"That is not true. That is a lie," Rohsie called out as well.

"Lady Heles would never do that," Kakunsa shouted as well.

"Don´t listen to any of that," 17 shouted at them from the distance. "This are just some kind of illusions. I saw that woman use some kind of magic to create them.

"We - we knew that," Ribrianne said, sounding a bit unsure. But they were starting to fight back against the phantoms.

While Seventeen had called out this, he avoided another one of Towa´s blasts. And then he turned around and fired one of his own.

But not at Towa.

**xxx**

_A half Minute earlier_

Meanwhile Eighteen and Mira continued their own struggle. So far they had made a short exchange of blows and a few ki blasts.

Towa at the same time was still trying to follow 17´s movements, who was still using his own barriers to move around her in a speed that even a God of Destruction could hardly follow.

But his sister and the other Artificial Being were concentrating on their own fight.

"You are good, for the creation of some mortal," Mira stated. "But now I think it should start to get serious."

"I could say the same thing," Eighteen replied.

Mira unleashed a large two armed ki-blast at her, which Eighteen countered with one of her own. Their attacks clashed between them in a beam struggle.

For a few moments their blasts were holding each other in the middle between them. But after a few seconds, Mira´s blast was starting to get the upper hand.

The clashing blasts were moving closer and closer to 18.

**xxx**

_Now_

Until Mira was suddenly struck in the back... by a blast 17 had fired.

It didn´t cause much damage, was however enough for him to loose his balance and part of his footing… and enough for 18 to turn the tables and break through his blast with her own.

It was nearly the same situation as with 17 and Toppo during the Tournament.

Mira could not even react anymore as he was caught by the ki attack and for a moment completely disappeared under the bright light of the ki attack that continued it´s way to the horizon, before it dissappeared into the orbit.

As he became visible again, he was visibly damaged, with his entire body covered in scorch marks and burns.

18 however was not finished yet. She jumped forward in his direction, forming a Destructo Disc with her right hand and threw it at him.

Because Mira, with his damaged and weakened body, still managed to move a few centimeters to the left, it didn´t hit him directly. But the attack still managed to cut his arm clean off.

At the same time the Universe 2 fighters had now started to overpower the phantom warriors, who were far less strong now as they had first appeared. In fact, the more they fought back, the weaker they seemed to be.

Towa meanwhile was starring in shock and anger at what had happened to her subordinate and partner.

In the same moment however she had already been hit in the face by a kick enhanced with a small barrier by 17 and send crashing into the ground.

Towa was looking around in disbelieve for a short moment.

"You-..." she finally said. "You will pay for this!" she growled. She was standing up again. "Mira was created by Demons and Gods far beyond you. How dare two mortal creations like you to leave him in this state? You - you think you can strike me down like this? Do you actually think you can defeat me - you a mortal?

I will show you how wrong you are. I will destroy you here and now."

Her face now showed an expression of sheer uncontrolled rage. The entire star system was trembling under the power she realized.

17 and 18 were just looking at her with calm expressions.

"Enough!" a voice interrupted them - Heles voice. She and Sour had appeared levitating above the plaza.

"I had allowed you to perform your `test´, but only under the condition that you don´t kill anyone. And even that only because you threatened the planet otherwise. But it seems you have no intentions to keep this agreement."

"This two mortals have insulted me." Towa pointed to 17 and 18.

"What? - you **wanted **to fight them. And now you are complaining that you didn´t win? Don´t be pathetic."

Towa now looked even more angry than before.

"And you dared to use **my** image against my beloved warriors?" Heles said.

The Phantom Warriors, including the one of herself, dissolved into smoke once again.

"It seems your beauty is only skin deep. Beneath it you are as ugly as you can get," Heles stated. "Leave now - and tell your master not to return."

Towa growled.

"Shut up! You will all pay for this. When the day of my Master will come, you will regret this decision."

_"It is truly enough." _Another bodiless voice halled over the area. Demigra´s voice. _"We have found out what we wanted. This mortals **are** dangerous. We already have realized the other tests. It is time for you to return. __We will find ways to deal with them."_

A portal was opening behind Towa and Mira... and one moment later they were gone.

Heles looked at 17 and 18 and then at the Universe 2 warriors.

Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rohsie just transformed back into Brianne, Sanka and Su.

"I guess I owe you all a few explanations," she said, while she was letting her shoulders sank a bit, "and an apology. I am sorry that I let them attack you like this, but they asked me to let them test your powers and if I didn´t agree they threatened to come back some day when me and Sour were not here and blow up the planet."

"What!" Brianne and Sanka called out.

"I understand," 17 replied.

"They claimed to be working for an ancient evil being known as Demigra. They wanted us to join them. Lady Heles has - as you can imagine - refused."

17 and 18 exchanged a short look. They remembered this as the name Freeza had mentioned.

"Do not worry about it," Seventeen said. "In the end it might actually be a good thing for us all that we saw just how dangerous these two truly are."

"Thank you," Brianne said to him and Eighteen.

"Yes," Heles repeated, "thank you, for everything."

"Let us go inside and explain to the others what happened," 18 said.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 7_

Both Cooler and Piccolo were now in a direct wrestling contest, with both their fists locked into each other and both trying to overpower the other.

The earth around them was shaking and the ground beneath their feet breaking apart, leaving a crater.

Cooler´s two remaining men now showed a dark aura, similar to their leader. And they as well seemed to have become much stronger in one moment.

Salza still had trouble with Buu, but he was now putting up a much better fight. Tien however was now being overpowered by Neiz.

"What is happening? What have you done?" Piccolo asked.

But Cooler only grinned and was trying to aim another Death Beam at him.

Suddenly however something changed. A number of strange energies had appeared and were quickly approaching them. Especially strange since they all seemed practically identical. Cooler and his men had learned to sense energy a long time ago and barely used their scouters since then.

After a few moments more, an accordingly strange looking group of seven small identical creatures arrived. It were the Cell Juniors.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked them.

"We sensed.. fighting," one of them answered.

"We were... curious," another one said.

Cooler took a short look at them. Interesting creatures, he thought. They were probably cloned or somehow artificially created, going by their identical energies.

Their powers were also impressive, despite their quite harmless appearance. A few years ago this creatures would have been a great problem for him and his men, probably even defeated them.

But now they were just a nuisance. Sure, they could have beaten Dore and Neil, probably even now after the power Demigra had given to them. But Salza? hardly. And he himself was so far above them that their presence barely mattered.

**xxx**

Cooler knew it should have been enough now.

The only reason he had even come here was to test the power of the beings who had defeated Freeza. And this Namek was part of their team. He knew the saiyans should be considerably stronger. But the Namek should still give him a vaque idea about them.

That and what they wanted to test out the new powers this Demigra had promised him.

But exactly here was a problem. He did not longer want to stop. The longer they fought, the more was rising up in him the anger and the sheer wish to destroy.

Was it possible that Demigra´s powers not only affected his strength, but also his mind? The thought came to him for a moment. But then it was over-shadowed by the desire to fight.

**xxx**

But the seven creatures were not the only newcomers who suddenly appeared on the battlefield. As they all were still looking at the just arrived Cell Juniors, someone else was coming in from the opposite direction.

It was... a Super Saiyan?

"Who?... Goten?" he said as he recognized the ki unbelievingly. Just great, he thought - another time-traveller.

"Yes Piccolo - nice to see you again," he answered.

"A saiyan," Cooler said. "You are not Son Goku, aren´t you?"

"No - I am Son Goten, his second son," he replied.

"I thought so. I have never heard of you young saiyan."

"Believe me - you will soon," Goten stated.

"Not if you die here."

"Cooler wait," he called out. "I know why you are here. I know that it was not really about attacking this planet. You wanted to test us… and yourself. But the powers that Demigra has given you are influencing your mind."

"So this is it," Piccolo stated. "This guy was truly only here for a test?"

"Yes. But now it is different. The powers that had been given to them are manipulating them."

"Yes I -..." Cooler himself hesitated for a moment, before he fired another volley of Death Beams at both of them.

"Do you really think I fall for a trick like this?" he shouted.

"This is no trick," Goten responded.

But Cooler had already moved and backhanded him aside.

"Say that again after I have destroyed you," he exclaimed.

But Piccolo was already on the offensive again. Once again he stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Cooler´s body, holding him in place, at least for a few minutes.

"Goten," he called out.

"I have another idea Piccolo. Can you distract him for a few moments? I will take his soldiers out first."

"Okay - but hurry up."

The half-saiyan nodded. Goten knew, if he had truly wanted, Cooler could have easily killed him with the last blow. Maybe that he didn´t meant that he still resisted Demigra´s control.

It was nearly funny. In their time Cooler was one of their allies. He, Piccolo and the others had just fought each other to a standstill, before Cooler had announced that he got what he wanted and left. Later however hecame back and assisted them against Android 21´s `super-weapon´.

And now all that was in jeopardy.

Maybe getting hinself involved here was not such a good idea after all. It didn´t matter right now. For now they had to win.

Goten appeared next to Cooler´s warrior Neiz, who was still fighting Tien and Yamcha. With one karate chop, he knocked the corrupted Elite Warrior out.

"Hey - good work... ahm Goten," Yamcha said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Buu-" Tien called out, "you should really take this serious now."

"Oeh - well, okay," the demon said. He suddenly flew forward and slapped Salza straight into the face.

Goten finished what he started by moving right in front of him and punching him out.

They all now turned around to Cooler.

One by one Future Goten, Tien, Yamcha and Buu powered up their blasts and fired them at Cooler, who was still being held in place by Piccolo. And it wasn´t until everyone of them had hit that he released his opponent. At the same time the Namek was also charging up an attack of his own.

But then something happened that took everyone by surprise.

The black aura around Cooler suddenly disappeared.

"What?" he said in confusion, looking as if he was not quite sure what he was doing… and why.

Piccolo on his part did the most logical and rational thing to do in this situation.

He punched the disoriented Cooler hard in the face and knocked him out.

**xxxxxxx**

_West City_

Marron was floating in the air above the town. She had nearly arrived at Capsule Corp. But she could not sense the energies of either Vegeta and Bulma or the younger version of Trunks. Quite obviously nobody was home.

She thought for a few moment about going to the battlefield herself to help Goten, Piccolo and the others. Marron was quite strong, however not a match for someone like Cooler, Piccolo or Buu.

She was pretty confident that she could beat any of Cooler´s regular soldiers and maybe even one or two of his Elites.

It was not as if she was afraid, but originally they had not even planned to get involved into this fight at all. But she feared against someone of that kaliber, she would be no help and only be getting in the way. Beside that, she had to admit she secretly feared that Goten´s involvement would only make things more complicated instead to help.

As daughter of the strongest human, it was no surprise that Marron was much stronger than a normal girl. But it was not only that. As they had found out some time ago, she had also inherited some remnants of her mothers augmentations. Or better said the nano devices that were flowing through the Cyborg´s blood and a few of the genetic manipulations.

Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks were not there, so much was clear. But a few other people were.

Marron decided to just ring on the front door. As it turned out however it were not Bulma´s parents who opened the door… but the Pilaf Gang.

"Yes?" the small blue-skinned Pilaf said.

"Aehm," Marron responded, "it is nice too see you three again. Well..."

"Do we know you?" Shu asked.

"How should I say?… I am a time-traveller."

For a few moments the three were just starring at her with open mouths at the bolt statement.

"You mean… like Trunks?" Mai finally asked.

"Yes - I am Marron," she said. "Krillin´s and Eighteen´s daughter. "You know - it is kind of strange to see you three so small, especially you Mai. Normally it was always the other way around."

"Ah - do we have a visitor?" Bulma´s father called from his lab. Her mother was currently at the other side of the house.

"Yes - you better see for yourself," Pilaf replied a bit awkwardly.

**xxxxxxx**

_A few hours afterwards_

It was not much later that the group around Son Goku and Vegeta, that had visited planet Sadalah, returned. They were however not alone.

Champa and Vados and also the fighters Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Hit from Universe 6 were also with them.

It had been a journey full of shocking surprises for all of them… and they were faced with even more now.

The were dumbfounded to see the grown up versions of Goten an Marron.

Lord Beerus was maybe expressing it in the best way.

"Not more time-travellers. I thought this was over."

"So you are Goten grown up," Goku said. "Nice to see you son."

"You are me?" Young Goten asked.

"Now you see how that is," Trunks stated.

"It is good to see you again too Dad and you Gohan," Goten replied. He put his arms first around his Father, then his brother.

"You act as if we are gone in your time Goten," Gohan said.

His words were met with a few moments of heavy silence from both Goten and Marron.

"The truth is," Goten said, "we are not sure what happened to you. We have not seen you in years."

"You have time-travellers in your universe brother?" Champa commented, interrupting them. "Maybe you should do your job more thouroughly. You remember the laws of the gods, right?"

"Shut up Champa. This is not your business. And you are the last person to tell me how to do my job," he said with a side-glance to Vados.

They all knew that Beerus brother had the habbit to let his Angel do most of the actual work.

"And you two," he turned to Goten and Marron, "tell me one reason why I should not simply erase you two."

"Well - you see Lord Beerus-" Goten begann, "we have important information - things you need to know…"

"Especially about Demigra," Marron added.

"Okay - thats good enough for me," Beerus stated. "Bulma - when can we have dinner?"

"In a half hour," she said with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed. "I have already called the kitchen. But honestly, I am more concerned about the future this two come from."

"You are not from the same timeline as Trunks, so much is clear," Vegeta stated, "simply because you two exist. Tell us - why are you here?"

"In our time," Goten said, "you all have disappeared. You, Dad, Gohan, Piccolo, Seventeen, Eighteen - you had all left to fight Demigra.. and you never returned."

"And in your absence a very dangerous Android called Number 21 had taken over the planet," Marron continued.

"Not that again," Bulma commented.

"But for the rest of the story, we should maybe better wait until Mom, Dad, Uncle 17 and the others have returned," Marron stated.

In fact it were only a few minutes until the group of the two Androids and their families arrived.

* * *

**This is now finally the ending of the Arc and the actual start of the new one.**


	10. Chapter 10: Of Androids and World Eaters

**Chapter 10**

_17´s island_

To say it was a surprise would be an understatement. What they had expected was just Piccolo waiting for them here. Probably meditating or something like that.

Instead the were faced with him, Goku and Vegeta and their entire group, Lord Beerus and Whiz, the two Kaioshins, several People from Universe 6, including their God of Destruction and even a few people they had never seen before.

Under them a being who pretty much looked like Freeza and a dozen armored soldiers from different alien-races, who were at the moment closely guarded by Piccolo, Vegeta and Hit.

Who was also here was Dende, who Goku had bought here per Instant Transmission to talk with the time-travellers in person.

Krillin and 18 were even more surprised as one of the others introduced herself as a future-version of their daughter Marron. Still, after all they had seen, the thought was not even so unlikely, wasn´t it?

**xxx**

"So you are truly Freeza´s brother?" Goku said at the same moment to Cooler, who was still sitting in-between his captured crew. "And you came here to test yourself against Piccolo?"

"Yes."

"And the reason that we never heard of you was that your father banished you to the edge of the known universe?"

"Yes," Cooler answered again, this time a bit annoyed at the topic.

"You seem very strong to me, far more than your brother when I first met him," Goku stated.

"That is because in opposite to Freeza I have been training my entire life," Cooler responded.

Goku grinned.

"Your father had not been all too smart, wasn´t he?" he asked.

"No - he wasn´t?" Cooler replied.

**xxx**

The older Marron, who was just now laying her arms around her mother, looked nearly like Eighteen herself and could have easil been another sibling of her.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle 17 - I am so happy to see you," she said to them.

The younger Marron was just looking at her surprised, but seemed to take in the information quite easily.

While 17´s wife and children on their part were looking completely shocked.

"Well me -" Marron said to her younger self, "we have already seen the most crazy stuff. So this can not longer shock us, right?"

"Right," the younger Marron replied simply.

"That is kind of weird, isn´t it?" the younger Goten said to her.

"Very much," she agreed.

"I guess thinks like that are something will will just have to get used to from now on, right?" Ruby said to her husband.

"Believe me," Seventeen answered, "it was always going on like this."

He thought back about the time they had met the Z-fighters in Gero´s lab, being confronted by Cell, the space-poachers, the Tournament of Power, then the fight with Towa and Mira.

"You were usually just not there to see it," 17 added.

"Really Dad - your life is that interesting?" his son had asked him.

"From time to time - yes it is," 17 stated.

"Why are you here?" 18 asked now the older Marron and Goten. "And from how far in the future are you?"

"That´s what I want to know too," Vegeta stated.

"Nine Years," Marron replied.

"And you said most of us here are gone? We went to fight Demigra and never returned?" Goku asked.

This part especially caught 17´s and 18´s attention as well.

"When exactly did that fight happen? Gohan asked.

"About four years from now on," Goten said.

"What?" Vegeta hissed.

"So much for `we might have centuries,´ Beerus said with a scowl.

"Indeed," Whiz commented.

"Damn it," Champa called out, "just so little time."

"And you spend the next five years after that by yourself, fighting this 21 Person?" Chichi asked.

"Yes," Goten replied. "She and her forces are the one we are actually fighting right now."

"What about Pan?" Videl asked.

"And Bra?" Bulma added.

"Don´t worry - they are alright," Goten said, "and you are as well. Even if we all live in hiding places for the most part."

"She?" So 21 is a female Android like 18?" Krillin asked.

"Not like Eighteen," Goten responded. "She is… different. By what we have been told, she was some kind of experimental Arteficial Human."

"Experimental? In what way?" 17 wanted to know.

"She is more than Cell, but not quite. You know - a human base like you, but cells of other beings integrated," Marron explained.

"At least we still have four years to prepare, right?" Gohan stated

"Actually - not really no," Goten replied. "Before that, there will be another threat, very soon. One that is far more dangerous than 21."

"What kind of threat?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Morro," Marron told them. "He is also called the Planet Eater."

"Planet Eater?" Tien asked. "That sounds concerning."

"It is," Goten said. "He is a dangerous Wizard. His most dangerous ability is to draw energy from other beings to make himself stronger."

"Like the Genki Dama?" Gohan questioned.

"It is a similar principle," Marron said. "But the Genki Dama only takes a bit of energy from each lifeform. Mostly excess energy that the being doesn´t need anyway or at least only as much as can be taken without causing permanent damage. Morro´s magic however takes **all**. It kills the lifeforms it is used on. And he used it on entire planets, leaving them lifeless husks, only to make himself stronger."

"Damn it," Yamcha whispered.

"Why have we never heard of this being before?" Vegeta asked.

"I have heard of him," Whiz stated. "Had he not been imprisoned by the Galactic Patrol for the last few millions of years?"

"He was," Goten confirmed. "But he will break out very soon, or maybe he already has. We were not completely sure about the date. So I fear you will have to deal with **him** first."

"Just great," Piccolo commented.

"Maybe they should tell us all the whole story again from the beginning," Dende suggested. "Let us start with this Morro and then come to Demigra and this Android 21."

"Whatever," Beerus said. "In opposite to Demigra, this other two are threat of the mortal world and not really our business. So we will leave this to you."

"Lord Beerus is right," Whiz agreed. "This Morro might have been able to survive millions of years through his magic, but he is not a deity. That means we are actually forbidden to interfere. Except by training you."

"We will leave for now," Beerus said. "Call us when Demigra becomes the topic again."

"The same goes for us," Champa told them.

"We will go as well," the Kaioshin told them. "We have to inform the other gods that Demigra and his followers will strike much earlier than expected."

"We will do the same," Vados told them.

"Wait - there is one more thing you should know," Marron called out.

"Yes?" the Kaioshin said.

"Demigra and his followers are trying to recruit allies, but not only in the mortal world. They are trying to convince some of the Gods of Destruction and Kaioshins to switch sides. There are two you have especially mentioned before you left - Quintella from Universe 4 and kaioshin Roh from Universe 9."

"Quintella and Roh - of course," Beerus said, "why does this not even surprise me? Thank you for that information."

"It is true," 17 confirmed. "After the fight we just had with one of Demigra´s servants called Towa and one of her underlings, Heles admitted that the two had offered her to join them and that she had refused. She had offered us to join them too, but we told her we were not interested."

"I see," Beerus remarked. "I guess that means they had `tested´ you as well, just like Goku and the others."

Seventeen nodded.

"They had not asked me," Champa declared.

"That is probably because they were not interested," Beerus commented.

"You…" Champa growled.

"One more thing," 18 said. "Before we left, Heles had asked us for a special favor. She told us that she wanted for her warriors to become stronger and asks us to tell her what trainigs-methods Universe 7 fighters are using."

"Do I understand this right - Heles asks us for help?" Beerus stated.

"Going by the threat we are all facing, I can hardly hold that against her," Kaioshin said.

"Given the situation, I think we should follow her request," the Elder Kaioshin mentioned.

"She also said that she will also asks Universe 11 for the same thing," 17 added.

"I guess you are right and we can do her that favor," Beerus said. "But for now we have other things to do."

With this Beerus, Whiz and the two Kaioshins and Kibito teleported away, leaving the rest of them behind.

Out of the gods, only Dende and Champa, along with Vados, were still there. The last two only because the Universe 6 Warriors were also interested to hear this story.

Buu, a few of them noticed, had fallen asleep, with his head resting against a rock and Yamcha and Videl with Pan in her arms standing close by.

**xxx**

"So - I believe now we should think about how to deal with this Morro and Android 21 for the moment," Gohan suggested a few minutes later.

Goten and Marron had by now repeated the first explanations they had first given, to Seventeen, Eighteen, Krillin and the others.

"How can there be another Android anyway? Doctor Gero died years ago," Goku said.

"Yes and we destroyed his lab and the computer that created Cell," Krillin mentioned. "So where does this one comes from after all those years?"

"That´s what I would like to know too," Yamcha said.

"Another lab? Some installation from the Red Ribbon Army that Gero had been using?" 18 suggested. "Cell had in his own timeline appeared nearly 20 years after Gero´s death. If there **is** another installation and it is automatized, then there is no telling what is still lying around there, just waiting to get activated."

This words sparked a bit of imagination in everybody around. If Cell could have been around, growing in an underground lab for decades, then yes - what else could there be?

"You are completely right Mom," Marron said. "There is another one. Not really a lab, but more an old construction fascility left from the time of the Red Ribbon Army… an automized facility," she added. "Doctor Gero had later reactivated and modernized it, for his own purposes.

After his death the fascility had been forgotten. But it seems the Computer was active and had reactivated 21 at one point."

"You said something about forces that this 21 possess. What kind of forces are that?" Gohan wanted to know.

"Well... you see," Goten started. "For one she has a small group of elder Androids that she has restored. Number 13, 14 an 15 I think. And..."

"In the future at least, she also had," Marron added, "… well…" They were both looking a bit awkward right now. "... she has made clones of you. Of most of the fighters at least."

"What?" Vegeta now said.

"You mean there is again somebody running around, looking exactly like me and fighting you? Goku asked.

"Not anymore," Goten replied. "We had destroyed the Goku clone some time ago. They might look like you, but they barely have a small fraction of your power and no independant thinking to speak of. In the end these clones are just cannon-fodder."

"We believe they were made from some of these genetic samples Gero had taken from you with that spy drones back then to create Cell," Marron explained. "And it seems they all had some kind of chip implanted in their heads to control them. That is at least what Bulma had told us."

"Damn it - actually something like that," Vegeta cursed. He seemed visible outraged at the thought.

"My guess is that none of these copies is all that strong in comparison to us, since we have reached the majority of our power only through training," Gohan stated.

"Yes - we came to the same conclusion. But they were never the true problem at all," Goten answered. "There is 21 herself. Trunks and I fought her once, but we didn´t manage to take her out, not even as Gotenks.

She stays mostly in the background, but she is incredible powerful. Not only that, the computer also combined her with cells of the Demon Buu. She possessess Buu´s regeneration and also his abilities to transform people - well into food - and to consume them to get stronger. She is dangerous, unpredictable."

"We think she is insane," Marron told them. "Maybe it were Buu´s cells that have driven her to madness, maybe she had been crazy from the beginning, we don´t know," she said.

"But she is not the only problem - or the greatest one," Marron continued. Then she staid silent for a few moments. "Mom, Uncle 17 - there are also two copies of you. "And they are much stronger than the regular clones. Goten and Trunks and a friend of us named Uub can deal with them quite easily. But they are far above what any of our human fighters can deal with."

"Really?" Seventeen remarked with a obviously annoyed undertone. "I guess they had been created in that Red Ribbon Installation you mentioned and are also doing evrything this 21 says."

"Yes," Marron replied.

His wife and children looked more than a bit disturbed at the thought of an exact copy of him doing willingless whatever some madwoman says.

"That is sick," the girl named Rei said.

"Since we were much stronger than most, when we were activated, I guess these knock offs are probably as strong as we were if we had never trained," 18 theorized.

"Yes - we believe the same," Marron said. "But all of that is not even the true problem. We could have possibly dealt with that all. If there wasn´t another thing, the greatest threat - 21´s ultimate weapon. not a clone, but the real being, that she had gotten under her control."

**xxxxxxx**

_The new future-timeline - flashback_

The figure of Gotenks - completely grown up and years older than the Fusion-Warrior was now - was levitating over a town that had been turned into a wrecked battle-zone.

Floating beside him was a dark skinned young man with a mohawk like hairstyle.

"Are you okay?" he asked Gotenks.

The Fusion was breathing heavily. He was in his SS3 form and had just unleashed an incredible powerful attack, that could have wiped out the star-system dozens of times over.

And enough to vaporize the enemy in front of them.

"I am. Don´t worry Uub," Gotenks replied. It was clear that he could not hold out much longer and even then, his fusion time was running anyway.

But it still was not enough. The both were watching how small specks of a pink substance and smoke were gathering before them and started to reform themselves, starting to take the form of a pink colored leg.

"21," Uub said.

"We have to try to stop her from regenerating," Gotenks called out.

But before they even had the chance to do anything, Uub was suddenly his by a blast in the back. It was a Death Beam.

As Gotenks turned around, he saw a very familiar figure in the air behind him.

"Free..." he said.

**xxxxxxx**

_Flashback end_

"Freeza," Marron said.

"What?" Vegeta called out.

"What?" Cooler - who was still under guard along with his soldiers - called out in a very similar manner.

He and the saiyan exchanged a short surprised look.

"21´s helpers must have, after your last fight, discovered his body and they had restored him and... brought him under her control."

"Like the clones?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes."

"They have Freeza?" Cooler said, visible angry.

"I thought you did´t like your brother?" Piccolo asked.

"I don´t like him, but that doesn´t mean that it doesn´t matter to me if some lunatic turns him into a brainless puppet," he responded.

"That was also the reason why you offered your help in our timeline when you heard about this and tried to help us to take him down," Goten mentioned. "Sadly you didn´t succeed."

They all realized what this statement must mean. Cooler frowned at the thought that he was probably dead in that future… and by the hand of a Freeza, who had been turned into a marionette.

"There is another interesting fact about 21," Marron told them. "It is probably not that important, but we know a small group of people who had met her before a long time ago. Well, not really her, but the human person she was created from."

"Really?" Bulma asked, "and who are these guys?"

"That´s just is it. They are living in your home. It is the Pilaf Gang."

**xxxxxxx**

_Prison Installation of the Galactic Patrol_

It was the most secured cell in the most secure part of the prison.

And here, in this place, was sitting a single sinister looking figure. This being looked like how some cultures imagined the picture of a demon. Long horns on his forehead, with a long bull like face, a thin humanoid body. And the creature was looking old.

The neighboring cells were all empty. It was as if the Galactic Patrol wanted to give him this part of the prison all for himself.

Better said, they didn´t dare to place someone into the cells next to him, out of fear their lives would be sucked out, making **him** stronger.

Barely anyone ever saw him eye to eye, except for automatic drones who brought food and water. The officers were only talking to him through the communication systems.

So the prisoner was just sitting here.

Today however something happened what never happened before. He had a visitor.

_"Morro,"_ a voice said to him.

"Yes," he answered, "I hear you."

_"My name is Towa…" _ the voice said, _"and I want to give you an offer. I can help you to get free. So that you can regain your old power... and more, much more. In exchange "we would only ask you for one small thing."_

"Oh yes - and what would that be?" Morro asked, now curious.

_"Could you kill a certain group of people?"_

* * *

**This chapter was mostly build up for what comes later.**

**I have finally included the Morro Arc. I was not quite sure here, since the arc plays after the anime is over and is not even finished yet.**

**It could here however play out completely different than in the manga, alone because of the time-travel plot.**

**With this, there are also a lot of potential Arc- and side-villains introduced for this arc - 21, Morro, Freeza etc. Who the real main threat will be, will be revealed over time.**

**The idea with the clones comes from the game FighterZ, like there they will however only play a minor role.**


	11. Chapter 11: What to do?

**Chapter 11**

_Capsule Corp._

It was now about a half hour later and the Z-fighters and their allies were now sitting together in one of the larger rooms of the building.

17´s family, as well as Chichi had already said their goodbyes as well and went back to their homes.

Cooler and his crew were on their own for now in the gardens. They were talking about the situation and what they would do now. So far they had been peaceful, after Demigra´s betrayal. But Goku, Gohen, Vegeta and Piccolo all kept part of their senses concentrated on them, just to be sure.

Yamsha for his part volunteered to being the still sleeping Buu back home to Mister Satan.

Tien had agreed to stay the next few hours on Seventeen´s Island, as long as 17 would be with them in Capsule Corp. But then Tien would have to go back to his temple. His students needed him.

**xxx**

The rest of them were sitting in one of the large living rooms of the building to hear the rest of Marron´s and Goten´s story.

Who was also still there were the three Universe 6 saiyans - Cabba, Caulifla and Kale - who were sitting on a separate couch on their own, listening curiously at everything what was being said.

There were however three more people with them now - Pilaf, Mai and Shu - who were starring at a photo Marron had given to them. The Picture showed Android 21. Not in her later transformed state, but how she had been when she had first shown up.

"Yes yes - If I think about it, we did meet this woman," Pilaf said a bit insecure. "I believe so at least."

The three of them glanced at the picture of what seemed to be a quite attractive young woman, maybe in her twenties. She had long brown hair and wearing glasses (which she as an Android of course didn´t need. Probably a leftover from her human self, like the handgun 17 used to carry around).

Despite that Shen Long had turned them back into children, the three still possessed their memories of their old lives. They felt however… somewhat disconnected to them. Nearly like looking through a thick fog, when they thought back about what happened… before.

Over her clothes, she was also wearing a lab coat… with the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army painted on it.

"We did, a log time ago," Mai confirmed. "It was back when we had been searching for the Dragon Balls. When we had been captured by the Red Ribbon Army. But she looked much older back then, than she does on this picture. She had been at least over forty."

"The process that has turned her into an Android might have also de-aged her," 17 suggested.

"She is hardly the only one who has suddenly become younger," Shu commented.

"Oh shut up," Mai growled at him... Actually having a deep blush on her face as she gave a side-glance to Trunks, who was sitting next to her.

It was a open secret between them all that the three were de-aged versions of their oldest enemies. This was nearly impossible to miss when seeing them together. At least for Bulma, Goku, Yamcha or Oolong, who had been dealing with them for the longest.

But they all decided for themselves that they didn´t really care that much - as long as the Pilaf Gang staid peaceful. So everyone just didn´t bring up the past.

Until now.

The only exception being Bulma one day, a short time after meeting them again, had cornered Pilaf and the others and questioned them about how they had managed to gather all Dragon Balls unnoticed without her radar and without anyone interfering. They had simply answered her that they had just gotten lucky.

Still - Mai admitted that she felt emberrassed to be reminded that she used to be older than her boyfriend, older than his mother. She felt a bit like this elder women, who were dating a guy twenty or thirty years behind them in age, just to make themselves feel younger.

Well - only that she actually **had** turned younger.

Still, she felt nearly like running away as someone brought this up in front of Trunks of all people.

"It is okay Mai," Trunks said to her. "I don´t mind."

"You really don´t?" she said.

"I know that you used to be older. It was kind of crazy when I first heard about this. But... you are pretty and smart and you are you."

He gave her a short kiss. Mai was a bit stunned by his action and visibly blushed.

"Okay, Bulma said, interrupting her son and his girlfriend, "can you tell us more about what happened back then?"

"Well - after they had surrounded and forced us to give up and hand over a Dragon Ball we had, we were placed into some kind of transport vehicle," Shu explained, "and brought to some base where they had locked us up."

"Yes - they kept us there for days, nothing to eat, nothing to drink…" Pilaf continued.

"It was more one afternoon," Shuu suggested.

"Okay - then one afternoon," Pilaf corrected annoyed. "We still had nothing to eat or to drink."

"Will you finally come to the point?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Well - we sat there until that woman showed up - 21 or whatever her name was back then," Mai said. "She just told us that she was a researcher from the science-devision of the army. But she said she wanted to help us escape, because… because they were about to give us to her husband as test subjects for his Experiments. She said her husband wouldn´t like it because he were the Chief Scientist, but she was sure he wouldn´t do anything to her. And so she helped us get out."

"What?" 17, 18, Krillin and Son Goku called out nearly at the same time.

"But that means…" Gohan said aghast.

"The Head Scientist was Doctor Gero," 17 stated.

"That guy had actually turned his own wife into an Android?" Krillin exclaimed horrified.

Even Marron - both of them - and Future Son Goten, looked shocked as they heard this. They never knew that Detail.

"Damn," Vegeta just said.

"This Doctor Gero was a sick man," the younger Son Goten commented.

"You say it," 18 remained stoically.

"She saved our lives back then," Mai concluded. "Without her, who knows what would have happened to us."

"Yes - but after what had happened and going by Goten´s and Marron´s story, she is not longer the person you had met," Gohan reminded her.

"The 21 we know is dangerous and insane," Goten confirmed.

**xxx**

Marron then continued to tell them the story about what would happen in the close future.

How Morro had escaped prison. How agents of the Galactic Patrol had kidnapped the sleeping Buu from Mister Satan´s Mansion. The reason was that it had been the old Grandkaioshin of Universe 7, who Buu had absorbed and his magic that had originally stopped Morro millions of years ago. And they wanted to free his spirit to stop him once again.

How both Goku and Vegeta had agreed to temporally join the Galactic Patrol to help to stop Morro. And how they and Buu (whose mind was temporally been taken over by the one of the Grandkaioshin during the fight) had finally confronted him on Namek… and how they had ended up making everything worse.

They all failed to stop him. But Goku and Vegeta fought him in their strongest forms, but that allowed Morro in return to absorb their own Energy, along with the one of the entire planet New Namek - to become stronger than either Vegeta or Goku - and defeat them..

Afterwards Morro used the namekian Dragon Balls to free all the other prisoners of the Galactic Patrol´s prison and use them as his personal army.

And during the following weeks he continued his rampage through space, absorbed the power of several more planets and became more powerful than anyone they had ever faced before, even Jiren and Broly.

Goku and Vegeta both performed special kinds of training to have a chance against him. Vegeta had trained on Yadrat, like Goku once did, to better control his energy and to learn some of their special techniques. And Goku had been training together with a Galactic Patrol agent named Meerus, who as Marron told them was in truth an Angel working undercover in the Patrol, keeping his true race a secret.

The rest of the Z-fighters were meanwhile preparing for an attack and fought off Morro´s new underlings as they invaded Earth.

As Morro himself arrived however, they had no chance. Gohan, Piccolo, 17 and 18 - they all tried to fight him and lost.

Only as first Goku and then Vegeta had finished their training and contronted him, they finally managed to beat Morro after a hard fight. They managed to force Morro to release the stolen life-energy. And later the countless victims of the drained planet were restored with the Dragon Balls.

Afterwards Earth and they all had a few years of peace. Before Demigra returned.

Marron had ended her story.

They all made a few decisions.

For once Goku and Vegeta would undergo the same training they did in the future. This time however **before** they faced Morro. They would ask Whiz if he could arrange a meeting with this Meerus and Goku would bring Vegeta to Yadrat.

But they were not the only ones. 17 would take a day in the Room of Spirit and Time. So far he had relied on regular training (with incredible results as everyone would confirm), but with the threats they would be facing it made only sense to finally used all the means available. 18 would also take a second time along with him.

Piccolo maybe too, as he told them. So would Son Gohan. Even if he knew the training there would probably not longer make that much of a difference for him anymore.

They would also keep out there eyes out at he Satan Mansion, where they knew the Galactic Patrol would show up sooner or later to get Buu. So that they could get the Grandkaioshin out of him. They all agreed to interceped them and inform them about what they knew now.

But first of all, they would let Marron lead them to 21´s hideout to take care of it... and of her.

"One last thing," Vegeta said to Bulma. "Have you taken a look at that idea I had about?"

"You mean about that new kind of machine you asked me to build, regarding moon-wa…"

"Bulma!" he interrupted her.

"What? You know that Goku and the others will find out about it very soon anyway," Bulma replied.

"I wanted to find out if it works or not before I tell them," Vegeta claimed.

"You mean you hoped to reach a new level and show off before you tell them?" Bulma commented.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta had asked me to create a device that can replicate the lightwavés of the moon, just far more intense," Bulma explained.

"I wanted to see if I could copy that technique that Broly had used," Vegeta said, "you remember, using the power of the Great Ape in humanoid form."

"That sounds interesting," Goku stated. "By the way… not that you are mentioning Broly…"

**xxxxxxx**

_Planetoid Vampa_

It was not the first time that Son Goku had suddenly appeared on the small planet.

The first time he had come right after the fight with Broly on Earth, when he had given them a capsule-house together with some supplies.

So the three occupants were not overly surprised as they saw them. Cheelai and Lemo, the two former Freeza Force soldiers, were just looking at him for a short moment and then returned to a conversation they had with each other.

When he had come for the first time, they had both been pretty distrustful, especially the green skinned woman Cheelai. But by now they had probably realized that he was not a threat.

Goku overheard, a bit awkwardly, that their conversation was about the fact that Cheelai was now as it looked sleeping in the same bed as Broly. Not that he had a Problem with that, if it made them happy.

"Kakarot," Broly greeted him as he saw him. "Have you come for another fight?" he asked.

"Well, actually no," he replied. "At least not only. There is something I have to talk with you about. A few very dangerous people has shown up that I want to warn you about."

And he told them everything. Well - the most part at least, about Demigra and his followers and about Morro.

"You mean they have truly defeated Lord Freeza - the Freeza Force is gone?" Cheelai asked in shock.

"Yes they did. Even if it looks now that Freeza himself has survived our last fight and has been captured by someone on Earth. But we will take care of that very soon." Goku grinned.

"That means we won´t have to worry about them capturing us anymore," Lemo commented.

"This Demigra - is he really that strong?" Broly asked.

"He is. Vegeta and me have only seen a small glympse of his power," Goku stated. "We could need your help too, when we have to fight him again some day."

"Moment-" Cheelai said sharply. "What makes you so sure that Broly will just go and risk his life getting involved in your battles?"

"Who say they will not go after Broly anyway?" Goku responded. "He is strong after all."

Cheelai frowned.

"He has a point here," Lemo admitted. "By what he said, these guys had also no reason to go after Freeza and and the other people either, except that they were a possible threat."

"And who says that I am not willing to help to fight them anyway?" Broly responded.

"You never liked to fight," Cheelai reminded him.

"Because my father always forced me to do it. But Kakarot says these guys are also attacking innocent people. And if they ever become a threat to you, I **will **fight them."

"By what we know this Demigra will start a great battle in about four years from now," Goku told them. "But it is of course possible that he or his Servants will show up here before that. For now, I just thought I should warn you."

"Thank you for that," Broly said, "and I guess I will train with you in the future from time to time."

**xxxxxxx**

A group of them - consisting of Goku, Vegeta, 17, 18, Krillin, Piccolo and the adult Marron were now on their way to the place she and Goten had mentioned. The last person with them was Cooler, who had insisted at coming to find out about Freeza. His crew however had staid behind at Capsule Corp.

Goten, the older one, had offered to act as 17´s replacement on the Island for the time being. As he said, he had some experince with the job and Marron enough was enough to lead them to 21´s hidden lab.

Trunks and his younger self said they would gladly accompany and help him. But then, they told him, they wanted him to tell them more about his future. Elder Goten agreed to both.

Meanwhile Marron was leading the others to the same place she knew from the future.

"It is not far away anymore," she told them. "A few kilometers maybe."

"Good," Goku replied. "Maybe we should land and go the rest of the way on foot."

"Why bother? They have nothing that can even scratch us anyway," Vegeta said.

"Self-confident like ever," 18 commented.

"You know I am right," the saiyan prince replied. "If this 21 needed to wait until we all were missing, it is obvious that she has no chance against us."

"That is no excuse to be careless Vegeta," Piccolo stated. "We don´t really know what 21 is capable of and what kind of help she has in this time."

"You know, we are not far away from Jingle Town, maybe I should make a short visit to my old friends there later," Goku mentioned.

"Do you really think this is the time for that?" Krillin asked him.

"When we are done here of course,"

"Do whatever you want Kakarot," Vegeta said, "but after we dealt with that Android."

"Alright," Goku replied.

"Are you always squabbling like this?" Cooler commented.

They all landed on the ground and continued the last few kilometers on food. They were walking through a lightly wooded area with a few small packages of forests left and right.

"We should be nearly there," Marron said. "In that direction." She pointed with her finger. "Honestly, I am surprised we have not seen anyone yet."

And as if she had predicted it, after a few hundred meters more, they saw a figure standing before them.

They had not really recognized him at first. Mostly because he was standing between a small group of trees. But also because part of them could just not believe it. Not after all these years.

Yet as they came a bit closer, there was no doubt.

"16?" Krillin cried out.

Marron looked at him, surprised at the name.

They all saw the motionless form of the Android, standing between the trees, looking with a distant expression at the nature around him.

He turned around to them.

"I don´t believe it," Vegeta said.

"You are alive," 17 stated.

"Seventeen, Eighteen, Krillin, Son Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta - I am happy to see you again," the Android greeted them.

"How is that possible?" Krillin exclaimed.

"This is Sixteen?" Marron turned confused to her parents. "You have mentioned him of course. But I thought he died a long time ago in the Cell Games and I never heard about him coming back to life."

"You know this guy?" Cooler asked.

"He is a old friend of us," Krillin replied, "but last time we seen him a enemy named Cell had killed him."

"Have the Dragon Balls brought you back?" Goku asked.

"And where have you been all these years?" 18 called out.

"And what do you have to do with this 21?" Vegeta asked far less friendly.

"What?" he said as everyone was looking at him. "We have found him less than two kilometers from her base. Of course he is involved with her."

"That is true," 16 admitted. "And to answer your questions - no, the Dragon Balls did not bring me back. 21´s main computer had been monitoring the Cell Games with a few of the spy drones you know about.

Right before Cell had destroyed my CPU, the computer accessed it and transfered my mind and my memories. 21 then rebuild me, but only activated me again less than two years ago.

I would have liked to contact you earlier 17, 18, but I had important duties to take care of here."

"What do you mean with duties?" 17 asked him sternly. Duties? What the hell was he talking about?

If this was even the same Sixteen they remembered and not some kind of copy.

"I am sorry, I am programmed not to tell you this," 16 replied.

This statement caused all of them to exchange suspicious looks.

"How do you know 21?" 16 asked them.

* * *

**Like already suggested, this story arc takes some inspirations from Android 21´s arc in the FighterZ Game. Several details however will be very different than in the game.**

**And, like this chapter suggests, a version the original Morro Arc, similar to the adaption in the manga is being included, however as part of the timeline Future Goten and Marron had come from. In this one things might turn out differently.**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Base

**Chapter 12**

_Universe 2_

There was currently a trainings-match going on. The ten members of the former Universe 2 Team from the Tournament had divided into two groups that were now fighting each other.

In the moment Rohsie was locked in a duel with Kakunsa - with the first one firing volleys of blasts, that they second was dodging with her speed while watching for a chance to counter-attack.

Jemeze and Vikal were exchanging attacks at long range with Harmira and Plum, with Jemeze using his Instant Transmission trying to catch them off-guard, against Plum´s Energy Reflection.

Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto were currently facing each other in hand to hand combat.

Ribrianne was at the moment standing aside, observing the others.

The Universe 2 fighters were however now the only ones present. After both the Tournament and the `visit´ from Demigra´s followers, Heles and Pell had decided to ask not only one, but two of the other universes for help with their training.

This were Universes 7 and 11, the two top contenders of the Tournament of Power. On one side it had been hard to swallow how far this universes were above them in terms of power, on the other they realized they could be happy to have allies this strong. Especially with this threat out there.

But that didn´t mean that they intended to stay that far behind.

They had not heard much from Universe 7 yet. Except a short message from the Angel Whiz to Heles, saying that they had a dangerous situation on their own to deal with right now. Well - the Goddess hoped that things would turn out well in Universe 7.

Universe 11 however had reacted nearly instantly. The Pride Troopers Toppo, Jiren, Cocotte and Kahseral were currently here, watching the fight.

"Your fighters are good," Toppo stated. "But in a few cases their fighing techniques seem a bit… well - unrefined."

"Our warriors are using love alone as source of their power," Heles explained. "I fear that led to some of them sometimes neglecting the technical aspects of fighting."

"There is also the fact that your transformations take far too long," Jiren commented stoically.

"Well - they are tradition," the Kaioshin Pell stated unconvincingly.

"And traditions should be respected," Toppo fell in, but ended up sounding equally unsure. The Tournament had shown them all too clearly.

"And everyone who decides not to respect it... or simply don´t **know...** can kill your warriors before the fight had even started," Jiren pointed out.

Heles crinched her teeth, but she knew he was right.

**xxxxxxx**

_Universe 7_

16 was leading the others for the last small part of the way to the secret Red Ribbon base.

After a few more minutes they passed through another small spot of wood and saw the entrance of a cave.

"That is it?" Goku said.

"Yes," Sixteen replied.

"This place looks a bit differently in the future," Marron admitted. "It might have actually been a bit hard to find if we had been on our own."

"I am still not sure if I am doing the right thing," 16 stated.

They were now going inside. As they stapped into the cave, they were face with an mechanical entrance gate quite similar to Doctor Gero´s original lab these years ago.

16 tipped a code into a panel at the side and it opened.

They all remembered the exchange they had a few minutes ago.

**xxx**

_6 minutes earlier_

"We are here to stop 21 before she can ty to take over the world," Piccolo said.

"21 would not do something like that," 16 responded.

"Sixteen," 18 told him, "this is my daughter Marron from the future - Like Trunks years ago. She is here because in her time 21 had done exactly that. So don´t tell us she wouldn´t do it."

"21 is not a threat... like she is now," he said.

"Well - she certainly will be not to far in the future," Vegeta remarked.

"Look 16 - whatever you think you know about 21, at least in the future she will become dangerous," 17 said to him.

16 just looked at them unreadable for a few seconds

"Okay - I will bring you to 21. But you all must promise me not to do anything rush."

"I don´t care about any of this," Cooler stated. "I just want to know where my brother is and what happened to him."

**xxx**

"You can trust us," Goku assured him.

They had just passed the entrance gate entered the actual facility. They were met with a large room, at those end were, left and right, two different corridors that were leading deeper into the base.

The interior was also looking very similar to Doctor Gero´s old lab. Especially one sight they knew all too well. Three Android pods - the numbers written on it were 13, 14 and 15.

"I thought Doctor Gero had dissambled this three Androids because they were not working correctly?" 17 questioned.

"That was at least what he told us when we had asked about the earlier models," 18 mentioned.

"He did," 16 confirmed, "and send their remains here. 21 had finished their designes and corrected the errors for research reasons and then the computer had rebuild them."

"And now these Androids are just standing around here in storage?" 17 asked annoyed. He remembered how Doctor Gero used to shut him and Eighteen down, whenever they threatened to slip out of his control... or when he had simply no need for them at that point.

"This models are activated whenever some special tasks are to be done. They had for example helped to recover Freeza´s body. And that isn´t so bad. They are... let us say less indenendant than you or me. All they care about is to fullfill their mission - whatever that is.

"I see you are back 16," a female voice came over a loudspeaker. "But why have you brought Son Goku and all the others with you?"

21 they all realized. Strange was, the voice sounded neither hostile or distrustful, just a little irritated.

"Goku and the others are here because they want to talk to you. Someone has told them about us and there is a matter they want to discuss with you. It is important.

"Okay - bring them to me," she said

16 led them through a few more corridors. A few minutes later they arrived in a large lab, where a female figure in a long white lab-coat was sitting before a computer and working.

"Ah - you are here," she said as she noticed them.

As they turned around, they saw that she looked nearly exactly like the woman from the picture Marron had shown them, only maybe twenty years younger.

"Son Goku," she greeted him happily. She took his hand and gave it a short two handed shake, smiling friendly.

"It is really a pleasure," she said. "I didn´t think I would get to meet the person we are all created to kill."

"Aeh - I am also glad to meet you... I guess," Goku answered awkwardly."

21 however only smiled, as if she had just told them that they would get nice weather today.

"And I am happy to meet the rest of you too," she told them. "It is normally just 16 and me... and 13, 14 and 15 of course. But they are really no fun to be around. So I guess it is getting kind of lonely."

"**That** is the Android who will take over the world?" Vegeta turned to Marron disbelievingly.

"Aeh - she was completely different in the future. I don´t understand this either," she replied.

"And you are models 17 and 18." 21 noticed them.

"Yes," Seventeen said.

"Yes," Eighteen did as well. They answered nearly at the same time.

"She is clearly not what we expected," Goku comented and put his hand behind his head in his typical gesture.

"I will explain in a short time," 16 told them.

"I don´t care about any of this," Cooler declared. "I want to know what you have done to my brother."

"Your brother?" 21 asked. "You mean this being named Freeza? Yes - you are clearly the same species."

She took an interested look at him, at his tale. They all got some kind of creepy wipe from this.

"Where is my brother - woman?" Cooler growled

"Oh - I have saved him," she replied friendly. "I was able to replicate all parts of his body that had been destroyed. He in currently in one of the test tubes, undergoing the final part of the reconstruction process."

"Test tubes?"

"Yes - for our biological samples. We also have some material from this saiyan named Broly... and from you all and your friends of course. Isn´t that fantatastic?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well - except for you." She looked at Cooler. "Can you give me some of your blood?" she asked.

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

"But I could really need it. And I am sure I could do so many wonderful things with it."

"Twenty One," 16 said to her sternly, "get a hold on yourself."

She looked at him wordlessly for a few moments.

"Of course - I am calm, I am calm," she repeated.

"Okay - you wanted to see your brother? Test subject Freeza. I will bring you to him," she said now complete serious.

"Aehm Sixteen-" Gohan asked him quietly, "is she - well, completely right in the head?"

"No - and that is exactly the point," 16 replied. "21 is an experimental cyborg. Doctor Gero had as she was still human, put her body into stasis many years ago. By what the computer had told me because she had an incurable illness."

"Because she was his wife?"

"Yes. He had been experimenting on human beings even before that to find a cure. When he didn´t succeed fast enough, he instead decided to conserve her body to turn her into an Android at the point his technology would have evolved enough to do that."

"I understand," Gohan replied.

They all were now getting a good idea what Doctor Gero had wanted to use the Pilaf Gang for. Quite ironically that it had been 21´s human self who had freed them.

"Doctor Gero did not came to do it himself, but the base-computer finished his work and turned her into an Android. For the computer however this was not enough," 16 explained.

"While 21 herself had been working on the experiments and unfinished devices here, it continued to change and adapt **her** over the years.

But then the computer went too far. It had integrated genetic material of that creature called Majin Buu into her."

All of them were looking at him incredulous for a few moments.

"21 power was growing immensely. But at the same time it had serious side effects. Her body and also her mind became destabilized."

"I guess I can confirm that," Marron stated. "In the future she clearly had something from Buu. She could change between two forms. The first was the one you have just seen, the other was... completely different. And she was always quite more insane and unpredictable in this second form than in the first."

"You are right," 16 said. "After Buu´s genetic material had been added, 21 started to develop what humans would call a split-personality. The regular 21 is peaceful and non-aggressive. Neither Doctor Gero or the computer ever gave her a mission target or any aggressive programming. But the split-personality is violent and dangerous.

In her human life she had been a researcher for the Red Ribbon Army and so she here just continued her work without thinking much about it."

"Why?" Gohan questioned. "The Red Ribbon Army is long gone. What was the point?"

"It is just what she does," 16 responded. "She knows nothing else."

They all exchanged a few strange looks at this. This story sounded more than bizarre to all of them. If Doctor Gero´s computer turned his wife into an Android, would it truly let her do nothing but research work for no purpose.

Even Son Goku found that unlikely.

And if so, why would 16 be working for her?

"16 - do you remember the time we have been searching for Goku and we had stolen that black sportscar," Seventeen mentioned. "And how this police-patrol then tried to stop us and I beat them up?"

"It was a pink transport vehicle," Sixteen responded, "and it was 18 who beat up the cops. You are trying to find out if I am the real 16 or a copy."

"Yes."

"I am - at least in mind."

"Then why are you here serving 21 instead of living your life like you want to?" 18 asked.

"I feel indepted to 21 for saving me," he responded. "And I did not want her to get out of control. But if what your daughter said about the future is true, I might not succeed."

**xxx**

21 was leading them through a few more rooms.

Until they finally arrived in a large hall, filled with dozen of dozens of vertically standing over two meters high glass tubes, filled with water. Cables were connected to them. Some of the tubes were empty.

Others however were filled with floating bodies.

They came across one, who they easily recognized as a younger looking Goku.

"As I see these are clones," Piccolo stated.

"Yes - cells from all of you had already been assembled after all. So I thought, why not?"

"You have also created copies of us, haven´t you?" 17 asked.

"No... I haven´t," she answered. They noticed that her face had become blank. "I am sorry, I really don´t remember working on a project like this."

17, 18 and Marron exchanged a glance. They realized her strange behavior as she said this.

They were now sure that something strange was going on here.

"Ah - here he is," 21 stated, pointing to one of the tubes.

Inside they could see Freeza´s body, in his true form, swimming. From the injuries he had received during his fight with Goku, not to mention from the last Kamehameha, was nothing to see anymore.

"Freeza," Goku said quietly.

"As you can see the recreation is nearly complete," 21 stated. "The mental reconditioning and programming however will still take some time though."

"Programming?" Piccolo questioned.

"Mental what?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cooler called out.

"As we discovered, he had received serious brain damage during the fight. He seemed to have already lost most of his memories," 21 explained. "So the computer had suggested we perform a complete mindwipe and use the chance to give him a better and less violent personality."

"What?" Cooler shouted. He raised his finger at her and prepared a Death Beam.

"You will stop what you are doing right now and get him out of there," he said.

"Please Cooler calm down," 16 asked him.

"Don´t tell me what to do Android," he responded. "And you get Freeza out of there."

"Okay," 21 said to him. "But I really don´t know what you are so upset about. If you let me finish the procedure, you would have gotten a far better functionizing brother as you had before and far better to get along with too."

"Just release him," Cooler replied.

"I am just starting the reanimation," she told him.

The water was being pumped out and finally the tube itself was pulled upwards, releasing the person inside.

Freeza was kneeling, but opening his eyes and slowly standing up. He was looking from one of them to the other.

"Freeza," Cooler greeted them.

"Freeza? Is that my name?" he asked. "Who are you all?"

This was surprising, they all thought.

"As I told you, he had lost his memories," 21 stated.

"I am your brother," Cooler finally said.

**xxxxxxx**

For the next day the Z-fighters and their allied had either been training or keeping an eye on 21, Freeza and the others they were not sure about.

Freeza was peaceful so far and truly seemed to have no recallation who any of them was. Cooler and his crew as well showed no hostile behavior anymore.

There was also the issue of 21´s strange split-personality that 16 had mentioned.

They were taking turns. Whoever was currently not training was keeping an eye on them.

Cabba, Caulifla and Kale had offered their help as well, for the promise of more help with their training in return.

By now Gohan had used the time chamber. It was his second time in it, after the year he spend there with his father as a child.

Right now 17 and 18 were beginning their turn. For 18 it was the second time in the chamber, for 17 the first. They would spend a full day (year) inside.

Son Goku had teleported Vegeta to the planet Yardrat, where he would train and then returned. Bulma was still working on the new chamber she was constructing for him.

Her father meanwhile was taking a look at the data of 21 they had gotten from her, to see if they could find out what was wrong with her and maybe reverse it.

Goku would now wait until he heard something of this Meerus. Until then he would help 16 and Piccolo to check on 21.

**xxxxxxx**

_21´s base_

Piccolo had an idea. It had gone through his mind for a few hours now.

He had been busy searching the entire facility from one end to the other. He had also thought about the possibility of a secret basement, like back in Gero´s other lab, but so far he hadn´t found the entrance.

He had asked 16. But he supposedly didn´t know. If it came hard to hard, he would just burn holes into the floor and the roof to find out if such secret levels existed or not. But he was not that far yet.

First he wanted to search every spot of this floor and what 21 was doing. A part of him thought it would be better to just kill her. But if 16 was right, she as well was a victim in all this.

Right now however, he was dealing with the idea he had. He was standing in front of the chamber with his own clone.

"You really want to do it?" Goku who was standing next to him asked.

_"So this clone has no programming memory or brain-activity?" he had asked 21 a short time before. "He is just a blank slate?"_

_"Yes," she said._

"Yes," he told Goku.

To be honest, Piccolo had something of a bad feeling about this. But he knew for the coming threats, they all needed to be as strong as possible.

The tube was being opened and the clone body sank to the ground, motionless.

Piccolo laid his hand on it´s chest. He had done this before, twice.

And with one move and a large flash of ki energy, the body had disappered... and Piccolo´s energy increased drastically.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked him.

"Not different from before," Piccolo replied. "Not like the other times I fused with a Namekian. There is no new voice in the back of my mind this time. I am just more powerful."

"You want to find out how powerful exactly?" Goku asked.

"Later maybe."

**xxx**

At the same time, in the secret basement that **actually** existed under the base, two more Android pods were being opened.

The writing on the pods was Android 17-0A and Android 18-0A.

**xxxxxxx**

A couple of days later a ship from the Galactic Patrol arrived at the Satan Mansion, just like Goten and Marron had predicted.

This time however Son Gohan and the future counterpart of his brother were already there, waiting for them.

"Hey - wait a moment," Gohan called out to the small group of aliens who were just about to enter the building.

They turned around to them.

"There are a few things we need to talk with you about," Future Goten said. "It is important."

"Is someone named Meerus with you?" Gohan asked. "He should have gotten a message to meet with our father."

"I am Meerus," one of them - a light blue skinned young man (the appearance of an Angel) - said. "I have gotten the message you mentioned and decided to come along to this planet to meet this Goku."

"But we still need to get this Buu being for our mission," one of the others said.

"I know what you are going to do," Goten told them. "It will not work out as you hope. I know that, because where I come from it had already not. But we have another way to offer to deal with Morro."

"How do you know of him?" Meerus asked surprised.

"We will explain everything to you," Gohan said.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I guess anyone can guess now who the next villain(s) to appear will be.**

**Freeza is back, has however complete amnesy and seems to be harmless, in this timeline at least. The new future one, is a different matter.**

**And the next character to get a major power up is... Piccolo.**


	13. Chapter 13: Androids

** Chapter 13**

_3 days after Future Goten and Marron´s arrival_

Son Goku and the undercover Angel Meerus had started training in the Room of Spirit and Time.

**xxx**

Meerus and the other Galactic Patrol members, including Jaco had been pretty shocked as they heard that it were time-travellers from the future who informerd them about Morro and about the place where he would strike soon.

Some of them, **especially** Jaco, were more than a bit sceptical about this story. Even after seeing the time-machines, that as Jaco commented, looked like a very misconstructed type of weather-satellite.

Until they had a run-in with Lord Beerus, who not only confirmed it, but also off-handly suggested to erase them for their ignorance. Any doubts very quickly disappeared.

Meerus on his part knew that time-travel was actually banished by the gods. But if Lord Beerus was informed about it and obviously accepted it in this case, why should he have a problem with it?

**xxx**

Meerus had also been impressed when he had seen the Room of Spirit and Time and it´s inside. He told Goku that he had used a similar trainings-room before. Only the time discrepancey had been different.

In the other trainings-chamber Meerus had mentioned, the time moved only twice as fast as in normal space, instead of a one day to one year difference like here.

They were together trying to help Goku to manage to enter Ultra Instinct at will when he wanted.

The first stage was getting Goku so far that Ultra Instinct activated... and then let him hold it for a while. Letting his body get used to it.

"You seem to be making progress Son Goku," Meerus stated.

"We have activated it," Goku said, "but it is still far from enough." He was breathing heavily. "I need to be able to activate Ultra Instinct at will."

"I think it will not be long until you can enter and leave the state at will," Meerus told him.

"Okay," Goku replied.

"I wish I could do more than this to help. But as an Angel I can only interfere if it is a matter belonging to the gods."

"And neither Morro or 21 are, I understand," Goku stated. "Do not worry, I am pretty confident we can do this ourselves."

**xxx**

17 and 18 were by now finished with their time. None of them was sure how strong exactly the two Android twins had become, through their lack of ki. They both told them however that they had made great progress.

17 had returned to his island and returned to watching over it again... until the fight would beginn.

They all had agreed that he and 18 would be the most useful against Morro, since he could not absorb their energy.

At the same time both of them would had actually wanted to go with Marron and the others and help to save their future. But purely logically they saw that they were more useful here against Morro.

Sure - Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo should all be able to defeat him right now, at the level Morro should be at the moment. But the problem was that they could not hundred percent guaranty that the saiyans could finish him off before he absorbed too much energy from them.

They were not even completely sure how quickly Morro´s magic worked compared to the Genkidama for example. So it would be better not to even give him that chance.

On the other side they were pretty sure that the saiyans would be able to beat 21 in the future-timeline and the future version of Freeza she was controlling in that time.

**xxxxxxx**

At Capsule Corp, their Freeza had been brought here by his brother Cooler and Goku and Vegeta, before they went to their respective training.

So far Freeza had been completely peaceful... and showed still no sign of remembering any of them at all.

Cooler had announced that they would leave the planet very soon. But still - like 21, neither of them was completely trusted a close eye on them.

Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were waiting for Goku´s and Vegeta´s return and were so long using the chance to train with Vegeta´s trainings equipment. In first line the gravity chamber.

Bulma was still working at the other special chamber he had asked her for.

And Future Marron had temporally moved in with her parents and her younger self.

**xxx**

Meanwhile Piccolo and Gohan were having a sparring-match, not far away from 21´s base. Piccolo had by now merged with two mindless clones of himself and his power had grown drastically.

But Gohan´s had been increasing as well during the last months.

Both of them were now going at each other with their full strength. Yet they were fighting quite equally at the moment.

Piccolo was using God Ki and Gohan was in his improved Ultimate Form. Their powers were around Goku´s when he was in his Super Saiyan Blue + Kaioken one form, so far above regular SSB.

Gohan had just avoided Piccolo´s stretched arm and attempt to catch him, followed by an one handed blast from the Namek.

"This is fantastic Piccolo," Gohan said. "I hadn´t thought that you had become this strong," he congratulated him.

"The same goes for you," Piccolo replied. "You have made great progress since the Tournament."

And before that as well, they knew. The giant leap Gohan had made in the power of his Ultimade Form, compared to the one he had against Buu, was partly because with 22 years he simply had more dormant power than as a teenager...

... and partly because at this point he started to get a grip on God Ki and was including it into his Ultimate Form.

But since then he had gotten even better. The question was, would his form reach another limit? And if... when?

**xxxxxxx**

_At the same time in the secret basement below 21´s base_

The two figures standing next to each other and close to their now opened pods were looking exactly like 17 and 18. There clothes were the same as the two Androids were wearing when they had been activated years ago.

"The connection is active. Signals are being received," the copy of Android 17 stated completely emotionless.

"Connection active. Signals are being received," the second 18 repeated in a similar tone.

While the real 17 and 18 often seemed to be stoic and not betraying any emotion, these copies seemed to be completely void of them.

"We are ready," they both stated at the same time.

_"No - not yet,"_ another voice said. It was coming from the computer system. "_The power of the enemy is too great. You will form a connection on the first level and stay on it."_

"As you command," both Androids answered.

_"Model 17 and 18 have surpassed the greatest expectations I had for them by far," _the voice stated. _"Their current powers are far beyond I thought ever possible."_

It was the voice of Doctor Gero, coming from the computer terminal.

_"Connect your energy to your original models. Use it to increase your own until your powerlevel is equal to theirs. Only when this task is finished, you will fully establish the mental connection and continue with phase 2 and three."_

"Yes Doctor Gero," the two Androids replied nearly simultaneously.

**xxxxxxx**

_At the same time - Krillin´s and 18´s home_

They had been sitting together at the kitchen table. Eighteen, Krillin and Present and Future Marron, who was currently staying with them.

But then, or a few moments, Eighteen was sitting completely motionless and seemed to be starring empty into the air.

"Is everything alright darling?" Krillin asked.

But 18 was not reacting at all. It was nearl as if she had passed out with open eyes.

"Mom," the younger Marron said worriedly.

"Mother," the elder one said as well.

"I-... I am okay," 18 suddenly answered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was back to normal.

""What? You - You seemed completely absent for a moment," Krillin said. "You were just sitting there and not reacting to anything."

"Really? I have not noticed."

"You did," Future Marron said. "We all tried to talk to you."

"Maybe it was just the stress," Krillin offered.

"Yes maybe," 18 replied.

But she had never reacted like this before. Was there something wrong with her? Maybe she should go to Bulma to ask her for a check-up. But right now they had all already enough to do. She decided to wait for a few more days before she would ask her.

**xxx**

Many miles away, on Seventeen´s Island, he was experiencing a similar short blackout. Only that with him nobody else was around to notice it. Then everything seemed to be back to normal.

**xxxxxxx**

_Two days later - Capsule Corp Building_

On the first look, everything was like before.

Goku and Meerus had by now finished their training. They had finished after around three hours (months inside the chamber).

But even after his training with Meerus was long finished, Goku was now **still** inside the Room.

Shortly he and the Angel had left it, the three Universe 6 saiyans had shown up and wanted to train in the Room of Spirit and Time as well. But since the food and rooms inside were not enough for so many, they trained in pairs.

At first Goku trained four months with Caulifla, then four more with Cabba, then Caulifla trained another two months with Kale and two with Cabba.

In the end Goku had spend nearly another year inside the time-chamber.

"I have to say, this was the best training I ever had," Cabba said after the had left the chamber after his seconds trainings-round with Caulifla.

"I hope that. You were training with me after all," she commented with a grin.

Cabba´s face showed a light blush after this.

Finally the two saiyan girls wanted Goku to teach them the Fusion Dance. That however would only take a short time, most likely a few days. So they had for that time no problem using the Room with three people instead of one or two.

Meerus, Jaco and the other members of the group from the Galactic Patrol had by now left the planet. They would for now return to headquarter and deliver the information that Morro would most likely appear on New Namek within the next week.

Dende meanwhile had telepatically contacted the other Namekians to warn them about Morro´s arrival.

Vegeta was still on Yadrat.

Bulma had now finished her work on the room she called the Blutz Wave Chamber. If everything worked as planned, Vegeta and Goku might be able to reach a new form very soon.

"Bulma." Her mother appeared at the door. "Eighteen is here. She wants to talk with you about something."

"Okay."

**xxxxxxx**

Cooler and his crew were just preparing their ship for the start. It was still landed in a remote area of the planet.

"So I was once a Emperor, you say?" Freeza asked. "And I had ships like that under my command?"

"You had an entire fleet," Cooler said. "And you have lost it all. Your Empire had completely collapsed."

"I guess I had made a lot of bad decisions then," Freeza stated.

"You could say it like that," Cooler replied. "You were overconfident. You thought you were the strongest and attacked people and got into senseless fights... until you met people you could not win against."

"I hope I will make better decisions in the future."

**xxxxxxx**

_Capsule Corp_

"Eighteen," Bulma greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

The Android had just arrived a few minutes ago. As a friend of Bulma, the staff had just let her pass and she was standing in the corridor leading to the labs.

"Bulma - I have heard that Son Goten is here - the one from the future," 18 said. "I want to talk to him."

"Goten? Yes he is here. Why do you want to see him?"

For a split-second 18 seemed to just look at her expressionless... before she answered.

"I just wanted to talk with him about Marron," she said. "You know, the two are together."

"Oh - yes, right. I hope you don´t give him a hard time," Bulma commented.

They were just on the way to the room where Future Goten was staying in.

"I won´t as long as he cooperates," the Android replied stoically.

"What? Eighteen - are you listening how you are talking? Maybe you should calm down a bit. By the way, what are you wearing?I have never seen this outfit before."

18 was in fact clad in a replica of the old jeans outfit she had been wearing when she had been activated. Not that Bulma was able to tell for sure, since she had never seen these clothes with her own eyes.

But the fact that there were two Red-Ribbon symbols on her outfit, one on the front and a very large one on the back, would catch everyone´s eye.

"I kept these clothes around and just decided to wear it today. Where is Goten?"

Bulma was starting to get a bad feeling. Eighteen was acting like a person she did not even knew and... No, that could not be. A thought came to her mind. But was that even possible?

Goten and Marron had said that there were copies of 17 and 18 in the future. But 21 had claimed that she had not created them... yet.

But that were just 21´s claims.

Bulma started to get really afraid. If only Vegeta were here.

In this moment Goten came out of his room, walking towards them. Just great.

How strong could a copy of 18 be? As strong as the real one, then they had a great problem.

No - by what Goten and Marron had told them, the copies were far from the strength the real 17 and 18 had reached. But could they be so sure that this would be the case in this timeline as well?

"Bulma, 18," Goten greeted them. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," 18 answered. "I am curious about the time-machine you have come with. I would like to take a look at it."

"Why?" he asked confused. "And why don´t you simply ask Marron? Bulma had build two of them and Marron has the other one?"

"I did not know that," the Android replied flatly. "Still, since I am already here, would you show me your time-machine?"

Why would 18 be so interested in the machine when she had never been before? And why would she not know that Marron had another one?"

"I have it in a capsule," Goten said.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in it?" Bulma questioned.

"Give me the time-machine," the Android said, her tone now cold like ice.

"I think not," Goten replied. He transformed into SSJ. But with great effort to control his energy, not to accidentaly damage the building.

"Get away from here Bulma. I think this is not 18," he called out.

"Yes - I think the same," she shouted, running to bring distance between them.

Son Goten jumped forward to attack. If this was one of the copies he had encountered in the future, then he should be able to deal with her quite easily one to one.

But to his shock his fist met the fake 18´s face and... she did not even flinch.

Was this the true 18 after all? Or...

His thoughts were cut off by a kick in the stomach that nearly forced him out of his SSJ form.

Goten gritted his teeth. He made his next move by making a wide leap out of the closed window at the end of the corridor. The window shattered like nothing and he was outside. And the Android would follow him.

She did. Before that however she was approached by one misguided security guard.

"Take your hands up lady," he said with his gun pointed at her. "Don´t try to resist."

The 18 clone move with a speed no normal person could follow and snapped his neck.

Then she left the building. In opposite to Goten however she just moved upwards and crashed through one floor of the Capsule Corp Building after the other, before she finally burst out of the roof.

Now outside, Goten powered up into SS2. But his side hurt. He believed he had maybe broken a rip.

The Android now attacked him again. He blocked her punch, but that nearly broke his arm.

He was breathing heavily.

Then she raised her arm... and shot him right through the chest. Behind them the blast continued it´s way and in a few hundred meters distance, impacted into the city and leveled a few buildings.

Was it possible that the copies could somehow use the power of the real 17 and 18? Goten asked himselff. In his time the real ones were long gone when these copies appeared. But here...

He knew he was dieing. He could not move, he could not longer feel.

All what was still holding him up was the Android, who was searching his pockets, until she took out the time-machine. Then she let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

**xxxxxxx**

_Tien Shinhan´s Dojo_

Tien´s students had assembled in the yard and were lined up to go through their regular trainings routine. More advanced training would follow later.

Under them was also Yurin, who had become one of his students after her assault on the dojo.

Master Roshi was also once again here on a visit as well, acting as `honorary´ teacher. That meant of course he was there in first line to watch Yurin.

Suddenly however they were being interrupted, as three figures appeared in the air above themand were landing on the roofs.

One of them was a tall muscular man with black hair that he was wearing in a long ponytail. He also had an strange greyish skin color.

The second was similar strange looking. He was a dwarf, at least as small as Krillin, with an large hat and sun-glasses. His skinn color seemed to be purple.

The last one was looking far more normal. He was tall, had shoulder long white hair, ice blue eyes, was wearing a opened jacket that left most of his upper body free and had a cap on his head.

"Hey look," one of the students called out.

"Who is that?" Yurin asked.

"They can fly, just like Master Tien!"

"Master Roshi - that..." Tien said.

"Yes - no ki," the old man replied, "and the Red Ribbon Symbols on their clothes. They are Androids."

"Damn - it seems this 21 character is not as harmless as she seemed," Tien said.

"It looks like it," Roshi commented.

"Run!" Tien shouted to his students. "They are dangerous."

"We can help," Yurin exclaimed.

"No - you have no chance against them, flee," Tien replied.

In this moment the three Android started to let a reign of blasts down on the dojo-yard.

**xxxxxxx**

_One hour earlier_

Gohan was now resting at the cliff of a mountain-side not far from the area where Cooler´s ship was.

Piccolo and 16 were standing together in the forest surrounding 21´s base. The Z-fighters were still taking turns to keep and eye on their guests.

Sixteen kept telling them that 21 - the real 21 - was a good person. But given the information about the future, even he was getting insecure.

Was 21 about to be taken over by her split-personality?

Suddenly someting happened what none of them had expected.

They saw a group of figures leaving the bases entrance. Two of them looked very familiar.

"17 and 18? Impossible," Piccolo hissed. "Seventeen is back guarding the island and Eighteen returned home with her family. And beside that, we would have for sure seen them returning here."

"This are not 17 and 18," Sixteen said. "I have scanned them. On the outside they look practically identical, but there are differences in their construction."

"Differences?"

"For one these two seem to possess more mechanical parts," 16 explained.

"Okay - we will follow them," Piccolo said.

They saw that the that the Androids had split-up. The copies of 17 and 18 were flying in one direction, the three other into another.

"I go after the ones who look like 17 and 18, you after the other three. I will also send out a telepathic warning to the others."

"As you wish," 16 replied.

**xxxxxxx**

_At the same time inside the bases sectret basement_

21 was confused and scared.

She was right now standing in front of a computer console in a part of the base she had never seen before. _Or did she?_

And connected to it, swimming in a jar, was a human brain.

She knew. She knew this was a cloned brain of Doctor Gero. Years ago he had cloned it from his own braincells and transfered his memories into it. It had been a failsafe in case his true self would ever be killed.

How did she know this? She asked herself afraid.

_"All is ready now My Love,"_ the computer said to her with Doctor Gero´s voice, thoughts coming from the cloned brain.

_"We will finally kill Son Goku and his group and then we will take over the planet and form it into what it was always meant to be. And you will help me as well."_

"No, I - I don´t want this."

**`Why not?´** another more aggressive voice asked inside her head. **`It is what we were created to do after all.´**

**xxx**

A short time later Piccolo was still following the two Clone Androids in some distance. He had hoped that they would not notice him if he kept his energy at a minimum.

But instead the one who looked like 17 turned around in his direction, while the 18 copy continued on her way.

Piccolo stopped and fell back. If this copy was even close in power to the original, he knew he had real problems.

He could sense Gohan come in his direction however. It seems he had gotten his message and came to help.

He could only hope it will be enough.

**xxxxxxx**

_Now _

16 had just arrived in the air above Tien Shinhan´s dojo. He saw that it was under fire.

* * *

**This is the newest chapter.**

**After a few chapters of build-up, the fights are starting again.**

**Like already hinted versions of Super 17 and 18 are appearing. They will be slightly different from the one in GT. Aside from being much stronger of course since everyone is on a higher level here****. **

**The other differences will be explained later.**

**Their first victim is Future Goten.**

**xxx**

**The idea of the clone of Doctor Gero´s brain is developed from the one in the englisch version of Movie 7, where the computer is programmed to think he is Gero.**

**This time it in a sense is really a living version of him, but not the original.**


End file.
